<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once and Future by water_and_jellyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021763">Once and Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_and_jellyfish/pseuds/water_and_jellyfish'>water_and_jellyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, High School, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major Character Death warning is for reincarnation, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_and_jellyfish/pseuds/water_and_jellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Flickencan was born roughly two years after the liberation of Gotham from army's and Jeremiah Valeska's grips. Since the earliest days that he could remember, he's had a feeling he knew Gotham like he owned it. He knew that what was shown to him was a sugar-coated lie sold to the kids too young to face the cruelty of the world. He knew how the city looked under its skin – it was dirty, dark and rough – and he loved it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Growing up in Gotham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to another fic that I will abandon due to the loss of inspiration. Take a sit and enjoy it, while it lasts. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Gotham was reconnected to the mainland, people who left the city, came back. And what for? Couldn't they make a living in some calmer place? Where it wasn't raining on most days and clouds didn't make everybody depressive? Why would anyone return to the place that took and took, but offered nothing in return but pain and despair? Many people found out that Gotham was a drug, a habit that killed slowly, but was impossible to quit. And like with many addictions, people who left Gotham experienced withdrawal syndrome, often leading to the destruction of their peaceful lifes outside the city. Gothamites loved and hated their city, loved with Stockholm syndrome and hated with well-trained apathy.</p><p>Gothamites reluctantly and rarely talked about No Man's Land. Many had lost their relatives in that war. Yes, those days were thought of as a war. Against a mad clown, which wasn't that surprising for Gotham, and against their own army. The latter hurt more – the realisation that the government had not only let them die, but also had actively tried to kill them. That no one cared about them. But that was the truth about Gotham, wasn't it? Nobody cared about the others, kids were sleeping in dumpsters, the city didn't care about its habitants and cared about the rest of the world even less and so the world didn't care about the city.</p><p>New building were being built and ruins were forced to be forgotten and so Gothamites tried to forget about that cursed time. They tried so hard to pretend that nothing had happened, but the heart of the city was changed forever. But well, life still went on. For those who lived to see the other day, at least.</p><p>Oswald Flickencan was growing up in the city scarred by the events of what people called ''No Man's Land''. Born roughly two years after the liberation of Gotham from army's and Jeremiah Valeska's grips, he was used to the sight of abandoned ruins in poorer districts and slender skycrapers growing into the sky as if they were laughing at the misery of destroyed city. For Gotham was the city of contrasts and paradoxes and Oswald learnt that way before he could read. It was home to the most rich people and to those starving and sleeping on streets too. But he loved it in a way he could not explain, he longed for it, even though there was nothing to long for – he lived there.</p><p>Since the earliest days that he could remember, he's had a feeling he knew Gotham like he owned it. When he walked with his parents, he often touched bricks enjoying their texture under his fingertips. His parents would always tell him to stop, because bricks were dirty, but he paid no mind to that. He knew that what was shown to him was a sugar-coated lie sold to the kids too young to face the cruelty of the world. He knew how the city looked under its skin – it was dirty, dark and rough – and he loved it. The image was compelling in a way it shouldn't be for a kid. Many places in the city woke in him the feeling of familiarity, like a ghost of a memory.</p><p>He had pretty comfortable life, so he couldn't complain. Both of his parents had a job and they owned a flat, not too big, but spacious enough for the family of four. The forth member of his family was his three years younger sister Erica.</p><p>The older he got, the stronger grew the feeling like the lost memories were scratching at the back of his mind, asking to be let in. He would recognise faces of people he saw in the tv, not knowing where from. He told himself that he probably had seen them in the tv before or maybe in the newspaper. Some faces made him angry, some sad or nostalgic. He didn't know either why would people he's never met make him emotionally invested. Once as a five-year-old he threw a tantrum when he spotted the face of the commissioner in the newspaper. His dad was really pissed off that he took the newspaper from him and then shredded it in anger. When asked why he'd done that, he couldn't explain. Other time he started excitedly jumping, joyfully yelling 'Ed!' when the face of the Riddler appeared in some documentary, which concerned his parents a bit. Soon he understood it wasn't normal behaviour and trained himself not to let his instincts get the best of him. Kids in the kindergarten would tell scary stories of the place called Arkham, that all weird people were kept there and he wished not to be locked in there. Besides, word 'Arkham' made him uncomfortable, being another thing that felt somehow familiar. At some point he started having dreams of being someone else in Gotham before his birth, before it had been destroyed and rebuilt. He always dreamt of being the same person and in his dreams faces and places that had aggravated him appeared. He dreamt about the whole life of that person and he felt that he had an access to some secret knowledge, that these weren't merely dreams, fantasies of a child. He admired the man he dreamt of being, he sympathised, mourned and rejoiced with him. That man had done terrible things, but little Oswald wanted to be like him. He made sure not to speak about it to anyone.</p><p>When he was nine, all scary monsters from the stories told to naughty children broke out of Arkham and some of the inmates left Blackgate. There was a man with damaged face that called himself 'The Joker', but Oswald remembered him being called Jeremiah Valeska. Even more familiar faces appeared in tv – Mad Hatter (thanks for that dinner, Jarvis), Scarecrow (and for that toxin, Jonathan), Poison Ivy and many more. But there was no sight of the man he dreamt of being – the Penguin – or his closest friend – the Riddler. Only Selina, Victors and the rest. He felt like he'd gathered these name illegally. They should be Catwoman, Mr. Freeze and Zsasz to him like to the others, but they weren't.</p><p>''What about Penguin and Riddler?'' Oswald asked watching an agitated reported in tv, who talked about Arkham escapees, in hope of catching a glimpse of people in question.</p><p>''What about them, Ozzie?'' his dad asked.</p><p>''Why aren't they on telly, dad? Are they still in Arkham?''</p><p>''Where have you heard that?'' his mom asked, visibly unhappy about the subject of their conversation.</p><p>''Kids were talking about it,'' Oswald made up an excuse. ''Some said they left the city in a submarine,'' he knew they hadn't. They had stayed to fight for the city. Penguin lost an eye and it hurt more than the most painful thing Oswald could think about. ''Some say they are still in Arkham. And some...'' he felt a lump in his throat. ''that they are dead.'' Oswald didn't remember Penguin or Riddler dying, but somehow it seemed the most likely alternative. Which made him sad.</p><p>''Don't worry, son, they won't hurt us. Neither will the rest of that freaks,'' his dad patted him.</p><p>''Why?''</p><p>''They are dead,'' dad affirmed.</p><p>''Why are they dead?'' Erica asked curiously.</p><p>''They were dangerous people,'' his mom said.</p><p>''But the rest is alive,'' Oswald pointed out. It was unfair. Why the others got to live? Where were their graves? Against any logic Oswald missed Edward Nygma, he wanted to talk to him and hug him. But that was impossible – the Riddler – Oswald called him 'Ed' in his mind - was dead. He's never met Ed, but he knew he was his only friend. And now he had found out he was dead. It was crushing and new to him – for the first time he felt grief outside his dreams, over something that he couldn't recall having dreams about.</p><p>''Yes, but the police and that Batman will catch them. And if they will try to escape, they will kill them, like it happened to Penguin and Riddler. If you asked me, I'd say they deserved it.''</p><p>''Carl!'' his mom scolded his dad offended. ''Don't say such things when kids are listening!''</p><p>''What?'' his dad shrugged. ''Sweetie, this is Gotham. Either we are going to tell them or they'll learn themselves.''</p><p>''Ugh, I hate this city! I told you we should leave! It's not a place for raising kids!'' mom yelled.</p><p>''Irene, calm down,'' Carl begged.</p><p>''Leave me alone!'' she got up and slammed the door.</p><p>''Why mom's angry, dad?'' Erica asked warily.</p><p>''Don't worry about it, your mom just doesn't like to talk about it,'' he waved his hand.</p><p>After that Oswald started to sneak out and visit some of the places he had seen in his dreams. Once he went to the cementary with white lilies in his hands and to his surprise he found the grave he was looking for. ''Uh, um, hi... Weee've never met, but I've brought you some flowers, ma'am. I hope you like 'em. You like white lilies, right?'' he put down the flowers at the grave, confounded and shy like the dead lady would speak back to him. With that he left the grave of Gertrud Kapelput. Still, he felt some kind of obligation, so he kept coming back, always bringing white lilies. It felt like a confirmation that his dream were true, but it wasn't enough. He remembered dates and events, so he fought off his aversion to libraries and went there to read scans of old newspapers and city's chronicles. His parents were beyond happy their son took liking to libraries and Oswald let them think that he did. He's never told them what he was reading there and they've never asked. Probably they assumed he was reading some kids books. Things he read confirmed that his dreams were real. But what that meant? Why was he dreaming about being some criminal? He didn't know it yet, but he promised himself he would find out. In the meantime, he welcomed new dreams. He desired them, they were stories full of astonishment and mystery. He would wake up disappointed if he hadn't dreamt about the life of the Penguin. These dreams were like a wonderful fantasy novel, like action movies, only better. They made him feel so many emotions and taught him so much about his city.</p><p>Gotham drained life from its citizens and that was well-known truth. It drained until there was nothing left. And so the city left empty shells of his dad and sister when he was eleven. A car accident. Not even an assault, robbery or other common Gotham's occurrence. Just a car accident. At the funeral he didn't even cry. He had a nagging feeling that he should be crying, but he couldn't. He wanted to cry, he wanted so badly, but how could he when he wasn't even angry? He only felt emptiness filling him, eating him from the inside – another familiar sensation. He remembered seeing his – or rather Oswald Cobblepot's, he rebuked himself – mother and father die and he was too used to the sight of coffins and funerals. As he was holding black umbrella over his head, Oswald stared at his reflection in his dad's coffin, at his hooked nose, his black hair and green eyes and finally he knew with full certainty that he was Oswald Cobblepot. But if he was Oswald, where the hell was Edward? Was Gotham that cruel to make him be reborn, but took his friend away from him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finding Edward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon the realisation that he was the kingpin of Gotham reborn, Oswald decided to look for Edward. The problem was he eleven-year-old who didn't even know who was he looking for. Sure, Oswald in new life had the same first name and looked quite alike to his previous self. But did the same hold true for his friend? Did Edward live in Gotham too? Was he a riddle-nerd? How old was he? For the first few months after his sister's and dad's deaths he used to go out and roam, hoping to catch a friendly face. Whenever he spotted a brunette in glasses, who seemed to be his age, he would ran after that boy, sometimes spying on him until he decided that he wasn't the person he was looking for and sometimes when he was really desperate, calling 'Ed!' or 'Wait!'. But it's never been Edward. They all had wrong eyes, even if they were brown, wrong expression or were jocks rather than nerds. Some kids laughed at him and he sworn that one day they were going to meet the rage of the Penguin. His mom once asked him why was he coming back from school so late and he told her he needed some space to unwind. She said his behaviour was caused by his grief and the more Oswald thought about her words, the more ready he was to admit she was right. Ever since the accident, he felt extremely lonely. He didn't have friends, his dreams used to offer him enough solace, but they didn't anymore. Why had he come back, anyway? He hadn't heard of people being reincarnated in Gotham, but it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that had happened in this city. The awareness what he had lost with his previous life was painful. He missed people that he had never met in the new life and the ones he missed the most were dead anyway. Even if he met his old comrades, they wouldn't recognise him – he was just a boy on the verge of his teenhood. All of them were now much older than him, much to his irritation. Looking for Edward was a hopeless mission - he didn't even know if Edward was reborn at all. Gotham was big, crowded city. Looking for somebody he didn't even know how he looked like was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. So he gave up.</p>
<p>His little family of two became poorer as now his mom was the only provider. They moved to smaller and cheaper flat. Oswald didn't really mind that. He still had his own room, so it wasn't that bad. And it didn't feel that empty. What Oswald didn't like, however, was the fact that his mom cut down his pocket money. Still, it wasn't a problem he couldn't solve, he knew he was resourceful and his experience from previous life helped him with that. He started pick-pocketing. He always knew who was a good target and who would bring him troubles. Selina had done similar things when she was his age and now she was the most famous thief in the whole city, so he felt his actions were justified. Maybe it was a way to regain his position as the kingpin? He had to be reborn for some reason and he didn't belive that the reason was giving him a chance to redeem himself. No, Oswald decided that he had to finish what he had started.</p>
<p>He also started to get into more fights in school and his mom was called to visit the headmaster from time to time. When she came back, she scolded him for his behaviour and he would always tell her that it was the other kid that had started the fight, but she always saw through his lies. Oswald felt he wasn't getting the credit he deserved, everybody treated him like a child traumatised by the loss of his father and sister. He was much more than that and Gotham wasn't ready for the hell he would unleash onto it if it didn't become his possession. Gotham was his city, his legacy. He had fought for it, he's been born there twice and he had died there. And he would do as Fish asked him to – own this city or burn it to the ground.</p>
<p>Oswald didn't have any expectations when he entered high school. He would only meet there more people he didn't care about, get into more fights and his mom would nag about his marks. So nothing new. Soon he found out that the same school was attended by none other than Barbara Lee Gordon. She was 11<sup>th</sup> grade student and had red hair that made him wonder who from she got it. Maybe she was dyeing it. It seemed that he was sentenced to another life with a Gordon at his back. The daughter of the commissioner was righteous and defended the oppressed (by the likes of Oswald, for example). Oswald also wondered if her sense of justice was as twisted as her dad's. Leave it to Gordon to send cops to arrest war heroes without as much as an arrest warrant. Oswald should have been wiser than to make any deals with Jim. But now it was too late to do anything about it. A lifetime too late. Barbara was also one of the best students. All in all, Oswald hated her for everything – for her parents (especially father), her looks, her grades and the aura of guardianship that surrounded her. It was just the start of high school and he already knew she'd inevitably become the bane of his existence, alongside teachers, of course, much like her father had in his past life. He should have never helped Barbara and Lee when the former went into labour, he thought. Barbara Lee like all Gordons was big pain in the neck.</p>
<p>Oswald has never been a diligent student and he had no plans to change that during his high school years. Usually he sat in the back of a classroom and busied himself with something other than what he was told to do. So he did during his Maths class. Oswald was in the process of falling asleep in his desk, when Maths teacher asked some question. Oswald didn't even care to write the equation down. Then somebody offered to solve it.</p>
<p>''Ok, Edward, come and solve it,'' the teacher agreed with a heavy sigh. Apparently she wasn't too pleased with her new students.</p>
<p>Hearing the name worked better than ten cups of coffee, waking him up instantly. He cursed himself for acting so needy whenever someone spoke that name. He'd already given up, there was no reason to hope to meet Ed in this life. Hope was only making him naive and vulnerable, and that had almost got him killed many times and managed to kill him once. But when he saw the boy, he gasped. Everything about him was so painfully Edward. Tall for his age brunette awkwardly fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, then solved the equation like it was a piece of cake while the rest of class stared blankly not understanding how he had done that. Oswald didn't understand either and he didn't care, but he felt hope arising in his heart. He might have just found Edward! Maybe fate was on his side this time? What a fortunate occurrence it would be if Ed was his classmate!</p>
<p>Next few days he spent on spying this Edward. The more time he observed him, the more boxes tall brunette boy checked in his questionnaire for Edward. Moreover, he had a feeling that the boy was following him too, but Ed's never talked to him directly. Ed asked other people riddles and usually they told him to get lost. Where was Barbara Lee now, when folks like Ed needed her? What upset him more was the realisation that he'd treated Ed the same was when they had first met at the GCPD.</p>
<p>Oswald opened his locker and reached out for his lunch, when he felt that a pair of eyes was staring at his back. He didn't even need to look to know that, old habits die hard. Some of them refused even to die when his body had died.</p>
<p>''Yeah? What do you want?'' he sighed irritated. Was somebody looking for a fight? If so, he would show them!</p>
<p>''Um...'' guy behind him started hesitantly.</p>
<p>Oswald turned around and almost dropped his lunch. ''Edward!'' he exclaimed louder than he would like to and in panic tried to regain his composure.</p>
<p>''You remember my name?'' Ed asked hopefully and Oswald felt his heart pound faster in his chest. Maybe Edward was also looking for him and for verification that he was Oswald Cobblepot?</p>
<p>''Yeah,'' Oswald forced himself to shrug nonchalantly. ''You're that guy good at Maths.'' And probably everything else, he thought.</p>
<p>''Yes!'' Edward said eagerly, but quickly cleared his throat and if that wasn't cute, Oswald didn't know what was.</p>
<p>''So, Edward, aren't you going to ask me a riddle?'' Oswald dared.</p>
<p>''How did you know?'' Ed gasped.</p>
<p>''Well, you walk around and ask people riddles, so I'm assuming it's my turn now,'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''Oh, do you like riddles?'' smile crept on Ed's lips.</p>
<p>''No, not really,'' seeing that his answer upset Ed, he added. ''But I could make an exeption for a friend.'' Shit. He shouldn't be offering friendship so quickly, should he? He'd never learn. Edward Nygma was his greatest weakness even now.</p>
<p>''You want to befriend me?'' Ed was caught off guard.</p>
<p>''I might,'' Oswald shrugged again. ''Isn't that what you're looking for? I know you were following me.''</p>
<p>''I-Yes, but, uh.''</p>
<p>''I get it, I'm not who you're looking for. Believe me, I know the feeling,'' Oswald said sourly.</p>
<p>''No! It'd be great to be your friend! I've just never had a friend before and uh,'' Ed scratched the back of his head. ''Nobody wants to make friends with me. They take me for a creep and you offered yours so easily.''</p>
<p>''Well, I've never had a friend either. Besides, I don't mind creeps,'' Oswald laughed and Ed followed the suit. ''But are you sure? People say I'm troubles. I get into fights and stuff like that.''</p>
<p>Ed leant forward. ''I don't mind troubles,'' he said in a hushed voice like he was sharing a secret.</p>
<p>''Ya know, I'm not the nicest person around,'' Oswald checked his nails in an attempt to act cold. ''Why did you assume I'd like to be your friend?''</p>
<p>''Now you're just trying to discourage me,'' Ed accused.</p>
<p>''No, I'm not!'' Oswald protested.</p>
<p>''I think that you are,'' Ed teased.</p>
<p>''I think that I'm not. I'm just pretty curious. People usually tend to avoid me.''</p>
<p>''Look, I know you're acting all intimidating and it's been just a couple of days since the start of classes, but I think there's something friendly about you. And the fact that you offered your friendship to some weirdo just proves me right,'' Ed said triumphantly.</p>
<p>''Very well, I'm Oswald Flickencan,'' he reached out his arm.</p>
<p>''Nice to meet you, Oswald Flickencan. I'm Edward Nashton,'' Ed shook Oswald's hand.</p>
<p>''The pleasure is all mine, Edward Nashton,'' Oswald smiled smugly like he used to in good old days when he made very lucrative deal. ''And I wouldn't worry about all these people that call you freak if you know what I mean.'' Yes, very lucrative deal. He'd get the chance to get to know this Edward better. He was 99.99% sure that Edward Nashton was Edward Nygma. Did he remember his past life too? ''Now, what was the riddle you wanted to ask me?''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know what am I doing with this fic, but I enjoy it. It's like a High School AU of sorts? With reincarnation. But it's Gotham, so I guess that everything is allowed. Anyway, I hope it's not that bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. About Edward Nashton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of Edward's life up to his first days of high school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Nashton was born nearly two years after the end of No Man's Land. He guessed his miserable life was the result of joyous carnival that the first few years after 'the war' were and the lack of condoms. At first Gothamites were just happy that their lives weren't endangered anymore. People basked in the freedom they had regained and did what they could to seize the day. People had sex and were getting married, alcohol was drunk, marijuana was smoked (and some did more dangerous drugs). Shortage of various means of contraception often led to unplanned pregnancies. As hospitals in post-war Gotham had more urging matters to be taken care of (or at least they said so), abortion was difficult to obtain. The idea of parenthood grew on some people, some of the others had abortions in shady clinics. Some, like Ed's parents, had done nothing about it – neither aborted the pregnancy, nor taken care of their children.</p>
<p>His parents didn't love him, he knew that, but one didn't have to be a genius to see that. He had only faint, blurry memories of his mother. His dad often told him that she'd left for some other guy and she hadn't wanted to take the brat with her. Then he would remind Ed that he hadn't asked for him either and Edward should be grateful that he had taken care of him. But there was nothing to be grateful for. Ed wished his mom had taken him with her, for sure it would be better than staying with his dad. Edward dreamt many times about running away from his father. Living in the streets on his own would be less painful. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the awareness that he was weak nerdy kid, who wouldn't probably survive a week living on the streets. Ed hated himself for being such a coward. However, he found a way to escape that didn't require that much courage – he stayed longer at school, went to parks, libraries and sometimes managed to sneak into some museum. When he came back late, his father blew a fuse, but it didn't take much for his dad to lose his temper, so Ed decided the less time he spent at home the better for him.</p>
<p>School was good place when he didn't interact with other kids. They laughed at him, mocked him, but he knew they were jealous. He was much smarter than them and one day he would show them and his dad his superiority. He had the best grades and his teachers praised him, but it didn't satfisfy his father. He never noticed Ed's good marks and if he got B+, he would call his son stupid waste of money. Most often Benjamin Nashton used verbal abuse. It was invisible and he could use it without any restraint or worry that somebody would find out. Slurs sometimes were accompanied by spitting into face. When it came to physical abuse, Ed's father made sure to leave marks where they weren't visible. Very rarely he would hit Ed directly into face and when he did, Ed played truant and told later at school that he had been sick. Teachers believed him, seeing no reason why such a great student would lie.</p>
<p>What especially made Benjamin mad was the fact that he's son was ''fucking nerd'' as he called him. Other 'endearments' he called his son were ''disappointment'', ''failure'' and ''mistake''. He watched with contempt his son playing with puzzles and sneered at Ed's crosswords. Many times he told his son to ''get normal hobby for normal boys like football, soccer or baseball and not that thing for loosers and fags''. ''See, Edward,'' he used to say. ''The world knows two types of people: loosers and winners. Winners get ladies, money and all that shit, and loosers – well look at you. You've got no friends. If you behaved like a normal kid just once, you might have got one. Listen to me, your father knows what's best for you.'' Despite this Ed didn't want to be a 'normal' kid, he knew he was better than his classmates, they couldn't understand things he deemed obvious. They were just a bunch of imbeciles to Ed.</p>
<p>When he was still very young, Ed used to cry when his dad yelled at him, which only enraged his father even further. Benjamin would then loudly hit furniture or throw things at Ed which missed Ed's head by mere inches and tell his son to quit being a crybaby. He told Edward he would make a real man out of him, so that he wouldn't bring the Nashtons shame. He promised Ed to send him to army when he's old enough. Ed really had no will to become a soldier, but his father often said it was the greatest honour for a man, the way to serve the country and prove his bravery. ''Next time when we will be forced to survive on our own, we will be ready. You hear me, boy? We won't let some clown destroy this city again!''</p>
<p>Soon Edward learnt to act coldly and distantly. This way people couldn't get to him. He never cried. He kept his mask of indifference, made sure his actions were well-thought and planned. When people didn't ridicule him, he went unnoticed. Having distanced himself from everyone and with nobody to talk to, he felt unbearably lonely. He dreamt of finding a friend, someone to talk to, someone to hug him. He knew he wouldn't be able to let anyone to touch him thanks to his father, but still he longed some friendly physical contact. Having no one to talk to, he talked to himself in his head, but as the time passed even the voice in his head started turning against him. ''Why don't we free ourselves of our misery?'' it asked. ''Why don't we kill daddy dearest? Do you think he will tell us we're not manly enough if we put a knife in his throat?'' Ed was afraid of that voice and he forced himself to suppress it. He also had nightmares from time to time, they were greatly disturbing even though they were blurred and muffled like his memories of his mom. He never could tell what they were about, but the sound of the manic cackle of his voice rang in his ears when he woke up. Sometimes he could smell a scent of blood. There was also a silhouette of a man in his nightmares, but he never could see his face. It wasn't his father, he was sure of that. The man from his nightmares was much shorter and yet much more dangerous.</p>
<p>High school gave Edward access to new possibilities. New people, new chances at making friends. Maybe this time he would find someone who wasn't going to push him away. Unfortunately, his new schoolmates reacted quite similarly to his old ones. They grimaced and sighed with boredom when he tried to talk with them. They deemed him annoying. They didn't appreciate his riddles and trivia, even though he shared them generously. He started making these riddles mostly to entertain himself and he really wanted to show them to the others. Maybe if people listened to them, they would understand him. Good riddle reveals the asker, after all. Ed wondered if the Riddler was responsible for reluctance people showed when it came to riddles and puzzles. In this crazy city people were afraid of jokes thanks to the Joker and of nursery rhymes thanks to Mad Hatter, so probably the same thing happened to riddles. Ed thought this riddlephobia unjustified – the Riddler was dead for many years, whereas the Joker and Mad Hatter were still out on the streets. Though the Riddler had been a criminal, Ed found his riddles witty and smart. Moreover, he got all of them right, maybe but few. He'd found some in old newspapers, but he was afraid most of them were gone with the Riddler. He imagined how spectacular it would be to have a riddle match with the Riddler. His second thought told him it wouldn't be quite so as he'd have most likely lost and then he'd have been punished by the Riddler.</p>
<p>Then there was that boy. Short with black hair. He intrigued Ed - there was something oddly familiar about him. Hadn't they met before? Edward didn't get a chance to catch his name yet. He usually sat in the back of classroom, threw menacing glances nad rarely talked to anyone. Ed wanted to talk to him, but didn't want to scare him off. He decided to ask somebody about that guy.</p>
<p>''Hi!'' he approached a small group of his classmates.</p>
<p>''Geez, Ed! Can't you at least once greet normally?'' girl named Alice sneered.</p>
<p>''What's the matter?'' boy called Phil asked.</p>
<p>''Of him beware - keep your distance. What happens to him is none of your business. But talk to him, and you will see, himself no more, will he be. Who is he?'' Ed asked.</p>
<p>''What, nobody wants to play with you?'' Phil pretended to wipe a tear and laughed.</p>
<p>''Um, no, that's not why I'm talking to you. I wanted to ask... who's that guy?'' Ed tilted his head towards the subject of his interest.</p>
<p>''Who?'' Dany raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''You know, sits at the last desk, black hair, doesn't talk much?'' Ed prompted.</p>
<p>''You mean that one?'' Dany pointed at a boy in question.</p>
<p>''Yeah, that one,'' Ed looked back and quickly turned his head again in fear that guy noticed he was asking about him. He had a weird feeling he was being watched by him.</p>
<p>''Ah, Oswald,'' Alice said.</p>
<p>''You know him?'' Ed asked.</p>
<p>''Yeah, from primary school. What a dipshit,'' she sighed. ''Why are you asking about him?''</p>
<p>''It'd be awkward not to know names of your classmates, right?'' Ed fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>''You could've asked him yourself,'' Phil crossed his arms. ''Stop bothering us.''</p>
<p>''I'd advise you to avoid him. He only looks for a way to start a fight,'' she eyed Oswald with disgust.</p>
<p>''Hey, Alice, you're ruining fun!'' Phil complained. ''I was hoping to see this freak getting his ass kicked!'' Dany laughed meanly at Phil's words.</p>
<p>Ed threw hateful glance at Phil and left without a word. Maybe this Oswald was watching him, because he wanted to torment him. Ed shrugged at his thoughts. One more person wouldn't make any difference. Still, he felt oddly compelled to look at Oswald. His vague familiarity was unsetting in a way he couldn't take his eyes from him. He decided to observe his classmate, maybe that way he would learn something about him. Alice was right – he got into a lot of fights. Still, there was something about him that made Ed believe he was the person that would become his friend. Ed couldn't explain that feeling and it irritated him. He didn't like to leave a question without an answer. After several days he decided to speak to Oswald. He felt like an idiot in their dance of spying on each other. If Oswald told him to get lost, he wouldn't be the first person to do so. And if he seeks for a way to torment Ed, he could've done it without following him. What that Oswald wanted from him? He walked to Oswald when he was opening his locker. Oswald didn't even turn around.</p>
<p>''Yeah? What do you want?'' he asked harshly.</p>
<p>''Um...'' Ed nervously fixed his glasses and wondered which riddle he should ask.</p>
<p>Oswald turned around and almost screamed. ''Edward!'' He actually looked surprised and scared, like he was in panic rather than annoyed with his presence. Well, that was new. And they said Oswald was troublesome.</p>
<p>Then Ed's mind caught another unexpected piece of information. ''You remember my name?''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really feel sorry for Ed. :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A friendship blossoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald's and Edward's thoughts on their new (or is it?) friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having finished classes Oswald went straight home. It was unusual for him - he liked to wander around the city, but this time he felt too overloaded with emotions for that. As soon as he walked into his flat, he headed for his room and collapsed on his bed. Finally being alone, he could scream into his pillow and thrash around the bed. He was so excited, so overjoyed and at the same time so anxious that his body couldn't contain all those feelings. He screamed and laughed, his mind couldn't decide how he should behave in the wake of meeting Edward. He had gived up hope, but has never stopped longing for his friend. Everyday he would think what would he say to Ed if they met and yet he had ruled it out from the realm of possibility. It felt great to be wrong. Never in this new life has he been so euphoric. He had just met Ed and this time befriended him on the first meeting, about what he was proud. How lucky he was to finally find him! Edward Nashton was Edward Nygma, the reincarnation of his old, best and only friend. There was some kind of aura of edwardiness around him. Ed had asked Oswald a riddle, to which the shorter of boys couldn't find an answer. Then he'd started talking about some resistors or whatever that thing was called. Oswald couldn't catch up Ed's train of thoughts after five minutes, but nevertheless he found it endearing. Ed reminded him of the nerd that had bothered him at the GCPD. The one he had met way before his mother's death, falling in love, betrayal, the Riddler. It was like the guy was the definition of Edward. In Oswald's mind only Edward Nygma was worthy of the name of Edward, he was the ultimate Edward and most Edward of them all. And the dog... well, that was an awkward subject. He had needed Edward back then, alright? Ed wasn't too happy about that back then and Oswald hoped he wouldn't dwell on the matter in his new life.</p>
<p>What he didn't know, however, was if Ed remembered his past life or was aware of who he really was. Was he also experiencing dreams about the past? Oswald's mind started conjuring countless possibilities. Maybe he kept them bottled up just like he had kept the Riddler? Maybe Riddler was one of Ed's previous lives when he was some kind of murderer and always tried to get out? If Ed had more previous lives at all, that is. Maybe they were some ancient rulers or... Oswald chased away his thoughts and tried to focus on his task – to find out if Ed remembered. He couldn't be too direct about it, the last thing he wanted was to scare his friend away in case Ed had no recollection of his past life. He had to come up with some plan. Not that he was in a hurry, they were just a couple of teenagers. Oswald hoped that this time fate was on his side. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling when he had calmed down. ''Ed,'' he whispered carefully, afraid that somebody might hear it. ''Edward,'' he spoke a bit louder and laughed. The name rolled off his tongue naturally, saying it was akin to muscle memory. ''Edward,'' he smiled. ''Ed!'' he stopped paying mind to his neighbours. Then he exhaled deeply, like he got a burden off his chest. He was so used to the feeling of loneliness that he had forgotten it was there. He kept his dreams secret. He had to hide from his mom who he really was, just like he had been hiding from his mother. He hated lying to them. Neither he had wanted to worry his mother in his past life nor he wanted to worry his mom in this life. None of them would understand. No one would. Only Edward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Hey, Oswald, you're alright?'' Irene furrowed her brow. Oswald lying on his bed and staring into possibly nothingness was a rare sight.</p>
<p>''Oh, mom!'' Oswald exclaimed in a panic. ''I didn't see you coming! Back from work this early?''</p>
<p>''Early?'' she raised an eyebrow. ''It's well past 6 o'clock.''</p>
<p>''Really? Time flies!''</p>
<p>''Are you sure everything is OK?'' she eyed him.</p>
<p>''Give it a rest, mom,'' he rolled his eyes. ''Everything's fine,'' he stopped for a moment. ''Yeah, in the fact a made friends with my classmate.'' Oswald decided there was no harm in telling his mom.</p>
<p>''That's great!'' she cheered. ''Although, knowing you, that person is already on teachers' black list,'' she huffed.</p>
<p>''No!'' Oswald protested. ''He's a typical nerd. He wears glasses and gets best marks!'' he laughed at how ridiculously it sounded. But that was Edward.</p>
<p>''And you befriended him?'' she asked not really believing him. She was relived that her son finally found a friend, but it didn't sound like him. Not to mention high school frienship often were short-lived. Oswald acted tough and independent, but he was just a kid. She didn't want him to get hurt. Her son has always been a bit of a loner. It was the first time he had called anyone his friend.</p>
<p>''Yeah, why?'' he narrowed his eyes looking for a trap in the conversation.</p>
<p>''Nothing. I'm happy for you. But you're not the person who likes to spend time with 'nerds','' she mimicked quotes with her fingers. ''I hope finding a person who would do your homework for you wasn't the reason for this friendship.''</p>
<p>''Mom!'' Oswald yelled offended. ''I didn't make friends with Edward to take advantage of his intellect! I mean no harm to him! Have more faith in me!''</p>
<p>''Edward?'' she asked confounded for some unknown to Oswald reason.</p>
<p>''Yeah? That's his name?'' Oswald shrugged theatrically. He really had no idea what game was his mom playing.</p>
<p>''Oh,'' she nodded. ''Well, why don't you invite him?'' she offered.</p>
<p>''We met not so long ago...''</p>
<p>''I know, school has started like two weeks ago,'' she sighed. ''But it looks like you've already grown fond of him, haven't you?''</p>
<p>''I guess I have. Ed really grows on you when you give him a chance,'' he smiled somewhat wistfully. Ed had grown on him nearly twenty years ago. It wasn't 'already'. It was more than his age if he was only counting his new life. ''I'll ask him.''</p>
<p>''OK. Let me know if he agrees,'' edges of her lips raised in a half-smile as she left Oswald's room.</p>
<p>''Sure.''</p>
<p>''And don't forget to do your homework. Your friend won't do that for you!'' she called.</p>
<p>''Mooom, please.''</p><hr/>
<p>Edward was thrilled to find a friend at last. People were talking about Oswald like he was mean, dangerous type, but out of all students he's shown Ed the most kindness. Unfortunately, he didn't like riddles, but that was a small cost for getting a friend. No one liked them, anyway. But he hadn't told Ed to get lost and even had listened to his riddle and it was all that mattered in the end. Of course he hadn't got it right. It felt nice to have somebody to talk to, somebody who'd listen without laughing at him. Oswald was nice and friendly and Ed wanted to argue anyone who said otherwise, but at the same time he had a feeling there was something savage about him, like he could snap and go berserk. It kind of frightened him, but at the same time he was drawn to it, he felt some unknown force under his skin pull him towards Oswald. That force craved Oswald's darkness. But these were only his stupid thoughts, not everybody was like his dad. Oswald was a naughty student, but he wasn't a psychopath. That wasn't possible. There wasn't any kind of darkness inside him. Oswald wasn't like his dad, he wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't trying to mock him. He wasn't trying to use his gullibility against him. He wasn't pretending, he really was he friend. Oswald was his friend. His friend. ''My friend, my friend, he's my friend,'' Ed repeated like a mantra in a hushed voice when he was coming home in the evening. He was stupid, naive. Maybe talking to Oswald was a mistake? He had been warned not to talk to him. And he walked straight into a trap. What right he had to deem himself smarter than other students when he was so careless? But Oswald was so honest in his behaviour, Ed felt safe around him. Oswald was the only person to actually care about his feelings. He endured his rambling about electronics, even though he looked really bored. It couldn't be just an act to humiliate him. Still, it was unwise and too rushed to call each other friends when they had first talked that day. But in that single day Oswald had shown him more care than anyone else in his entire life ever had. Yes, it was a rushed decision, but his instinct hadn't lied to him. There was something friendly and familiar about Oswald, who was simply hiding it not to destroy his facade of harshness. Gotham was a dangerous place where emotions and feelings were easily exploited. They were a vulnerability better kept locked away. This was a thing that Gothamites learnt early, just like Ed had learnt to hide his feelings from his dad. For Oswald's and his own safety his dad was never going to find out about their friendship. Who knew what would happen to Oswald if dad found out? Even if Oswald was who Ed's dad would like to see in his son, a though guy who often got into troubles, what if he discovered the soft side of his friend? The side that Ed was ready to bet that was greater than Oswald would like to admit.</p>
<p>Ed carefully walked into his flat, ready for his dad to yell at him. He only heard snoring. Good, his dad was asleep. He locked the door quietly and sneaked into his bedroom. He took his pajamas and headed towards bathroom. He took a quick shower and returned to his room. He sat on his bed. He couldn't wait to get to know Oswald better. He wanted to skip to the next day, but was too excited to fall asleep quickly. Besides, it was too early to go to sleep. Ed sighed slightly annoyed at this inconvenience. Well, there was no other way, he had to wait. Patience is a virtue, after all. It wasn't like Oswald was going to change his mind the next day, right? Honestly, Edward wasn't so sure of that. He was known for being socially awkward by society's standards, but that was only because those standards were senseless, at least in Ed's opinion. Which was usually more than enough to scare people off. However, it seemed that Oswald paid no mind to that. Worrying about it wasn't doing him any good, Ed decided. Time would show if their friendship was going to last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gotham City tour guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald and Edward go on a tour around Gotham.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward usually left for school early. It gave him some time on his own and decreased the risk of being late. This time he was even more eager to leave early. Chance of getting to know Oswald better was certainly an incentive. To his great joy his dad wasn't up yet, so he quickly fixed himself a sandwich and left the flat quietly only to start running when he was too far away to disturb his dad's sleep. When he got to his school, it was almost empty, but it was hardly surprising since he was an hour earlier. He opened his locked, took a book from it and sat quietly near radiator. As time passed school was getting more and more crowded, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of his new friend. With every minute he grew more anxious. Maybe Oswald didn't want to see him? Maybe it was a joke at his expense, after all. The more reasonable part of him prompted that most likely Oswald would be late and there was nothing to worry about. Ed took a look at his watch and sighed. Lesson would start in two minutes and still there was no sight of Oswald. He closed the book, put it back in locker and headed for classroom. The bell rang and students entered the classroom.</p>
<p>History teacher in a monotonous voice started his lesson. He yawned and apologised. ''Not only students hate morning classes. Coffee maker in teachers' room broke, can you believe it?'' Mr. Brooks complained. ''Alright, let's check presence. I don't know you yet and I won't probably remember your names. Students come and students go. In and out like that!'' he waved his hand. ''You look like Tom,'' he pointed at one student.</p>
<p>''No, I'm Alex,'' teenager said in slightly irritated tone.</p>
<p>''I thought you were Tom. Did you introduce yourself as Tom last week perhaps?''</p>
<p>''No!'' Alex protested.</p>
<p>''Eh, I'm never gonna learn and there's no need to try. There was Tom few years ago, who looked like you. I think he was Tom... or maybe Ray,'' Mr. Brooks pondered. ''Ah, who cares! Now, where was I? Oh yes, presence. Collin Alderson?''</p>
<p>''Present.''</p>
<p>''Oookay. Jennifer Avalos?''</p>
<p>''Present.''</p>
<p>And list went so on and so forth. Checking it took Mr. Brooks some time as he was misreading last names, skipping some and reading more than once other. Mr. Brooks looked like a man tired with life who was counting years till his retirement. For a history teacher he had awful memory. Ed's heart sank when the only answer to 'Flickencan' was silence. Having checked the list, the teacher asked his students to open their books on the second chapter and began talking about his subject. Listening to his voice was a torture on its own. The man has been gifted with the most boring voice on the whole Earth. Also he often changed the subject of his monologue to something completely unrelated, making it even more difficult to follow. Ed stared blankly at his book. He knew the topic Mr. Brooks was talking about and he deemed talking about it in such a boring way a crime. But Mr. Brooks didn't care. He said during his first classes that he didn't wish to make students' lives more difficult with his subject, so he wasn't going to ask them during lessons. They would be assessed by tests and extra projects for those who wished to get better mark.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door slammed loudly and everybody jumped in their sits. ''Sorry,'' Oswald raised his hands. Ed smiled seeing his friend without even thinking about it. Oswald must have noticed that as he nodded towards Ed.</p>
<p>''And who you might be?'' teacher asked.</p>
<p>''Oswald Flickencan,'' he said between gasps. He'd clearly been running.</p>
<p>''Next time when you're late enter the classroom quieter. Some of your classmates are trying to sleep,'' Mr. Brooks sneered.</p>
<p>Oswald chuckled. ''Sure.''</p>
<p>''Anyway, where was I...? Does anyone remember? No? Today's youth...'' teacher sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the lesson came to an end, much to everyone's relief. Students walked out with even less energy than they had at the beginning.</p>
<p>''Hey, you were late,'' Ed noted.</p>
<p>''Yeah, I think everyone noticed, Edward,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''What a bore this Brooks is, geez!''</p>
<p>''Isn't he? I wonder why he hasn't retired yet. He looks old enough for that. Why they still keep him is a mystery on its own. History teacher with a memory of a Swiss cheese? Please!'' Ed huffed.</p>
<p>''Well, at least passing history won't be difficult,'' Oswald shrugged.</p>
<p>''If that's all you care about...''</p>
<p>''You knew who you were talking to when you asked me to be your friend,'' Oswald smirked mischievously. ''And I've got certain reputation.''</p>
<p>''From your previous school?''</p>
<p>''Yep,'' Oswald confirmed with a hint of pride.</p>
<p>''I've met some people who have the luck of knowing you longer,'' Ed whispered conspirationally.</p>
<p>''And?''</p>
<p>''You're not exactly well-liked.''</p>
<p>''Great observation, Edward,'' Oswald sighed. ''Yet, you decided to befriend me. And it wasn't an impulse. You were following me,'' he gave Ed knowing look.</p>
<p>''And you were following me, so what?'' Ed said defensively.</p>
<p>''Nothing,'' Oswald shrugged. ''Just an observation,'' he wondered if Ed would take the bait. Usually it just took leaving him a clue and Ed would come to a conclusion on his own. Cops were so stupid, they had no idea who had they lost. Ed could have been an important asset to police department if they had realised that. ''Anyway, what would you say to going to my place?''</p>
<p>''You mean today?'' Ed was caught off guard.</p>
<p>''Why not?'' Oswald offered.</p>
<p>''I'd like to, but um, maybe next week?''</p>
<p>''Sure, no problem. I'm glad you agreed,'' Oswald smiled.</p>
<p>''Hey, Oswald, what are you doing today after school?''</p>
<p>''I haven't decided yet,'' Oswald said nonchalantly. ''Why?''</p>
<p>''Maybe we could go somewhere?''</p>
<p>''Yeah! Good idea! Where do you usually go?''</p>
<p>''Uhm, well,'' Ed stared at his shoes. ''Library.'' <em>Really smooth, Edward</em>, he thought disappointed at himself. <em>And you wonder why you don't have friends.</em></p>
<p>''Ah,'' Oswald smiled. ''Why did I ask in the first place? I should have known.'' <em>Gosh, where else Ed would spend his free time?</em> Oswald wanted to kick himself for that question. He knew his friend, for God's sake!</p>
<p>''And where do you go when you have some time for yourself?''</p>
<p>''Where my feet will carry me, my friend. I know this city really well, I've got to tell you,'' he preened. ''However, there are some places I visit more often.''</p>
<p>''And what are these places, may I ask?'' Ed leant towards Oswald.</p>
<p>''I can show you if you want to,'' Oswald offered.</p>
<p>''I'd love to! You're gonna be my private tour guide,'' Ed joked.</p>
<p>''Pfft! You've probably seen most of them anyway.'' Oswald wanted to ask if Ed remembered the docks, his mother's grave, the GCPD and many other places that held importance to their history, but it was too early for this kind of question.</p>
<p>''And libraries?''</p>
<p>''I'm sorry, my friend, but I hate them,'' Oswald confessed.</p>
<p>''Ow! That hurt,'' Ed acted upset, but he couldn't hide the mirth on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''So, where are we going, Oswald?'' Ed asked when they were leaving school.</p>
<p>''I'm not telling you. You'll see,'' Oswald teased. ''Just trust me.''</p>
<p>''You're not going to kill me in some dark alley, are you?'' Ed poked his friend playfully and Oswald snorted.</p>
<p>''Nothing of the sort, I assure you. Ok, first we gotta catch a bus. Stay close.''</p>
<p>''Aye, aye, captain. I wouldn't like to get lost in a wrong district.''</p>
<p>''Follow me and you'll be safe,'' Oswald offered his friend a smile. ''You won't get lost with me.''</p>
<p>''Well, not everybody is a wanderer like you,'' Ed chuckled.</p>
<p>''Me, a wanderer? Please, I've never been outside Gotham.''</p>
<p>''Never? Not even once?'' Ed asked surprised. Even his dad took him once outside the city. They'd spend a week on some farm where his dad had hoped Ed would have become more manly. Which didn't work out, but Ed had a good time.</p>
<p>''Nope,'' Oswald shook his head. ''And frankly, I don't really wish to leave. I like it here, y'know.''</p>
<p>''Are you curious what the world outside is like?''</p>
<p>Oswald pretended to think about the answer for a good moment only to say ''No''.</p>
<p>''Whatever pleases you,'' Ed shrugged. He'd like to travel around the world one day. Gotham was a big city, but sometimes in felt damp and smelly. He'd like to breath in the air that wasn't so hopelessly Gotham. He imagined it cold and fresh and energising. That was how he remembered his stay at the farm.</p>
<p>''What about you?'' Oswald asked.</p>
<p>''Me?''</p>
<p>''Mmhm,'' Oswald nodded.</p>
<p>''I'd love to see some other places. You can learn a lot while travelling.''</p>
<p>''That's what they say. Oh, hurry! This one is ours!'' Oswald pointed at the bus approaching the bus stop. Both of them ran and managed to get in the bus in the last few second. They were gasping loudly. ''I hate public transport,'' Oswald complained.</p>
<p>''Yeah, same,'' Ed tried to catch his breath. ''Which stop is ours?''</p>
<p>''Nosy, aren't you?'' Oswald smirked. ''Don't worry, I'll tell you when to get out.''</p>
<p>Ed smiled in return. Oswald apparently wanted this trip to be surprising. ''You've planned out the whole tour, haven't you?''</p>
<p>''You asked which places I've been visiting and I decided it would be the best to show you,'' Oswald explained. Also the tour around the city gave him good opportunity to discreetly observe Ed's behaviour. If Ed caught a glimpse of familiar sight, he could say something that would prove he knew.</p>
<p>Ed watched buildings they were passing by. He took a note of every turn and put them on the map of Gotham in his mind. If Oswald wasn't telling him, he'd figure their destination on his own. Oswald noticed his friend getting lost in thoughts. He's missed the sight dearly, even though it was most often irritating. He'd like to take a look inside that wonderful mind. ''What are thinking about so diligently?''</p>
<p>''To cross the water I'm the way, for water I'm above: I touch it not and, truth to say, I neither swim nor move. What am I?'' The riddle earned boys inhospitable looks from the people nearby.</p>
<p>Oswald laughed. Refuse to give Edward the answer and he'd find it himself. ''You really couldn't help yourself...?'' Oswald stopped himself just in time from calling Edward 'The Riddler'. In old life he'd make some remark about Ed's riddles. Old habits truly died hard. ''Patience is not your forte, I see. Yes, I wanted to show you one of the bridges of Gotham.''</p>
<p>''Sorry for the riddle, not one of my best. I'll do better next time,'' Ed fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>''Riddles are not welcome in our city, young man,'' sneered elderly woman.</p>
<p>''And so aren't plants, cats, jokes, rhymes, circuses and the general idea of fun, but I haven't seen them proclaimed illegal anywhere,'' Oswald turned his head to look the woman in her eyes and narrowed his in unfriendly manner. ''Having problem with it, ma'am?'' he asked harshly.</p>
<p>''That's not the way to talk to old, sick woman!'' she exclaimed.</p>
<p>''Keep talking, old lady,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''Nobody's buying your act.''</p>
<p>Ed pulled Oswald by his elbow. ''I appreciate it, but give it a rest, Os.''</p>
<p>Oswald's heart fluttered at the sound of shortened version of his name. ''Never,'' he said firmly. ''You are you who are,'' he jabbed Ed's chest. ''And if other people don't like it, it's their problem, not yours!'' Ed blinked speechless. Nobody has ever stood up for him. ''It's our stop, let's go, Ed,'' he said loudly enough for everybody in the bus to hear it. When the door opened, he got out and Ed followed him.</p>
<p>Having left the bus, Ed shook back to reality. ''That was, I mean, thanks,'' he rubbed his hands.</p>
<p>''Don't mention it,'' Oswald waved his hand dismissively. ''Anyway, here we are!'' He made generous broad with his arms. ''The first rebuilt bridge after No Man's Land.''</p>
<p>''Isn't it too close to the borders of Gotham for your liking?'' Ed bumped their shoulders.</p>
<p>''No! I like it! It's like a mysterious border of my world. It gives you also good view at the riverside. I often come here to throw pebbles or sticks in the river and to think.''</p>
<p>''And what are you thinking about here?''</p>
<p>''Whatever's on my mind at the moment. You know, 'Sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in. Lonely as I am, together we cry','' Oswald smirked.</p>
<p>''Good one, 'Under The Bridge'. Fitting,'' Ed nodded.</p>
<p>''Yeah,'' Oswald added more gloomily. ''I live with my mom, I've got no other relatives,'' he put his arms on the railing and rested his chin on them.</p>
<p>''I know how it feels. I've got only my dad,'' Ed said with apathy. Dad wasn't the subject he wanted to talk about.</p>
<p>''We have more in common than we thought, it seems,'' Oswald sighed. ''I had dad and a sister, but they died in the car accident. I've never met my grandparents from my mom's side, they had died before I was born. She doesn't like to talk about it. I think they might have died during No Man's Land, she always gets furious when somebody mentions it. Grandpa from dad's side died when I was little and grandma few months after dad and Erica. So only mom and I left.''</p>
<p>''Erica was your sister?'' Ed asked.</p>
<p>''Yes.''</p>
<p>''Sorry for your loss,'' Ed wasn't sure how to talk about this kind of matters or what to do. He put carefully hand on his friend's shoulder.</p>
<p>''It was all long ago, I shouldn't dwell on it. What about your family?'' Oswald looked at Ed.</p>
<p>''I only know my father. I've never met grandparents or aunts or uncles. I don't even know if my parents had any sibilings. And mom...'' he drifted off. Not to mentioning her would have made it look suspicious. ''She died when I was little.'' She could have as well died. Truth was too painful. Even if they met, they wouldn't recognise each other. Ed was surprised to find himself hugged by his friend. He froze, but before he could comprehend what happened and react properly, Oswald let him go.</p>
<p>''I'm sorry too,'' Oswald said.</p>
<p>''As you said, it was all long ago,'' Ed offered him sad smile. ''Anyway,'' he cleared his throat. ''You said the bridge let you have a good look at the city. What do you see from here?''</p>
<p>''You can see skyscrapers, obviously. Most notably, Wayne Tower. Original one was torn down by none other than Bruce Wayne himself during No Man's Land.''</p>
<p>Ed raised his eyebrows at the information. ''Oh, I didn't know that! Why did he do that?''</p>
<p>''Hell if I knew!'' Oswald moved his hands wildly. ''To stop the army, maybe?''</p>
<p>''First bridge, now Wayne Tower... You seem to possess some knowledge about this city,'' Ed tilted his head curiously.</p>
<p>''When I was younger I used to read old newspapers and books about Gotham's newest history. I know a thing or two,'' Oswald shrugged. Of course, first and foremost he had his memories, but he wasn't going to mention that.</p>
<p>''But to get those you had to go to a library,'' Ed noted. ''And you said you hated them!''</p>
<p>''Yes, but,'' Oswald raised a finger. ''I won't let my hatred stand between me and the information I want to get.''</p>
<p>''You're not who people think you are, Oswald,'' Ed eyed his friend with a dose of admiration. It looked that Oswald Flickencan was a puzzle on his own. And if there was something Ed loved, for sure it was a good puzzle. <em>Not like love love, more like love enjoy,</em> Ed corrected himself in his thoughts. It wasn't like that, obviously. He liked Oswald, but not like that. He was simply happy to find somebody who understood him. He felt like he's known Oswald his whole life, even though they knew each other for two days. Ed couldn't stop his inner voice from cackling as he got entangled in his thoughts.</p>
<p>''Who is? I'm sure there's so much more to you than brilliant nerd everybody sees,'' Oswald dared.</p>
<p>Ed swallowed nervously. At times like this it was more difficult to keep his inner voice locked away. He forced himself to hide it in a deeper corner of his mind. He would not let it out. He didn't want Oswald to know, he didn't want to scare him off. His voice wasn't who he was. It was just a way to vent his hatred for his dad.</p>
<p>''Why don't you make a project about Gotham and save our class from Mr. Brooks?'' Ed suggested.</p>
<p>''No, Ed, you're not going to turn me into a nerd, that's not going to happen,'' Oswald friendly patted Ed's shoulder.</p>
<p>''What's the thing that interests you the most in the history you've been reading about?''</p>
<p>''Underworld,'' Oswald answered with no second thoughts. ''Especially the time when old order started crumbling and new one started growing its roots. Before Batman watched over the city. When Don Falcone was weak enough to be thrown off his throne.''</p>
<p>''Oh, do you want to become a detective?'' Ed asked curiously.</p>
<p>''God forbid, no!'' Oswald made disgusted face at the concept. ''What about you? Do you want to work in forensics, perhaps?''</p>
<p>Ed laughed. Oswald guessed that quickly. ''Yes, I've been thinking about it.''</p>
<p>''Don't, the wage is awful. You, my friend, can do much better.''</p>
<p>''Thanks for advise, I'll keep that in mind.''</p>
<p>''Look! There are docks!'' Oswald pointed at the place. ''Have you ever been at the docks?''</p>
<p>''No,'' Ed took off his glasses and looked at the docks. ''I'm far-sighted,'' he explained.</p>
<p>Oswald nodded. He already knew that. There was a possibility that in his new life Ed wasn't far-sighted, but apparently it wasn't the case. He took glasses from Ed's hand and put them on. ''God, you're blind as bat! How do I look?''</p>
<p>''I don't know. I'm blind as bat as you were kind enough to notice,'' Ed laughed. ''Probably smart, though.''</p>
<p>Oswald handed back Ed's glasses. ''Ouch, my eyes hurt. Seriously, though, you've never been at the docks?'' he studied his friend carefully.</p>
<p>''Why would I?'' Ed wondered.</p>
<p>''I don't know. Good for you, I guess. The place is awful.'' Observation: Ed was honest when he said he'd never been there. Conclusion: Ed didn't remember his past life or his memories were incomplete or he was lying damn well. But why would he lie about the docks? The question and the answer were innocent on their own, only the context of their previous lives changed their meaning. Maybe Ed needed more time to recall the life of Edward Nygma? ''Let's move on, we can't spend the whole day here. But before we reach the next destination of our little trip, we need to stop by a florist.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald entered Gotham Cemetery with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand and with Edward by his side.</p>
<p>''Well, I must admit I didn't see that coming,'' Ed watched graves. ''Graveyards aren't usually places where people like to go. Flowers are for your relatives?''</p>
<p><em>Yes and no</em>, Oswald thought. He couldn't say that without making things awkward, so he said instead: ''They are for someone special,'' he turned to face his friend. ''Gertrud Kapelput. She was Penguin's mother. She's got no living relatives. I found her grave by accident. It was all in weeds and forgotten.''</p>
<p>''And you cleaned it?''</p>
<p>''Yes and I come back from time to time. I always bring flowers. I've read lilies were her favourite.''</p>
<p>''What about the Penguin? Wasn't he buried by his mother's side?''</p>
<p>''Thar was his wish,'' Oswald noted. ''But he wasn't buried there. I don't know where he lies.'' After his death he wasn't even granted that much. They even took his last wish away from him, he thought with anger rushing in his veins. ''Neither do I know where the Riddler lies,'' he added absentmindedly, more talking to himself than to his companion. ''They died side by side.'' He didn't remember seeing Ed die, the last thing he remembered from his previous life was running away from the police with Edward by his side. In his last seconds when the bullet had pierced his body, he had seen Ed halt at the sound. And that was it. He guessed Ed had been killed shortly after. But it wasn't like he could just ask Ed, when apparently he had no recollection of these events.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that Ed wasn't as interested in Gotham's underworld's history as Oswald, he thought that what had happened to the Riddler and the Penguin was greatly unfair. To Ed's best knowledge, they were the only villains to get killed during apprehension. All other criminals got locked in Arkham or Blackgate. He was aware he shouldn't be thinking that, they were criminals, after all. But the Riddler and the Penguin seemed to be smarter than the most of Gotham's villains. Not to mention Riddler's wonderful riddles.</p>
<p>''Maybe we could find them together? I've got no aversion to libraries,'' Ed couldn't help himself from teasing Oswald about the matter. ''I could do some research,'' he offered.</p>
<p>''Could you?'' Oswald's eyes widened and his voice was too high-pitched for the place where they stood. ''That would be amazing!''</p>
<p>''Of course,'' Ed assured. ''I can't guarantee I will find them, but I'll try. Since you're interested in that subject, I'll be glad to help.''</p>
<p>''Thank you, Edward,'' Oswald hoped Ed wouldn't notice tears gathering in his eyes. It was really important to him. He'd tried to find their burial site, but had given up just like he'd given up his search for Edward. Now he had his friend with him, so searching for their graves wasn't an impossible task.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Welcome to my kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed spends time with Oswald at his friend's place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''I hate it's been only three weeks and we're having English test this week already,'' Oswald grumbled when he was leaving the school with Edward.</p>
<p>''Well, it was inevitable. Just like incoming tests from other subjects. They just waiting for you behind the corner~!'' Ed teased. Oswald just huffed and rolled his eyes. Ed noticed he's done it a lot. ''Do you live far from here?'' he changed the subject.</p>
<p>''Not that much. Only eight bus stops from the school. And you?''</p>
<p>Ed suddenly felt hot and sweaty. He didn't want Oswald to know where he lived. Nor he wanted him to see his home or to meet his dad. ''I don't know the distance between your home and our school, but I think in my case it's greater distance.''</p>
<p>''You must be an early bird,'' Oswald laughed. ''You always arrive earlier than the others and it seems your commuting time is longer. When do you get up?'' he said in a slightly indignant manner.</p>
<p>''Five in the morning,'' Ed said calmly.</p>
<p>''Oh my! I would never get up this early!'' Oswald said disgusted.</p>
<p>''I figured out that much,'' Ed chuckled. ''You're often late for school.''</p>
<p>''Well, there's no need to hurry, in my opinion.''</p>
<p>''A diamond plate, a glowing grate, a place you never leave. What am I?'' Ed asked.</p>
<p>Oswald gazed at him. ''Well, I don't know, my friend. Please, enlighten me.''</p>
<p>''Home,'' Ed smiled. ''You invited me last week. I don't mean to bother you,'' Ed swayed nervously. ''And I get if it's not the right time...''</p>
<p>''Oh, stop it!'' Oswald waved his hand. ''Of course you can come over.''</p>
<p>''If that's not a problem.''</p>
<p>''Sh, I don't want to hear a word of it,'' Oswald demanded and Ed immediately went quiet. ''We need to take the bus line 5.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald pulled the keys out from his backpack and unlocked the door. ''This is where I live. My mom's at work, so we have the whole place for ourselves. Make yourself at home.''</p>
<p>''That's really nice place!'' Ed walked in. ''Where do I put my coat and my shoes?''</p>
<p>''I'll take your coat and shoes... put them somewhere there,'' Oswald gestured vaguely.</p>
<p>Ed handed Oswald his coat and started unlacing his shoes. Oswald put their coats in a nearby wardrobe. ''So, what are our plans for today?'' he asked.</p>
<p>''I don't know. We just got here. We'll have to do homework,'' Ed noted.</p>
<p>''You didn't come here to do your homewrok, did you, Edward?'' Oswald said unamused.</p>
<p>''You are the host, so whatever suits you, works for me too. It's just, y'know, worth remembering.''</p>
<p>''I might have found something you'd enjoy...'' Oswald's eyes sparked at his new idea. ''I bet you like board games!''</p>
<p>''Oh, yes! I-I enjoy them a lot, that is,'' Ed hesitated. He didn't have a lot of them at home. His dad thrown away some of them, alongside his favourite puzzles. Ed put all his savings, and those were small, in puzzles, board games and hobby magazines. He had to hide them from his dad, who always yelled when he spotted them, that they were not manly. Sadly, he only had himself to play those games. ''Do you perhaps own-,'' he started overeagerly.</p>
<p>''Chess?'' Oswald interrupted with cheeky smile. It was great to see how little has changed about Ed. Or maybe it hasn't at all. Truth be told, Oswald had never got the chance to get to know his friend well before he decided to walk down the criminal path. ''Yes, we have those.''</p>
<p>''I'm gonna destroy you,'' Ed grinned wide enough to show all of his teeth.</p>
<p>''I've got no doubt, my friend. I'm hopeless at chess. I hoped you'd go easy on me.''</p>
<p>''No way,'' Ed laughed. ''Be prepared to get you ass kicked.''</p>
<p>''Hey, be careful or I'll kick your ass,'' Oswald poked him playfully.</p>
<p>''Yeah, right, sorry,'' Ed rebuked himself for forgetting his friend could cause problems.</p>
<p>''Geez, chill, Ed!'' Oswald laughed. ''Don't be so stiff! I was kidding.''</p>
<p>''You weren't when you got that kid from other class a black eye.''</p>
<p>''Sorry, not sorry,'' Oswald yawned. ''He asked for it. Anyway, where do we keep chess? Wait a sec, I'll be right back.''</p>
<p>''Ok,'' Ed was left alone when Oswald disappeared in his room.</p>
<p>Oswald returned after surely longer time than a second. ''I've found it!'' he exclaimed triumphantly.</p>
<p>''Where are we playing?''</p>
<p>''Dining room?'' Oswald shrugged. ''Oh, my bad, I forgot! I'm terrible host,'' he said quickly. ''Here's my room,'' he pointed at the door behind whose he'd disappeared in a search for the game. ''That's my mom's,'' he pointed at the other. ''Bathroom, two-in-one dining room with living room and kitchen,'' he kept showing his friend his flat.</p>
<p>''Quite spacious,'' Ed admired the place.</p>
<p>''Yeah, well, I don't sleep on the couch so that's good enough for me,'' Oswald chuckled. ''Take a sit and I'll bring a chair.''</p>
<p>Ed sat on the couch and started unpacking the game on the table when Oswald returned with a chair. He put it on the opposite side of the table. ''I can teach you playing chess if you want to,'' Ed offered not taking his eyes from the board. He put the pieces carefully.</p>
<p>''No, I'm good. I'll never learn. It's too complicated for me – the horse-''</p>
<p>''The knight,'' Ed said harshly.</p>
<p>''It has a horse head on it! Nevermind, the moves are weird.'' Oswald wasn't really a fan of chess. Even though he had to predict your opponent's moves, just like in real world when he'd been fighting for power, he wasn't allowed to cheat. Where's the fun in that? He had climbed to the top thanks to changing sides, deception and betrayals. He had had the ability to change his enemies into his allies when the need called. He couldn't do that in chess.</p>
<p>''The white starts,'' Ed said when he finished putting pieces on the board. The white were Oswald's.</p>
<p>Shorter boy moved one of pawns and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''Anyway, I think you might be interested on my search for the graves,'' Ed said casually when moving his pawn.</p>
<p>''Have you found anything?'' Oswald asked curiously.</p>
<p>''No, unfortunately,'' Ed shook his head.</p>
<p>''Well, if that's so, don't waste your time for that,'' Oswald said with a hint of disappointment. He really hoped Ed would find something. ''I've spent some time searching, but as you see I came empty-handed.''</p>
<p>''No, most likely I wasn't looking into right books. Maybe I should ask the cemetery administrator?''</p>
<p>''Ah, give it a rest. It'd look weird if a high schooler asked about criminals' graves.'' Maybe the best solution was to give up. Fate was leading them. If they were supposed to find their graves, they would find them, anyway. He had given up looking for Edward and he now he was reunited with him. If only Ed remembered his past.</p>
<p>''I could say I was working on a project,'' Ed moved another piece.</p>
<p>An idea struck Oswald. ''Maybe they hid the bodies to prevent them from being brought back from the dead? It's happened already. I mean,'' he added quickly to clarify. ''Being back from the dead, not hiding corpses.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, I've heard about it. It makes sense. The Penguin and the Riddler were far more dangerous and the other, from what I've gathered.'' Oswald felt something flutter in his stomach. ''Check,'' Ed smiled.</p>
<p>''Ugh,'' Oswald groaned. ''You can have the mate,'' he moved first piece in his sight. ''Do you think they were buried as unknown corpses?''</p>
<p>''I've got no idea. But I could check by the date of death.''</p>
<p>''That's some idea,'' Oswald nodded.</p>
<p>''Mate,'' Ed announced.</p>
<p>''What a surprise,'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''One more?'' Ed asked. ''You can be whites again.''</p>
<p>Oswald wanted to say 'no', but seeing how much fun Ed had stopped him from it. ''You start.''</p>
<p>Ed jumped from excitement and started rearranging pieces on the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opened. Irene walked in and noticed an additional pair of shoes. She smiled. It was good for her son to have a friend. ''Hello?'' she knocked on her son's bedroom door, but there was no response. He peaked in, but it was empty. She closed the door and went to the dining room. ''There you are.''</p>
<p>''Oh, mom, hi! Mom, this is Ed,'' Oswald introduced his friend. ''Ed, this is my mom.''</p>
<p>''Nice to meet you, Edward,'' she said.</p>
<p>''Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Flickencan,'' Ed said politely.</p>
<p>''I've heard a lot of good things about you,'' she went on.</p>
<p>''Um, thanks,'' Ed ducked his head sheepishly.</p>
<p>''Funny thing. When Oswald was little he had a teddy bear and he called him Edward or Edmund or Edwin, something like that.''</p>
<p>Oswald went all red. Why did she have to embarrass him in front of his friend? He almost forgot about that teddy bear already! He was too young back then to understand why he had been obsessed with that name, alright?</p>
<p>''Playing chess, I see? It hasn't been used in ages! How did you manage to get my son play it?''</p>
<p>''Oswald offered it himself,'' Ed explained.</p>
<p>''Really, did he, now?'' She raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>''And I've lost every single match,'' Oswald added.</p>
<p>''We had quite a lot of them,'' Ed said contented.</p>
<p>''Are you guys hungry? I'm starving,'' Irene said.</p>
<p>''Yeah, I think we could eat something, right, Ed?'' Oswald looked at his friend.</p>
<p>''Uh, yes. And something to drink if that's not a problem,'' Ed played with a pawn.</p>
<p>''Oswald, why didn't you offer your friend something to drink?'' Irene eyed him judgingly.</p>
<p>''I forgot, OK? Ed hasn't asked, so...''</p>
<p>''Your friend seems to be shy,'' she noted. ''I'll get you some tea. Unfortunately, we've got only leftovers from yesterday's chicken, but there'll be enough for everyone. I hope you don't mind, Edward?''</p>
<p>''That's alright by me,'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>''Ok, then,'' Irene headed for the kitchen.</p>
<p>''Sorry for my mom,'' Oswald looked away awkwardly.</p>
<p>''Why? She seems nice,'' Ed looked at his friend curiously.</p>
<p>''Yeah, but well,'' Oswald made another unclear gesture. ''You know.''</p>
<p>''I think we should clean up,'' Ed picked pieces from the board.</p>
<p>''Yes, dinner and chess might not be the best combination,'' Oswald chuckled.</p>
<p>''You really had a teddy bear who shared my name?'' Ed couldn't hide his amusement.</p>
<p>''I don't remember,'' Oswald lied. ''Is this of any importance?''</p>
<p>''No, that's just funny that you had that teddy bear and we became friends so soon after meeting,'' Ed smirked.</p>
<p>''If that bothers you, please know my reason for befriending you wasn't you sharing a name with my toy,'' Oswald shook his head at how ridiculous it sounded.</p>
<p>''Isn't it interesting, though, that we made friends so easily?'' Ed tilted his head. ''I told you I sensed something friendly about you, but there was also something other that made me spy on you.''</p>
<p>''And what was that?'' Oswald hardly could keep his voice steady. It was possible that Ed was only pretending he didn't remember. He always had a thing for theatrics.</p>
<p>''It's hard to explain,'' Ed's words made Oswald's heart beat faster. He knew it was hard to explain. Why were they reborn? Who had done this? Waiting for every next word felt like eternity. ''I felt there was familiar about you, Oswald, and I still do.''</p>
<p>Oswald smiled sadly. So close yet so far from the answer he wanted to hear. ''I felt that way too. Do you belive in fate, Edward?'' he looked his friend firmly in his eyes.</p>
<p>Many people deemed belief in fate irrational. Not Edward, however. World was logical, everything had its reasons and its consequences. Sometimes seemingly unimportant event led to something of a great importance. It wasn't coincidence – everything was reasonable and measurable, after all. No, it was fate. Fate was leading people's lives from one moment to the other in the shape they were supposed to take. It linked causes and outcomes. Most people didn't recognise that, because the events were too unimportant on their own to be noticed. Ed was smarter than others, he acknowledged these connections.</p>
<p>''I do, in the fact,'' Ed affirmed.</p>
<p>Oswald's smile was almost predatory. ''I think our meeting was fate.''</p>
<p>Ed gasped. Oswald was right. That was why they got along so well, inspite of their completely different personalities. What was a chance that shy, socially awkward nerd would befriend somebody with a reputation of troublemaker on the first meeting? Ed knew he was above the mediocrity, that fate had something in store for him. It seemed he was right – fate had Oswald in store for him. He had a friend who accepted him and in return Ed admired Oswald's self-esteem. He wished he possessed it too.</p>
<p>''I'm sure of that,'' Ed smiled in return.</p>
<p>''Boys!'' Oswald's mom called. ''Dinner is heated!''</p>
<p>''Just a sec, mom!'' Oswald yelled.</p>
<p>''I think we should go,'' Ed said insecurely.</p>
<p>''Go to the kitchen. I'll put chess back,'' Oswald took the box.</p>
<p>Edward stood up and walked towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>''Oswald's not coming?'' Irene sighed.</p>
<p>''He's putting chess back,'' Ed explained.</p>
<p>''Yeah, right. Anyway, tea is ready too,'' she handed taller boy a plate. ''Oswald! It's getting cold!''</p>
<p>''Mom!'' Oswald groaned. ''I hear you, you don't have to yell,'' he entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>Edward smiled. Like mother, like son, apparently. Oswald grabbed a plate and a cup of tea. Then all three of them moved back to the dining room. The place was unusually crowded for that flat.</p>
<p>''So, Edward, you haven't graduated the same school as Oswald?'' Irene asked.</p>
<p>''Mom, could you please stop bothering Ed with questions?'' Oswald was ready to beg her.</p>
<p>''Not a problem,'' Ed coughed awkwardly. ''You're right. We've just met.''</p>
<p>''Such a shame. I wish Oswald got some friends earlier.''</p>
<p>''I've never had a friend before, either,'' Ed shrugged. ''I've been to weird for others.''</p>
<p>''I told you, it's their problem, not yours,'' Oswald tried to lift his friend's mood.</p>
<p>Irene could hardly believe it was her boy. Oswald was acting differently around Edward. He was more soft. He used to be like this before the accident. She truly wished he had a friend back then, somebody he could talk to. She was just as broken as he was, she couldn't have offered him consolation. She felt she has failed as a mother. Oswald's behaviour at school was her fault. She should've done something about it, but she's been hopeless. She'd tried scolding, talking with her son about his behaviour and grounding Oswald. Nothing had helped. Maybe having a friend would change him.</p>
<p>''I'm happy you visited us, Edward, but it's getting late. I'm not throwing you away, but you shouldn't go home too late. Your parents will be worried.''</p>
<p>''My dad's used to me coming home late. I spend most of my free time in libraries doing homework and reading...'' Ed looked started out of sudden. ''I haven't done my homework!'' he realized. Oswald snorted.</p>
<p>''I'm guessing Oswald hasn't either. Why don't you do it together when you finish eating?'' she suggested.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oswald's mom: aww, Oswald's going to calm down with his behaviour now that he's got a friend<br/>Oswald: *thinking about terrorizing the city with his friend and revenge*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Self-defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed gets attacked by school gang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald could swear he only looked away for a second. It seemed it was enough – when he looked where his friend used to stand a second ago, he was gone. Oswald's first impulse was to be offended Ed went somewhere in the middle of Oswald's sentence. If he was bored, he really didn't have to walk away. On the other hand, Edward has never had great social skills. Then he looked around. Two guys, Oswald wasn't sure what was their grade, pinned Ed to the wall. He tried to fight them, but they were only laughing at his poor attempts. Idiots thought that hiding behind the raw of lockers would work. Oswald attacked them without a second thought. He would not let anyone touch his friend. Edward was so fragile without his memories. The more time passed, the more Oswald was convinced that it wasn't just an act – Ed really had no idea who he truly was. Until Ed regained his memories or learnt how to defend himself, he was Oswald's responsibility. Oswald pushed away one of guys and punched the other in the stomach, causing him to release Edward from his grip. Stupefied Ed fell on the ground. Then the first guy jumped on Oswald's back, who turned around and pinned him with his back to the wall and hit him with his elbow. The other guy yanked Oswald's leg and Oswald fell. This wasn't the smartest move of the attacker as the short boy landed on the guy on his back. Oswald was too experienced to let his position be used against him – he kicked the guy yanking his leg in the crotch. Poor boy curled in pain. As soon as Oswald got up, he started kicking him, his fury completely blinded him. Not really knowing what to do, Ed sat on the guy that Oswald had fallen on and punched his face. Then again and again. He breathed heavily and laughed against himself. He shouldn't do that, he shouldn't beat the other boy, he shouldn't laugh about it, but it felt in a way liberating. Finally he wasn't the one on the receiving end. Then a teacher came in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were told to wait outside headmaster's office. Then they were invited one-by-one.</p>
<p>''Oswald Flickencan,'' the headmaster looked at Oswald. ''I've heard you used to cause a lot of troubles in previous school.''</p>
<p>Oswald crossed his arms. ''I don't know how this has any relevance to the present situation.''</p>
<p>''Also you already had several fights in our high school,'' headmaster said unamused.</p>
<p>''I'm not the only one. Why don't you take care of the guys that attacked Edward?''</p>
<p>''I have already talked to them. They said it was you who attacked them.''</p>
<p>''They always say that,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''I was defending my friend. Do you really want to punish me for that?! They started it! They pinned him to the wall and were mocking him! But it doesn't matter to you! Who cares about shy nerdy kid? You're using kids like Ed to make your school better in ranks, but you don't protect them.''</p>
<p>''When Mrs. Schmitt found you, Edward was punching Mike's face,'' headmaster noted.</p>
<p><em>So that's that loser's name,</em> Oswald thought. ''Do you really believe it was Edward who started it? Really?'' he huffed. ''You know as well as I do it wasn't Ed.''</p>
<p>''It was what Mrs. Schmitt saw.''</p>
<p>''Oh, great, next time when somebody torments Ed, I'll record it for you!''</p>
<p>''Then tell me what has happened there?'' headmaster crossed her arms and leant against her chair.</p>
<p>''I've been trying to tell it for some time now! That Mike and whatever the other guy's name is started it. They yanked him and hid behind lockers. He was trying to fight them, but they were stronger. I attacked them to protect Ed. And no, I don't regret it and I won't apologise, they totally deserved that beating.''</p>
<p>''Don't you think there are better ways to handle this than violence?''</p>
<p>''I had to act fast, so I did,'' Oswald nonchalantly checked his nails. These were the rules of underworld and he couldn't forget them if he wanted to finish what they had started. It was an eye for an eye. If headmaster knew what he was capable of, the school fights would be the least of her concerns. ''What else could I do?''</p>
<p>''Ask an adult for help, let somebody know, for example.''</p>
<p>Oswald laughed and shook his head. ''That's not how it works. They would do it more often if I told one of teachers. Beating him would be seen as achievement.''</p>
<p>''Uh, what should I do with you, Flickencan?'' headmaster sighed. ''I haven't decided yet. Get out of my office and wait outside. Tell Nashton to come in.''</p>
<p>''Yes, ma'am,'' Oswald said in bored tone and got up. He left the room and looked at his friend. ''Your turn.''</p>
<p>Ed walked in and stood looking at his shoes uneasily. It was the first time he headmaster called him because of taking part in a fight.</p>
<p>''Please, take a sit, Edward,'' headmaster said and Ed complied. ''I'd like to hear your version of the story,'' she folded her hands.</p>
<p>''I was talking with Oswald when they got me. They held me against the wall and laughed at me when I tried to defend myself. Then Oswald came and helped me,'' Ed explained calmly. The only sign how nervous he felt was the way he fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>''So Oswald came to your rescue?'' Ed didn't like the hint of disbelief and maybe even mockery in headmaster's voice. He didn't like the way she put it. He wasn't some damsel in distress.</p>
<p>''You could say that,'' he nodded.</p>
<p>''Then why did you hit Mike?''</p>
<p>''He hit me first!'' Ed crossed his arms and looked away offended.</p>
<p>''Violence is not the right way of solving problems,'' she said. Ed also didn't like the way she talked to him – like he was some half-wit. He knew it. Maybe she should try telling it his dad instead? Still, he felt shame bubbling in his guts – when it lasted he had truly and undeniably enjoyed punching that Mike. He'd felt strong. Every punch felt like pay-off for every mockery he'd endured, for humiliation he'd suffered from his dad's hands. He could easily put the blame on the rush of adrenaline, but who was he trying to fool? He knew it wasn't true. For the first time he had listened to his inner voice, it'd encouraged him to take revenge for not being respected. Listening to it felt too good, it was inappropriate how good it felt to beat his oppressor. No more the victim. But that was how his dad would like him to be and Ed didn't want that. He wasn't like that, he wasn't like his dad.</p>
<p>''There was two of them against Oswald. I had to help him. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me,'' Ed explained.</p>
<p>''You could have called for help.''</p>
<p>''I wasn't thinking clearly. I've just been attacked.''</p>
<p>''Edward, you're a brilliant student. I'm glad you have friends, but maybe you should choose more wisely,'' again she spoke in that calm, patronizing voice. ''You can do much better than befriending the likes of Oswald. I understand that you're upset, because some students are mean to you, but in a time you'll see that he's got bad influence on you. You should keep out of trouble and that kid is nothing but troubles.''</p>
<p>Rage was boiling in Ed's stomach. ''Everyone is laughing at me! Oswald's my only friend and he's just defended me! Do you really think I should turn my back on him because he's the only person who cares about me?! Now he's a problem because he stood up for me? Aren't the guys who attacked me the real problem?''</p>
<p>''Edward, calm down...''</p>
<p>''You're not listening!'' Ed interrupted. ''Oswald is my friend and it'll stay that way. If you want to punish him, punish me too for being a loser. He wouldn't get into that fight if not for me, so logically it's all my fault. Put the blame on me for not being able to protect myself.''</p>
<p>''No, Edward, you're not the source of problem. You surely know that,'' headmaster sighed sympathetically. ''You have the right to choose your friends however you please, but you ought to keep in mind not everyone will make a good friend. That's all, you may go now.''</p>
<p>''But, ma'am, what about Oswald?'' Ed got up.</p>
<p>''I believe you. I don't need to talk with him again. I'm not a police department to investigate every fight. Now go.''</p>
<p>''And?'' Oswald asked when Ed left the office.</p>
<p>''The headmaster won't punish us.''</p>
<p>''Well, that's good,'' Oswald nodded more to himself than to his friend.</p>
<p>''Thank you,'' Ed smiled self-deprecatingly. ''You defended me when I could not. I don't know why would you want to befriend someone as pathetic as me.''</p>
<p>Oswald grabbed Ed's chin, turned his face towards his own and looked sharply in his friend's eyes. ''Don't you ever say that again. Don't even think that. You are not pathetic.'' It was a bit unsettling for Ed how threatening that sounded when at the same time Oswald tried to... Edward wasn't even sure what he was trying to achieve. Improve his self-esteem? Defend him from himself?</p>
<p>Uncharacteristically for Ed he asked without thinking his words through. ''Teach me how to defend myself.''</p>
<p>''Of course,'' Oswald smiled. ''After school. Does that sound alright?''</p>
<p>''Y-yeah,'' Ed scratched the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald led them to some abandoned alley. He didn't want any spectators for their little lesson in self-defense.</p>
<p>''You have to pay attention to your surroundings. Use the terrain to your advantage and don't let your opponent do the same thing. See that rod coming from that wall?'' Oswald pointed out.</p>
<p>''Yes.''</p>
<p>''You have to be carefull. The attacker will try to push you against it. Do you see that cable?'' Ed nodded and Oswald went on. ''The attacker will try to choke you with it.'' Ed gulped loudly upon hearing that. ''Don't give me that look, Ed. You know how this city works. The thing is, if the attacker doesn't notice them, you can use them against them. You can wrap the cable around their neck, you can push them on a rod.''</p>
<p>''But then I'll kill them!'' Ed exclaimed shocked.</p>
<p>''If you don't, they'll kill you. There's no time for morality. Big fish eats smaller fish.''</p>
<p>''When I asked about self-defense, I thought about school environment, not the street!''</p>
<p>''Don't complain. You don't know, this kind of knowledge may prove one day useful. It may even save for your life!''</p>
<p>''Alright, alright,'' Ed sighed. He wanted to say Oswald was a bit overdramatic, but he was right – Gotham was dangerous city.</p>
<p>''Another thing – your weapon. Do you have a knife with you?''</p>
<p>''No,'' Ed said apologetically.</p>
<p>''It's better to always carry one, but don't worry. Anything can be a weapon.'' Oswald grabbed a bottle that lied on the ground. He smashed its bottom against the wall and Ed winced at the sound. ''This can too.''</p>
<p>Ed briefly wondered where had Oswald learnt all of that. Was that also written in those chronicles he had been reading? What a irony – his dad has been telling him all his life he should be able to defend himself, he should become more manly and independent, and what wash he doing now? Exactly what his dad wanted him to do. He was becoming what his dad wanted him to be. He loathed himself for falling into that trap, but it was him who had asked Oswald for help. Maybe it was how it was supposed to be? He wanted to resist it, but it was a lost fight at this point.</p>
<p>''Ok, now let's pretend I'm attacking you. What do you do?'' Oswald held the bottle menacingly.</p>
<p>''Uh, run?'' Ed guessed.</p>
<p>''That's a good start,'' Oswald nodded. ''But what if you ran into dead end or the attacker is faster than you? Or when they've got a gun? You can run from an attacker with a knife, but unless you manage to hide quick enough, guy with a gun is gonna shoot you.'' Just like the police officers who had run after them and killed them, Oswald thought sourly.</p>
<p>''Fight them?''</p>
<p>''If they are stronger than you?'' Oswald raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''I don't know!'' Ed lost his patience. ''I'm neither fast nor strong! I don't have a knife or a gun. What do I do?''</p>
<p>''Do what you do the best to survive – use your brain. Only very quickly, you don't have time to assess every detail. As I said, try to find something to use for your advantage.'' Then out of sudden Oswald jumped towards Edward. Ed grabbed him and threw against the wall. Oswald was surprisingly light.</p>
<p>''Oh, Oswald, I'm so sorry!'' Ed ran towards his friend. ''Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I was acting on instinct, I'm so-''</p>
<p>''That's fine,'' Oswald hissed. ''You're learning fast. If you keep the pace, I'll have to revalue my opinion about my skills.''</p>
<p>''Are you sure you're alright?'' Ed helped his friend get up.</p>
<p>''Yeah, don't worry about it,'' Oswald rubbed his back. ''Let's try it again.''</p>
<p>They spend some time training. Oswald was jumping on Ed's back, kicking Ed's feet making Ed lose his balance, sometimes he attacked with bare fists, sometimes with the bottle, sometimes with his knife. Later they were changing roles – one time it was Oswald attacking, next it was Ed. Oswald showed his friend how to use knife, the best ways to stab people and how to hide it. Edward had great time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next day when Oswald went to the toilet, a group of three boys attacked him. They twisted his arms behind his back and put his head into the flush toilet. Oswald had to admit he'd never missed that feeling. When they let him out, he was gasping for breath.</p>
<p>''What's your name, freak?'' asked one of them.</p>
<p>''Oswald,'' he gasped.</p>
<p>''Oswald what?''</p>
<p>''Oswald Flickencan.''</p>
<p>''9<sup>th</sup> grade?''</p>
<p>''Yes,'' Oswald spat.</p>
<p>''You're new here, you may not know the rules,'' the boy went on. ''I'm Brad and I'm ruling this school.'' Oswald laughed. Ruling school, right. Brad had no idea what true power meant. ''And I don't like what you're doing.''</p>
<p>''And what I'm doing wrong?'' Oswald smiled with a feeling of superiority. He was much better than this pathetic parody of Don Falcone or maybe Maroni. Yeah, definitely closer to Maroni. And for sure he had none of Fish' sense of style.</p>
<p>''Shut up,'' one of the other boys slapped his face.</p>
<p>''I don't like that you're beating other kids without my permission,'' Brad crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''I got lost. You're playing Jim Gordon or the Penguin?'' Oswald couldn't stop himself from asking.</p>
<p>''What the fuck?'' Brad narrowed his eyes. ''You know what, don't explain this to me. I don't need to know. If you want to attack others, you have to be part of my gang. And if you want get some profit, you gotta share. Got it?''</p>
<p>Oswald smirked. He got it better than Brad ever could. Well, back to common criminal, everyone started in some way and who Oswald was if not a comeback king? He had lost his throne so many times and many times he had regained it. He could do it again. School seemed to be safe environment to get re-accustomed to working in the underground. Or rather a parody of it. He nodded.</p>
<p>''Wonderful,'' Brad clasped his hands. ''The other thing that upset me was you attacking Mike and Bill yesterday.''</p>
<p>''They attacked my friend!'' Oswald protested.</p>
<p>''That nerd is your friend?'' Brad and two of his companions laughed loudly. ''What a joke.''</p>
<p>''It wouldn't be a problem if they haven't started,'' Oswald said unamused.</p>
<p>''I don't like you talking that way,'' Brad warned.</p>
<p>''Then don't listen,'' Oswald deadpanned.</p>
<p>''You know what, you're irritating little shit, Flickencan,'' Brad said.</p>
<p>''That's what they've been telling me.''</p>
<p>''But you're fighting much better than anyone in my gang. I'll let you join us. What would you say?''</p>
<p>''Sure, why not?'' Oswald shrugged. ''Does it mean I can kick whoever I please?''</p>
<p>''No, there are people under our protection. I'll tell you who to leave alone later.''</p>
<p>''Can Edward be under protection too?'' Oswald asked.</p>
<p>''Don't agree, Brad. That nerd is too funny not to beat. Those glasses! Pfft! I bet he'll stop acting so smart when he receives proper beating,'' said one of Brad's guys.</p>
<p>''Shut up, Rick!'' Brad eyed him. ''You're not going to let this go, are you, Oswald?''</p>
<p>''Never,'' Oswald gazed at Brad venomously.</p>
<p>''Oh, what do I care? There are plenty of other nerds and geeks. Your Edward can be on the list.''</p>
<p>''Great,'' Oswald said not entirely convinced Brad was going to keep his word, but he didn't let him know that.</p>
<p>''What's his last name?''</p>
<p>''N...'' Oswald bit his tongue. One of these days he was going to slip and say 'Nygma'. ''ashton.''</p>
<p>''Edward Nashton, under protection. Remember that, boys,'' Brad turned towards his companions. ''But nothing comes for free, Flickencan. You're going to be my tax-collector. And you're not going to get any profits for that job, am I clear?''</p>
<p>''Yeah,'' Oswald nodded.</p>
<p>''Welcome aboard, Oswald Flickencan,'' Brad smilled awfully. ''Let's go, boys.'' He said and left Oswald alone on the ground. Well, at least this time he wasn't umbrella boy. Oswald got up and tried to dry his hair with toilet paper, but it was sticking to his hair. This was when Ed found him.</p>
<p>''Oswald, what has happened?'' he asked worried.</p>
<p>''Uh, nothing, don't worry about that,'' Oswald waved his hand.</p>
<p>Edward took a towel from his backpack. ''Let me help you,'' he gently wrapped the towel around Oswald's head and rubbed carefully. ''Now, will you tell me what happened?''</p>
<p>''Really, Ed...''</p>
<p>''Stop it, Oswald. I'm your friend and I want to help. Who did this to you?''</p>
<p>''I had a talk with Brad,'' Ed gave Oswald questioning look, so he explained. ''He's a leader of school gang as he calls it. He didn't appreciate me tormenting other students without his agreement or attacking his guys yesterday. Yes, the guys who attacked you belong to his gang.''</p>
<p>''Oh, my, Oswald, I'm so sorry for the trouble.''</p>
<p>''Really, stop it. Anyway, Brad offered me a place in his merry group.''</p>
<p>''And?'' Ed asked with his heart heavily beating.</p>
<p>''I agreed.'' Ed's heart sank. So that was the end of their friendship. It was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He should've known it wouldn't last. Oswald was going to befriend people who were like him and it was only natural he was going to leave weak, pathetic Ed behind. He didn't fit in. Oswald must have noticed the shift in Ed's mood as he asked: ''Oh, Ed, I hope that's OK with you?''</p>
<p>Ed uwrapped the towel and ran his fingers through Oswald's hair to brush them. ''I'm afraid it won't get much better.''</p>
<p>''Leave it. I've got a comb. Edward, look at me,'' Oswald requested. ''I told you I'm attracting troubles.''</p>
<p>''You did, so what?''</p>
<p>''I want to protect you from them,'' Oswald put his hand on Ed's arm.</p>
<p>''I can defend myself,'' Ed looked away.</p>
<p>''You're learning fast, but you're not ready yet.''</p>
<p>Edward wanted to ask what for he wasn't ready, but sometimes he felt like Oswald was operating in some other plane with his knowledge about underworld and Gotham's past. He loved to listen Oswald talking about it. Oswald was really passionate about it, almost like he was taking part in the events he was talking about. ''Headmaster told me you are going to be bad influence on me,'' he said sadly.</p>
<p>''I guess she might be right,'' Oswald tried to smile.</p>
<p>Ed wrapped his arms awkwardly around Oswald. He's never done that before, but it felt too much like goodbye. He wasn't ready to let their friendship go. There were so many things he could have learnt from Oswald. He admired him, he was so confident and smart in a unconventional way. For Ed he was like a mysterious keeper of secret knowledge. His inner voice craved that knowledge and it was the only thing about that Ed agreed with it. Edward found out Oswald's friendship made it easier to deal with his inner voice. Ed most of times didn't have to keep it locked away these days and in return it wasn't so aggressive.</p>
<p>Oswald was startled. Gently he patted Ed's back. ''What's the matter?''</p>
<p>''You're joining that gang.''</p>
<p>''Yes?''</p>
<p>''You'll find new friends there,'' Ed whispered ashamed. He didn't finish what he had in mind, but he knew Oswald understood.</p>
<p>Of course Oswald did. He really wished Ed had more faith in him. He could argue that after everything they've been through, trust between them was severed, but most likely Ed didn't remember that. ''I won't replace you with new friends, Ed. Don't be silly! You're my best friend.''</p>
<p>''Because you don't have any others,'' Ed let Oswald out of his embrace.</p>
<p>''I could say the same thing about you,'' Oswald chuckled.</p>
<p>''They'll be more like you and less like me.''</p>
<p>''I've met people like them before. Brawn and no brains. It'll have no effect on our friendship. I even got you protection! If anyone does as much as touches you, let me know.''</p>
<p>''You didn't have to join Brad if it's only for protection.''</p>
<p>''Not only that. It gives me access to a structure, so I can do what I enjoy – being pain in the ass. It's win-win.''</p>
<p>''If you say so, I trust you. But you know you don't have to act as a rogue.''</p>
<p>''I know. But I like it,'' Oswald patted Ed's shoulder. ''Classes are starting soon and you don't want to be late.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later when nobody was looking, he approached Barbara's locker. He didn't trust Brad or his guys the tiniest bit. Limited trust was one of the first rules of the underworld. Everyone could be the one who stabbed you in the back. Better trust the devil you know. Even if trusting a Gordon had once costed the life of person he cared about the most and his own. He felt in his bones one day he was going to regret this. But here they were again – a novice criminal and righteous protector. Only in a some mockery of what it used to be. School was nothing like the real underworld. He sneaked a message inside Barbara's locker and walked away.</p>
<p>Opening the locker, Barbara noticed a scrap of paper. She took a look at it. It read ''Keep an eye on Edward Nashton (9<sup>th</sup> grade). Brad wants him finished.'' That was it, no signature. Somebody wanted the guy protected. She tried to match the name with a face. Then! She got it. Tall brunette in glasses, with looks of stereotypical nerd. No wonder he became Brad's newest favourite target.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ed's kissing under the tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ed's trying his luck in dating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things went pretty smoothly after Oswald had joined Brad's gang. He was given his targets every week. He met some new guys and gals too. There wasn't a lot of girls in Brad's gang, only three of them, but Oswald made sure to be on good terms with them – women were minority in the criminal world, but they fought fiercer than men once they were part of it and more often than men they planned their next step. He'd learnt his lesson with Fish, Barbara, Tabitha, Lee and Sofia – women should never be underestimated. Forgetting about it could be a lethal mistake. Oswald was also on civil terms with Bill and Mike. He didn't like them, but needs must, so he put on a mask of friendliness. He knew they were pretending as much as he was, but Brad demanded peace among his subordinates, so none of them wanted to start a war.</p>
<p>Moreover, it seemed that Edward was harassed less than before Oswald's admission to the group. Oswald wasn't sure if the cause of the change were Brad's students or Barbara Gordon's involvement. Either way, it was a positive outcome. Ed never told him that somebody was bothering him and sometimes Oswald asked him about it, just to make sure he was safe. He knew that at first Ed was unhappy about Oswald joining Brad, but it seemed that he accepted that. In Oswald's opinion there was no reason why he wouldn't, it was just like he had promised – it hadn't ruined or changed their friendship. They were still wandering around the city after school, Ed visited Oswald even more often and asked a lot of questions about the underworld. Oswald was glad Ed enjoyed his stories. He hoped they would wake some memories in Ed. But if that happened, Oswald didn't know. Things were falling into place, Oswald was comfortable in his new environment that was high school, but he should have known this idyll couldn't last forever.</p>
<p>Ed was behaving weirdly for few days. He spent less time with Oswald, was disappearing more often. Sometimes he was looking around as if he was searching for somebody. He even got lost in thoughts several times and didn't pay attention to Oswald's words. These were worrying signs for Oswald. He wondered if Edward was lying when he assured that everything was peachy. One day Ed apropos of nothing said: ''I think Alice likes me.'' Oswald wanted to pretend he didn't care. His friend was free to choose his love interest. He wouldn't repeat his past mistakes. No, sir, Oswald wasn't going to break this friendship again. He was pretty much over his infatuation with Edward. Absolutely. He had learnt his lesson. Edward didn't love him and that was alright. It was enough they were friends. Besides, it wasn't like he had any erotic feelings towards his friend. Sure, during his mayoral days he used to dream certain fantasies, but that was almost twenty years ago. Maybe he was a teenager now, but he had matured in this matter. He'd always care for Edward, because he was the only person who'd accept him and he accepted Ed in return. He was his best friend, they were bound by the fate. So, nothing has happened, really. And for sure it didn't shatter his heart into million pieces. No, he was simply upset that Ed didn't remember shit and was repeating his mistakes. He was just concerned for his friend, whose romances always ended tragically. He just wanted Ed to keep out of troubles. What if Ed hurt her for example?</p>
<p>''You think?'' Oswald asked without enthusiasm.</p>
<p>''Yes and I have my reasons to do so. She's quite nice to me...''</p>
<p>Oswald wanted to scream that he was nice to Ed too. Not that Ed could ever notice things right under his nose. And no, he wasn't jealous. ''You mean, she doesn't walk away when you ask her riddles?''</p>
<p>''Yeah, she even recently tried to solve one,'' Oswald's sarcasm was completely lost on Ed. Oswald had to put all his will into stopping himself from hitting his own face with his palm. ''She warned me about you...'' Ed drifted off. It really wasn't the best thing to say to your friend and he felt like slapping himself.</p>
<p>''Was she right about that?'' Oswald asked harshly.</p>
<p>''No, of course not, but I think it's nice she cared enough to let me know about your reputation, don't you think?''</p>
<p>''I think she'd tell that anyone. She really dislikes me,'' Oswald huffed. ''Have you tried asking her about it?''</p>
<p>''Not yet. But I'm going to. Fortune favours the bold,'' Ed said giddily.</p>
<p>''Doesn't it?'' Oswald noted a bit unpleasantly. He should have been bold when he had the chance. Ed looked so dreamy when he was talking about Alice, just like when he had been talking about Isabelle. Thanks God Alice looked nothing like Ms. Kringle. Oswald felt like he was about to vomit. Why on Earth Ed always had to find some girl?</p>
<p>''So you think I should go and ask her out?'' Ed's voice was hopeful.</p>
<p>''Yeah, sure, go for it!'' Oswald couldn't force himself to even pretend to be cheering for his friend.</p>
<p>But apparently Ed didn't mind that or haven't noticed. ''You're great friend, Oswald! Wish me luck!''</p>
<p>''Fingers crossed,'' Oswald deadpanned. With that Ed left for his quest. Oswald felt like stabbing someone. Sadly, being a high schooler he couldn't do that, so he decided to release his anger on any student that seemed fitting.</p>
<p>Later that day Edward caught Oswald. He looked like the happiest teenager in the world. ''Alice agreed! We're going out this afternoon!'' He was jumping excitedly.</p>
<p>''Well, good for you,'' there was no happiness in Oswald's voice.</p>
<p>''Oh, my, I'm so sorry, Oswald! I forgot you wanted to show me more of your places in Gotham. Can we perhaps do it tomorrow?'' he begged with puppy eyes.</p>
<p>It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he had no other choice. ''No problem.'' Why he had to be always the second one? Edward chose talking with Isabella over a dinner with him. He chose Lee over him in bank. Why couldn't he see all the things he'd done for him? He knew he shouldn't blame Ed, who simply didn't know, but still it hurt.</p>
<p>''Thanks, it means a world to me,'' Ed beamed and Oswald tried to convince himself Ed's happiness and gratefulness was enough of reward.</p>
<p>''Anytime,'' Oswald patted Ed's shoulder. ''Have a good time today.'' He hoped Alice would break her leg.</p>
<p>''I will,'' Ed smiled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oswald returned home and curled in his bed. No, he wasn't going to cry. After everything he's done for Ed, Ed should really appreciate him more. Edward hadn't been happy about Oswald's activity in Brad's gang. Maybe it was just a pay-off for that? A kind of revenge? Ed had been afraid Oswald would abandon him and maybe he wanted to make Oswald feel the same way? No, that would be stupid and too low for Ed's standards. His scheme would be surely more sophisticated. Or would it? Edward had played with Oswald's emotions before. Or maybe he had his memories back and was simply testing Oswald? If that was the case, Oswald wasn't going to fall into that trap again. But why would Ed do it? They were still teenagers. Besides, Ed wouldn't be able to act so blissful when talking about Alice. No, Ed must have had a crush on her for real. Which was much worse than any scheme. Why wasn't he enough for him? It always was the same, no matter if Ed remembered or not. There always some love interest that Ed chose over his friend. It always felt like a slap into face. But would any of his girlfriends lose an eye for Ed? Was any of them willing to die for Edward? Sacrifice their own pride for him? No, he thinks they would not! Fuck, he was very much not over his infatuation with Ed. He couldn't hide that from himself. Hormones buzzling in his body didn't make things easier. On the contrary, they made hiding his affection harder. Ignoring his feelings had been much easier during No Man's Land and those six months they spent together before getting killed. Ed hadn't loved him back then, didn't love him now and never would. He had made that clear on many occasions. Pretending it didn't matter was much easier when Edward wasn't in any romantic relationships. Why fate was so cruel? Tears stung his eyes. He was crying. Whatever, he was alone. He could brood as much as he pleased. Which was quite a lot. Oswald went down the path of his disappointment and heartbreak. Why the looks that Ed gave him, Oswald always thought to be admiration and something more? Why his heart kept deceiving him? Why he kept seeing and hearing things that had never been there?</p>
<p>That was how Irene found her son. ''Not with Ed?'' she asked. ''I thought you two had some plans for today?''</p>
<p>''Change of plans,'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''Oswald, were you crying?'' Irene noticed Oswald's red and puffy eyes.</p>
<p>''No,'' Oswald said harshly.</p>
<p>She sat on his bed next to him. ''Sweetie, what happened?''</p>
<p>''Nothing happened! Leave me alone!'' he yelled.</p>
<p>''It's about Ed, isn't it?'' she raised an eyebrow and gave Oswald knowing look.</p>
<p>''No, it's not! Why would it? Give it a rest already.''</p>
<p>''Oswald, you're growing up and your body is changing...'' Irene wasn't sure how to talk about this subject with her son. She knew something was going on and had her guesses what was the cause.</p>
<p>''Where is this heading?'' Oswald asked impatiently.</p>
<p>''In your age people start developing special bonds. It's normal. I-uh,'' she sighed uneasily. She really didn't feel qualified to talk about it, even though she had her experiences from her teenhood. She knew one day it would happen, but how could she have prepared herself? ''I know you like Ed a lot and I hope you know it's OK.''</p>
<p><em>Oh, great,</em> Oswald thought. Even his mom wanted to talk about his feelings for Edward. Why the world couldn't leave him alone this time? <em>Play it dumb,</em> he decided like most teenagers. Even having lived to his mid-thirties in his past life hasn't saved him from hormones affecting his behaviour in his new life. ''He's my friend,'' he shrugged.</p>
<p>''Yes, I know. But you like him more than that, don't you?''</p>
<p>''We're like brothers.''</p>
<p>Irene cringed at her son's words. Brotherly love wasn't how she'd call that. It sounded too much like incest for her liking. ''Um, y-nooo...'' she looked around nervously. Oswald really wasn't making her job any easier. ''I can see the way you look at him. How you act around him. Brothers don't behave like that. I know you don't have one, but no,'' she wrinkled her nose.</p>
<p>''It was a metaphor,'' he rolled his eyes. <em>It worked with Ed,</em> he thought.</p>
<p>''A bad one,'' Irene jabbed her son to release the tension. It didn't really work. ''You know it's totally alright if you like boys or both. You're still young and you're feeling lost. It's normal.''</p>
<p>''I-I'm not, I mean,'' Oswald rambled.</p>
<p>''I'll love you just the same if you choose to date boys,'' she ruffled his hair. ''Of course I'll be a bit sad, because it'd lower my chances for grandchildren, but it's not about me.''</p>
<p>''Why are we talking about kids suddently? I don't even like them!'' he said disgusted. ''I'm going to puke.''</p>
<p>''Nobody your age does,'' she laughed.</p>
<p>''Besides, there's always adoption or, I dunno, sperm donation. Uh, why are we talking about it, anyway?'' Oswald narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>''Because you're acting like a lovesick teenager that you are.''</p>
<p>''I'm not!'' Oswald crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''Yes, you are. And you've got a crush on your friend. Do you think I wouldn't notice? You've been acting like that since you two met.''</p>
<p>''I don't have a crush! We're just friend, OK?''</p>
<p>''Stop denying it. Just tell him.''</p>
<p>''And ruin our friendship?'' Oswald asked scandalised.</p>
<p>''It won't ruin it. If he doesn't feel the way you do, sure, it'll be a bit awkward for some time, but then it'll be back to normal. But if you don't ask him, you'll be regretting it. You'll be wondering what would happen if you had asked. I know a thing or two about it,'' she smiled sadly. She didn't even know how right she was, Oswald thought. He'd spent countless hours wondering what would have happened if he had told Edward earlier, if Edward had come to the dinner. ''But I think he feels the same way. He looks at you just like you look at him. You might have not noticed that, but I have.''</p>
<p>''He doesn't! He's not into boys! Why would he date Alice if he was?'' Oswald covered his mouth as soon as he said that. He really should have watched his mouth. She wasn't supposed to hear that.</p>
<p>''Oh,'' Irene sounded almost predatory. <em>Gotcha,</em> she thought. ''So that's what has happened? He asked a girl out and left you alone with your broken heart? Honey, I'm sure he didn't do this to upset you. He just doesn't know how you feel about him. Just like you, he don't see it. Besides, you know, people sometimes have troubles accepting they are not who they expected to be. Maybe he needs time to catch up? It's possible he likes both girls and boys, but maybe he's dating a girl to convince himself he's not gay.''</p>
<p>''I'm not going to talk about it with him! His self-esteem is holding on a duck tape! If I do as much as suggest he's gay, he'll break!''</p>
<p>Irene squeezed her son and Oswald wanted to protest he was too old for that, but it felt too nice. He truly needed somebody to comfort him. ''Oswald, you're a good person. You really care about him, but you have to tell him one day. Otherwise it'll lead to misunderstandings. It won't go away, it'll be just getting bigger and bigger. Tell him.''</p>
<p>''No, never! It's not what you think! He doesn't...,'' Oswald looked away. Saying it was harder than thinking about it. ''Doesn't love me. I can't talk with him about it when he's got a girlfriend!''</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edward took Alice to a cafe for their date. ''I can get you a cake if you'd like to,'' he offered.</p>
<p>''You're nice,'' she smiled. ''But thanks, I shouldn't eat too many sweets.''</p>
<p>''Why?'' Ed very indiscreetly eyed her. ''You look nice. One cake won't change that.''</p>
<p>''You're sweet. Alright, only one,'' she laughed. Ed loved that sound.</p>
<p>''Which one you'd fancy?''</p>
<p>''Hm,'' she pondered. ''Cheesecake with strawberries. And you?''</p>
<p>''I'll take that one too,'' he smiled. ''Order a cup of tea for you?''</p>
<p>''Yes, thanks.''</p>
<p>''Find us a table and I'll be back in a minute.'' He went to the register. ''Two pieces of stawberry cheesecake and two cups of black tea, please.'' He paid and took the order. He put the plate and the cup in front of Alice.</p>
<p>''Thanks.''</p>
<p>''You're most welcome,'' Ed sat down. ''So.''</p>
<p>''So?'' Alice raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''Thanks for going out with me.''</p>
<p>''Thanks for inviting me in the first place. I don't care what others say, I like you, Ed.''</p>
<p>Ed felt like he was melting from all those warm, fuzzy feelings in his stomach. ''I like you too,'' he sighed awestruck. ''But what do they say about me?''</p>
<p>''Doesn't matter,'' she looked away.</p>
<p>''No, really I'd like to know,'' Ed urged.</p>
<p>''I don't want to upset you. Besides, really, it doesn't matter.''</p>
<p>''I'm used to being called freak, you won't upset me,'' he reasoned.</p>
<p>''Well, they say you're weird and stuff like that,'' she took a sip. ''But I think it just makes you cute,'' Ed wasn't sure if his eyes deceived him or not, but it seemed that she blushed. Maybe it was just the tea.</p>
<p>''Uh, thanks,'' Ed felt his face getting warmer.</p>
<p>''I like you as you are, with your riddles and trivia. They are funny. Don't change.''</p>
<p>''That's what Oswald is telling me – I shouldn't change, other people should accept me as I am.''</p>
<p>''He told you that?'' her eyes went wide.</p>
<p>''Yeah, he's really good friend. He supports me a lot,'' Ed stabbed his cheesecake with a fork.</p>
<p>''Oswald? That's something new,'' she frowned.</p>
<p>''Really, he is. If you give him a chance.''</p>
<p>''Are you sure he's not using you? He can be manipulative.''</p>
<p>''Not to me. Never. He tells me a lot of interesting stories about Gotham's recent history. His very passionate about it.''</p>
<p>''I've never known!''</p>
<p>''He read a lot on the subject. He's driven. When he knows what he wants, he won't let anything stop him. Even his dislike for libraries,'' he chuckled.</p>
<p>''How you two became friends? You're from different worlds!''</p>
<p>''Remember when you told me to stay away from him? I went and introduced myself and we made friends,'' Ed smirked.</p>
<p>''Dumbass,'' she laughed. ''Seriously, just like that?''</p>
<p>''Yes. We really get along well. He's very different from how people see him,'' he drew circles on the table with his cup.</p>
<p>''It could be. Maybe I shouldn't tell you that, but he lost his dad and his sister.''</p>
<p>''I know. He told me,'' Ed sighed.</p>
<p>''He always had been a kind of oddball, but he turned into real piece of shit after that,'' she recalled. ''I don't like him, but if he's nice to you, good for you.''</p>
<p>''So, to make things clear, this a date?'' Ed asked insecurely.</p>
<p>''I thought so. Isn't it?'' she gave him questioning look.</p>
<p>''I-um, ah, yes. I mean, it is,'' he fixed his glasses. ''So we're dating?'' he pointed at himself then at her, then again at himself.</p>
<p>''I think so?''</p>
<p>''Cool!'' Ed beamed. ''I've never had a girlfriend before,'' he added quieter.</p>
<p>''Truth be told, I've never had a boyfriend. There were boys I liked and there were boys that I think they liked me, but I've never went on a date before,'' she shrugged awkwardly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Irene: Oswald, were you crying?<br/>Oswald: *panicked* No, mom, it's marijuana!</p>
<p>Ed: Oswald this, Oswald that...<br/>Alice: I thought you wanted to date me, not him?</p>
<p>As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Let's get along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filler chapter. I really need to make more time jumps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed expected Alice to change her mind. During the first days of their relationship, Ed was waiting for her to tell him it was mistake, that they were done. But time passed and it didn't happen. The more time passed, the more relaxed Ed felt and less anxious about the possibility of getting dumped. He was happy with Alice. If only his inner voice would shut its mouth up. As much as Oswald's presence made it calmer, dating Alice seemed to irritate it. It appeared that 'What has two eyes, but can't see?' was its favourite riddle now, because it kept asking it all the time and Ed couldn't find the answer. How humiliating that his own brain came up with a riddle he couldn't solve. Sometimes it just laughed mockingly without even asking the riddle. Its laughter was so eerily similar to the one he heard in his nightmares.</p>
<p>One day Ed decided to tell his dad about Alice. His dad would finally stop treating him as weak freak. He was normal, he had a girlfriend. He had a friend. He was just like other teenagers. Not everybody was great at sport, but it didn't make them worse! Ed found his dad watching telly. Before he had opened his mouth, his dad spoke.</p>
<p>''Can't you see I'm busy, kid?''</p>
<p>Edward bit his lip. He wanted to clench his fists, but he wouldn't let his emotions control him. He was composed, he was calm and foremost he was reasonable. Reasonable people don't throw tantrums. ''Dad, I have a girlfriend,'' he spoke quickly, before his dad could interrupt.</p>
<p>''Huh? What was that?'' Benjamin reluctantly turned his head to look at his son.</p>
<p>''I've got a girlfriend,'' Ed repeated slower this time.</p>
<p>''Really?'' Benjamin eyed his son. ''My my, look at you. Maybe you'll become a man one day. And I've already crossed you off!'' he laughed. ''Well, maybe in few years you'll even join the army! Ha ha! How'd you like that, Eddie boy? They'll teach you there not to ask stupid questions! Yeah,'' he nodded to himself. ''I wonder what kind of girl wanted to date you. Is she ugly?''</p>
<p>''No! She's pretty! She's got raven black hair,'' Ed sighed blissfully.</p>
<p>''Blackhaired go gray early,'' Ed's dad wrinkled his nose. ''But if that's what you like, don't forget to bang her! Hehe. Now, stop bothering me.''</p>
<p>Ed just stood there agape. Why his father was this vulgar, primitive ape? Ed was only fourteen! He didn't feel like having sex with anyone. Sure, he liked Alice a lot, but they were too young in Ed's opinion. He really hoped his dad would look at him differently once he found a girlfriend, but no, he even started mocking her. He shouldn't have brought up the subject. He should have known better. Expecting respect from his dad was naive of Ed. No matter what he'd do, he'd never be good enough for his dad. Ed locked himself in his room and took out his homework. He wanted to forget about the constant humiliation and focusing on school helped with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald wished he could tell Edward like his mom advised him to, but it was bad idea on many levels. Firstly, he was sure he would chicken out. Everytime he had tried to bring up the subject, his heart had been pounding so fast he'd thought he had had a heart attack. Air had been getting thin. He had been unbelievably hot. His palms had been getting wet and sticky. Words had stuck in his throat. He had no reasons to think it wouldn't happen again. Another issue was Edward himself. Even if Oswald told him and Ed agreed to date him, things would get very unpleasant once Ed got his memories back. Edward would accuse him of lying and manipulating him. And in a way, he would be right – Oswald knew their history and knew Edward didn't love him. Using Ed's lack of experience would be another breach of the trust between them. Ed would tell him his feelings weren't true, because he acted selfish and only cared about himself. That Oswald was uncapable of loving anyone. That Ed would never love him. Oswald had gone through that once and didn't want to ever again. Maybe they were only teenagers, but that wouldn't stop Edward from trying to destroy him. No, Oswald would not let that happen again. He just needed some time to get used to this new situation. Just like he had endured Ed's relationship with Lee. Unfortunately, Edward didn't make the it easier for Oswald. Alice and Oswald disliked each other, but apparently for Ed it wasn't a problem. Ed forced them to spend some time together. It was complete disaster. Sooner or later Oswald and Alice were arguing. One time when Ed wasn't around, Oswald decided to talk to her.</p>
<p>''I'm here only because Ed is my friend,'' Oswald glanced at her menacingly.</p>
<p>''And I'm here only because he's my boyfriend.''</p>
<p>''If you ever hurt him, you're going to regret you were born.''</p>
<p>''Was that supposed to be a threat?'' she asked unamused. ''I could say the same thing to you.''</p>
<p>''If you break his heart...'' Oswald seethed. He wanted her to leave Ed, but he couldn't say that out loud. Besides, tactics with winning Ed's broken heart had failed spectacularly in the past.</p>
<p>''It's almost heartwarming knowing you care about him so much. I mean no harm to him, don't act so dramatically, Oswald,'' she said harshly. ''Wait,'' she hushed Oswald who was about to argue her. ''Ed's coming back.'' It was a signal for both of them to pretend they were having a civil discussion. Oswald put on his fake smile.</p>
<p>''Oh, Ed, you're back,'' he said.</p>
<p>''Yes, sorry. I'm glad to see you didn't kill each other while I was away,'' Ed joked. Oswald clenched his fists under the table. He really wished he could kill someone.</p>
<p>''Oh, don't worry, Eddie. We were doing fine,'' Alice spoke softly. ''Right, Oswald?'' she kicked Oswald under the table.</p>
<p>''Right,'' Oswald kicked back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward noticed that Oswald was behaving differently since Ed started dating Alice. It seemed that Oswald was avoiding Ed. They talked less and wandered around the city less often. He was also more peevish. It made Edward upset, but also angry at his friend. He knew Oswald didn't like Alice, but he shouldn't treat Ed like that because of it. Was he trying to punish him for having a girlfriend? Then another thought crossed Ed's mind – maybe Oswald was just hurt? Before Alice, they were inseparable and now Ed couldn't spend all his free time with Oswald. It was possible Oswald felt like Ed had when Os had joined Brad's gang. Maybe he was scared Ed would leave him for good and forget about their friendship? Oswald could be simply jealous. <em>Not jealous jealous,</em> Ed corrected himself. Oswald for sure wasn't harbouring any romantic feelings towards Ed, that was a ridiculous idea. They were friends! Oswald was upset he didn't get to spend as much time with Ed as he used to. Which was a kind of jealousy. Didn't boys, who were friends, act like that when one of them got a girlfriend? They would gossip about the couple and be mean to the girl, because they felt she was threatening their friendship. She was taking away her boyfriend from his friends. The boy simply couldn't be at two places at the same time. He couldn't go an a date and stay with his friends, he had to choose. If he chose friends, his girlfriend would be mad. If he chose girlfriend, his friends would mock him. Yes, that surely was what Oswald was going through – he thought Alice was a thread to their friendship. Ed's tried several times to spend his time together with both Alice and Oswald at the same time, but it always made things worse. Why his girlfriend and his best friend had to hate each other? They only tolerated each other for Ed's sake. Did they think he wouldn't notice their quarrels? Ed thought himself lucky to have both of them in his life, but Oswald's behaviour hurt him. He needed to address that issue.</p>
<p>He approached his friend from his back and tapped his shoulder. Oswald jumped startled.</p>
<p>''Oh, Ed,'' Oswald composed himself. ''I didn't see you coming.''</p>
<p>''I think we should talk.''</p>
<p>''Do we?'' Oswald raised an eyebrow. ''We do that rarely these days,'' he noted unkindly.</p>
<p>''Exactly. And I think it's not how it supposed to be.''</p>
<p>''So, what do you want to talk about?'' Oswald asked impatiently.</p>
<p>''I can't help, but notice since I started dating Alice-''</p>
<p>''Oh God, not her, again,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. Ed really was testing his patience.</p>
<p>''No, I didn't want to talk about her. I wanted to talk about you,'' Ed put emphasis on the last word.</p>
<p>''Huh?''</p>
<p>''You're acting weirdly since I asked her out and I think I know the reason.''</p>
<p>''Am I?'' Oswald scoffed. ''Pray tell me why?'' he pretended he didn't know. And hoped Edward didn't.</p>
<p>''We spend less time together. I forgot several times about our trips and I know it's hurt you... No, I've hurt you. And I'm so sorry. I've never meant any of that. It's just... around her I'm so lightheaded.''</p>
<p>''Don't you say,'' Oswald crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''But you're still my best friend,'' Ed grabbed Oswald's shoulders. ''You'll always be.'' He wanted to say Oswald meant the world to him, but he was afraid he'd make it sound ambiguously. ''I don't spend as much time as I used to with you not because I don't want to. It's because I can't. I can't split into two or duplicate myself.''</p>
<p>''Funny you said that. There were some cases of cloning in this city,'' Oswald tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Edward closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Sometimes Oswald was difficult to talk to. He opened his eyes again. ''Please, don't change the subject. I've tried to get the two of you closer, but it always goes worse than expected.''</p>
<p>''Perhaps you should lower your expectations.''</p>
<p>''It's new for both of us. But one day you'll date a girl,'' the look Oswald gave Ed made him realise things he hadn't thought of before. Suggestion that Oswald would get a girlfriend, made Oswald almost gag. <em>Oh,</em> Ed swallowed, <em>Oswald's not into girls. He's never mentioned that.</em> Maybe he was afraid or feeling ashamed? It didn't matter to Ed if his friend was gay or not. Oswald accepted Ed's quirkiness and Edward would be a terrible friend if he minded his friend's orientation. However, he couldn't help but be glad he's never told dad about Oswald. His dad would surely think his son was gay too if he found out his friend was gay. And he'd try to force Edward to break their relationship. Probably he'd threaten Oswald too. Maybe even hurt him. Edward didn't want anything to happen to his friend. ''Or a boy,'' he added quickly. ''And then we can go on double dates. It'll be fun! And we will be complaining about our partners. Our lives might lead us different ways, but we'll always stay close.''</p>
<p>Ed's speech only made Oswald more resigned. Ed was even ready to accept Oswald liked boys, but he'd never notice what Ed meant to him. Fate had designed one way for them and they were destined to walk it together. They were meant for each other! If not romantically, then platonically. There was no other for them. ''Leave me alone,'' Oswald started walking away.</p>
<p>''Oswald! What's gotten into you?!'' Ed's arms fell helplessly.</p>
<p>''Nothing. Go, Alice's waiting for you,'' Oswald sneered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anything you can do, I can do better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald decides that there's no use waiting for something that would never happen. Using his new life to have fun seems much better idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward breaking up with Alice seemed pretty unlikely. Oswald knew there was no chance to date him. He had come to that conclusion in his past life and in this life it was not different. Why should he waste his life waiting for something he knew would never happen? It was purely idiotic. Why not have some fun on his own? Hell, they surely had been reborn for some reason. Maybe to make better choices this time. He had never dated anyone in his past life and it was an experience he longed to gain, but also dreaded, which made the thing more exciting for him. Everybody sooner or later had somebody in their lives and he couldn't help but feel he had been missing out. In his past life he had been addicted to danger and now yearned that thrill. Nothing worked better for him than a rush of adrenaline. Life was about experiences and Oswald wanted to make the most of it this time. He decided to find himself a boyfriend. He was aware that whoever that person would be, he wouldn't hold a candle to Ed, but would it be really that bad if he loved his friend more than his boyfriend? He'd seen relationships that made him question the choices of others, like Tabitha dating Butch. First of all, he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of anyone dating Butch. There had been nothing interesting about the man – neither his looks nor his intellect. Obviously Barbara had loved Tabitha and Tabitha had loved her back, but for some reason Tabitha had chosen Butch. Barbara'd used Oswald's vulnerability when Ed had been dating Isabella, but he knew she'd wanted Butch gone as much as he had wanted Isabella dead. Maybe friendships for people like Oswald and Barbara worked better than romantic relationships. Or maybe Barbara was into love triangles, just like whatever she was having with Jim and Lee, and naively thought she wouldn't be the third wheel.</p>
<p>Since he wasn't straight, finding his target was more difficult. He decided to start his hunt in Brad's gang – he knew these people better and they weren't running away when they saw him. There were some squabbles inside the group, but he was on good terms with most of them. First step of his plan was to draw attention. He couldn't just ask every boy in Brad's gang if they were open to a relationship with a person of the same gender. Oswald wasn't ashamed of who he was and wasn't afraid to show it. And if anyone was stupid enough to comment on it, they would regret it very much.</p>
<p>He borrowed his mom's makeup kit. Well, took without asking, but he was going to give it back. Besides, he only needed black eyeshadow, OK, maybe purple too, eye liner and mascara. He hoped he'd sneak unnoticed by his mom, but it was a vain hope. That woman knew when to come in and embarrass him. He loved her, nevertheless it was annoying. She noticed her makeup kit went missing and was running irritated from the bathroom to the living room then to her bedroom and again to the bathroom.</p>
<p>''Shit! I'll be late for work,'' she complained. ''Oswald, have you seen my cosmetics?''</p>
<p>''No, mom!'' Oswald said from his room. He licked his finger and rubbed the eye liner. He missed the spot. His hand wouldn't be shaking that much if his mom stopped running and yelling.</p>
<p>''Fuck! I can't find it anywhere! I won't go there like that!'' she huffed. ''Where's it gone?'' Then, inevitably she went into Oswald's room.</p>
<p>He jumped and messed up his makeup again. ''Fuck!'' he yelled.</p>
<p>His mom watched him unimpressed. She put her hands on her hips. ''Language!''</p>
<p>''Like you weren't swearing this morning,'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''Well, I'm older than you. I'm not going to judge your looks, but you should've told me at least! I wouldn't have spent all morning running like a fool!'' She sighed. Apparently her son was going through his emo phase. If that was how he wanted to mend his broken heart, so be it, she decided. ''But if had to say something, this makeup is too strong for your age. Now, give it to me. You can use it when I'm finished. Oh, by the way makeup remover is-''</p>
<p>''I know where the makeup remover is, thank you!'' Oswald stood up and stomped angrily towards bathroom. Irene watched him leave and sighed sorrowfully. Would Erica act like that if she was Oswald's age? What would Carl say? She loved her son and had been suspecting for some time now that her son wasn't hetero, but she couldn't be sure how her husband would react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armoured in his makeup, he drew attention easily. Other students glanced at him and quickly turned their faces away, hoping he didn't notice. He did. However, no one dared to comment it loud enough for him to hear it. The pros of having reputation for starting fights. But there was one person who didn't stop staring at him – Edward. Ed wasn't afraid of him and it seemed that curiosity took the best of him. Why Ed had to sabotage Oswald's hunt for boyfriend? How was he supposed to find somebody interested in him when Ed was staring at him all the time and that was all Oswald could think about? Wasn't Alice jealous or something? The day before Ed and Alice couldn't have got hands off each other. Oswald had seen them kiss too many times for his liking. Where was she when he needed her?</p>
<p>''You've been staring at me like the whole day now,'' Oswald at some point couldn't stop himself from commenting. ''Don't you like my new image?'' he dared.</p>
<p>Ed went red. ''Um, uh, no! I mean yes!'' he fidgeted with his fingers. ''I-ah-I wanted to say I like it. A lot. Very bold. Suits you, really,'' he nervously pointed at Oswald's face. ''Especially the purple accents. Purple brings out your eyes.'' He couldn't take his eyes from this miracle. He didn't know why Oswald decided to do that, but he'd lie if he said his friend looked bad. If his father saw that... He'd probably harass Oswald even if he met him in some busy street. <em>What has two eyes, but can't see?</em> His inner voice asked again laughing loudly.</p>
<p>''You think so?'' Oswald smiled and batted his lashes. <em>Take that, Ed!</em> He shouldn't play his friend like that, but he enjoyed it too much. ''Thank you! Your opinion matters to me.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, you're welcome,'' Ed nodded and coughed awkwardly. ''So you're gonna...?''</p>
<p>''Keep putting makeup on? Yes, I intend to. You said it looks good on me,'' Oswald played with the lock of his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After few days Oswald found his boyfriend material. Tall, dark blonde hair, one year older than him, member of Brad's gang. What made him even better candidate was his name – Jimmy. Oh, how funny was that. Yes, he used to have a crush on Jim Gordon at some point. Ed surely had noticed that, because, Oswald would dare to say, he had acted jealous when Oswald had talked with Jim. It reminded him of Ed's dislike for Penn. Shooting him was unnecessary, yet Ed had done that and even delivered a speech on how they made a great team. Even if Edward didn't love him, he was possessive of their friendship and that hasn't changed in new life. That was why he'd reacted so poorly to Oswald's decision to join the gang. Oswald was possessive of his friend too and was ready to play that card. He drank with deep pleasure displays of Ed's jealousy. The dark flicker in his eyes when he spotted his rival with Oswald, the hatred for his rival. Edward thought he had won when he had removed Penn or when he had scared away guys, who hungry for Oswald's power, had been flirting with Os. If Ed remembered his past life and his relationship with Alice was a test, then he surely remembered Oswald's crush on Jim. Maybe he should have tried this method instead of killing Isabelle, but well, too late for regrets. He hoped Ed would act possessively this time as well. It would be killing two birds with one stone – gaining experience in dating and getting on Ed's nerves.</p>
<p>Jimmy was eyeing Oswald not-so-discreetly. And it wasn't a look of disgust or mockery.</p>
<p>''Hey, what's up?'' Oswald started small talk.</p>
<p>''Oh, hi, Oswald,'' Jimmy shrugged. ''Not so much. What about you? How do you like your job as Brad's 'tax collector'?''</p>
<p>''It's alright. I've already finished for this week. I wish I could get some profits from that, but, well, that's my agreement with Brad.''</p>
<p>''Already?! Wow, you're quick. Other guys hardly meet the dead-line,'' Jimmy chuckled.</p>
<p>''I've got my methods,'' Oswald wiggled his eyebrows. ''Well-tested ones.''</p>
<p>''Y'know, he'd probably let you earn some bucks on that if you didn't urge him to protect Nashton.''</p>
<p>''Ed's one of my friends and I'm loyal to them,'' Oswald tilted his head. ''Besides, he didn't say I couldn't earn money in other ways,'' he smirked.</p>
<p>''Cheers to that,'' Jimmy smirked back. ''Anyway, what's the matter with the makeup?''</p>
<p>''I stole my mom's eye shadows and went for that,'' Oswald deadpanned.</p>
<p>Jimmy snorted. ''You're really something. Not everyone is courageous enough to do that.''</p>
<p>''You mean steal my mom's makeup or show at school like that?'' Oswald smiled nonchalantly.</p>
<p>''I've got a pack of cigarettes. Fancy a puff after school?'' Jimmy offered.</p>
<p>Cigarettes. How Oswald had missed them. Them and alcohol. The 21-year-old availability age was ridiculous in Oswald's opinion. If he really wished to, he could get a bottle, but his mom would be furious. Still, underage drinking would be one of the least of his crimes.</p>
<p>''Sure.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''What's on your mind, smarty?'' Alice brushed Ed's hair.</p>
<p>''I think Oswald is upset I wander around the city with him less often. Would it be alright with you if I went with him today?''</p>
<p>''I won't forbid you,'' she kissed his cheek. ''His your friend, even if I don't like him.''</p>
<p>''Thanks, Alie, you're the best,'' he smiled and kissed her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward caught Oswald later that day. ''I wanted to make up to you for missing our last trip. Would you like to go today?''</p>
<p>''I'd love to, Edward, but I can't,'' Oswald made a sad face for the sake of act. ''Maybe tomorrow.''</p>
<p>''Oh, okay. No problem. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why you can't?'' Edward didn't suspect this and he hated being wrong. Oswald always had time after school. His friend was as enigmatic as ever.</p>
<p>''Oh,'' Oswald waved his hand dismissively. ''I've got a meeting with Jimmy.''</p>
<p>''That Jimmy?'' Ed gasped.</p>
<p>''I don't know. It's quite popular name,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''Care to elaborate?''</p>
<p>''10<sup>th</sup> grade, tall, blonde,'' Ed prompted.</p>
<p>''Yup, that's him.''</p>
<p>''He's from Brad's gang!'' Ed pointed out offended.</p>
<p>''So am I, so what?'' Oswald crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''What are you going to do with him? Assault people?''</p>
<p>''Nosy, aren't you?'' Oswald teased.</p>
<p>''I'm just worried about you,'' Ed shook his head. ''What if he attacks you?''</p>
<p>''I can take care of myself, my friend,'' Oswald patted Ed's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice spotted her boyfriend alone. ''Not with Oswald?'' she wrinkled her forehead.</p>
<p>''He's busy today,'' Edward couldn't hide disappointment from his voice.</p>
<p>''That's unusual.''</p>
<p>''Exactly!'' Ed exclaimed. ''He said he was meeting with a guy from Brad's gang.''</p>
<p>''Well, he's been putting quite a show with his new look,'' she brushed Ed's arm.</p>
<p>''You mean?''</p>
<p>''He's got a date probably, dummy,'' she chuckled, but seeing Ed's shocked expression she asked. ''What? Haven't you noticed he's gay? He's your friend, you had to notice!''</p>
<p>''I know that! But really, Jimmy?'' Ed sighed.</p>
<p>''Stop or I'll start to think you're jealous,'' she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>What has two eyes, but can't see? </em>
  <span>that voice asked again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he had promised, Oswald met with Jimmy in some alley near school after classes. Jimmy handed him cigarette and lit it for Oswald.</p>
<p>''True gentleman,'' Oswald laughed. He inhaled through the cigarette and coughed. His young body was unaccustomed to the smoke in his throat and lungs. <em>God, I've already forgotten how awfully they taste,</em> he thought. Still, he held the cigarette with the grace of person who smoked far more cigarettes in their life than they should. The same thing couldn't be told about Jimmy, who smoked probably to be one of cool kids. Oswald's elegant pose gained him another curious look from Jimmy. It wasn't how Edward looked at him, but if he wanted to Oswald could pretend it was close.</p>
<p>''You seem to be more experienced with smoking that I thought,'' Jimmy noted.</p>
<p>''Nah, that's my first time,'' Oswald shrugged and let out long stream of smoke. He was showing off, he knew that, but he enjoyed it. He liked the look of admiration in the eyes of others.</p>
<p>''Really? It doesn't look like it is. You seem so casual about it.''</p>
<p>''Well, maybe cigarettes and I are destined for each other,'' Oswald chuckled.</p>
<p>Jimmy watched Oswald's lips. ''I'd like to be that cigarette,'' he licked his own.</p>
<p>''Bad idea. It burns too fast,'' Oswald tapped the cigarette, making the ash fall from it.</p>
<p>''You're fascinating, Oswald. I've never met anyone like you.''</p>
<p>''And you won't meet ever again. I'm one of a kind,'' Oswald almost sang that. Suddenly Jimmy's face was much closer to his own than he expected and what he felt on his lips wasn't a cigarette. Had he known making men fall for him was that easy, he would have had hundreds of lovers in his past life. ''You taste like cigarette,'' Oswald teased.</p>
<p>''Do you mind?'' Jimmy smirked.</p>
<p>''Not at all,'' Oswald kissed the other teenager. Damn, he really should have done that in his past life. Kissing was nice, but it was something Edward would never give him. There always would be only one Ed, but there was no harm in having fun with other boys. He wondered how Edward would taste. Surely better than Jimmy. Jimmy really wasn't bad, but... No, he shouldn't think about Ed in a moment like that one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Ynnga the idea really grew on me. I can't blame you, who wouldn't want nice things for Oswald? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mark the graves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald is asked about his new relationship and he doesn't appreciate it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Somebody's in good mood today, hm, Oswald?'' Irene poked her son.</p>
<p>''I don't know what you're talking about,'' he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''Stop rolling your eyes,'' she urged. ''I can see that something happened. How are things with Edward?''</p>
<p>''It's not about Ed.''</p>
<p>''Oh? Well, you need to tell me more,'' she put her elbows on the table.</p>
<p>''Mooom,'' Oswald said resigned.</p>
<p>''What? I'm curious. It's normal that parents want to know. We can play twenty questions,'' she offered.</p>
<p>''Oh, no. I'm not walking into that trap,'' he crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''We'll see about that,'' she tilted her head from side to side. ''It wasn't Edward?''</p>
<p>''I've already told you that!'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''But you went on a date,'' she raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>''I've never said that!''</p>
<p>''I can tell,'' she smirked.</p>
<p>Oswald hid his face in his hands, hoping his mom wouldn't notice how red his face was becoming. ''Stop it.''</p>
<p>''No,'' she laughed and shook her head. ''Do I know him?''</p>
<p>''I didn't say it was 'him','' he mumbled.</p>
<p>''Oh, so it was a girl then?'' she teased.</p>
<p>''No,'' he sighed defeated.</p>
<p>''Did you two kiss?''</p>
<p>''Mom!'' he yelled embarrassed.</p>
<p>''You did,'' she said with a smile. She was winning and Oswald felt she wanted to rub it in his face.</p>
<p>''Mom,'' he said almost hysterically. ''Please stop torturing me.''</p>
<p>''I'm not torturing you,'' she protested. ''I'm happy for you and you are very secretive! Not that I am surprised, when I was your age...'' Oswald couldn't take it anymore and just laid his face on the table. Irene laughed. ''Alright, alright, I get it. Invite him some day, I'd like to meet him.'' Oswald mumbled something in his suffering. His mom's interrogations were worse than anything he'd ever encountered at GCPD. ''But what about Edward? You really were head over heels for him.''</p>
<p>''Oh, give it a rest already, can you? He doesn't love me and that's the end of story.''</p>
<p>''I don't blame you for dating somebody else, sweetie,'' she patted Oswald's hair.</p>
<p>''He'll always be my friend,'' he sighed deeply. Wishful thinking. He couldn't be even sure of that. Ed had betrayed him even after he'd said he trusted him. Who knew what future had in store for them? Maybe they would become enemies?</p>
<p>''I know he will. He adores you a lot, you know that, right? Friendship is a beautiful thing.'' His mom's words didn't help him. Edward always looked at him with admiration and Oswald always interpreted that as love. Maybe he should learn to listen to his mind rather his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next day at school Edward couldn't stop himself from asking about his friend's date. Well, Oswald never said it was a date, but Alice was certain it was and her version sounded somehow more believable.</p>
<p>''Hey, Oswald!'' he grabbed his friend's shoulders joyously.</p>
<p>Oswald was caught off guard with Ed's behaviour. He cleared his throat and spoke. ''Nice to see you too, Ed.''</p>
<p>''How was your meeting with Jimmy?''</p>
<p>Oswald opened his mouth in surprise and then closed and then opened again to speak. ''Very pleasant, thank you. As you can see I wasn't assaulted or anything,'' he forced a nervous chuckle.</p>
<p>''That's good,'' Ed nodded. ''Anything more?'' he tilted his head curiously.</p>
<p>''Uh, you mean?'' First his mom, now his friend had to ask about his meeting with Jimmy. Universe hated him, that was certain.</p>
<p>''Well, what did you two do?''</p>
<p>''It's none of your business, Ed,'' Oswald spoke more firmly.</p>
<p>''I'm just curious,'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>''You're always curious,'' Oswald noted.</p>
<p>''I want to know my friend is fine.''</p>
<p>''I am, stop worrying about me,'' Oswald sneered.</p>
<p>Edward let him go and swayed nervously. ''Sorry, didn't want to bother you.''</p>
<p>''Then stop bothering me with your questions!'' Oswald lost his patience. ''I don't ask after your every date with Alice how it went!''</p>
<p>Ed blinked startled. Alice was right. ''It was a date then?'' he asked more sheepishly.</p>
<p>''Yes! And we smoked cigarettes and kissed,'' Oswald said harshly. ''Happy now?'' he was breathing heavily from his anger.</p>
<p>''But that's good news! Why didn't you tell me?'' Ed asked, but deep down inside he was hurt. He wasn't exactly sure why. <em>What has two eyes, but can't see? </em><span>Probably it was because his friend decided to hide his relationship from him. He hadn't hidden his own from Oswald. Maybe it was because Oswald was dating a boy? ''I'm happy for you,'' he managed a smile. He should smile in a moment like that one, shouldn't he? Somehow the smile didn't feel right for him.</span></p>
<p>Seeing confusion on Ed's face, Oswald softened. He couldn't be mad at his friend. Edward was being nice, he just didn't know how to show that. ''Thank you, my friend.''</p>
<p>''Oswald, what has two eyes, but can't see?'' Edward asked before he could process what had he done. That question was plaguing his mind since he had started dating Alice. He'd thought about countless answers, but none of them seemed right.</p>
<p>Oswald's fury quickly returned. Just when he thought they would share a nice conversation, Edward was trying to mock him or something. ''What?!'' he sneered. ''What did I miss this time, Edward?!'' Did Ed really remember and was toying with him?</p>
<p>''No! Not you!'' Ed rambled in panic. Why Oswald misunderstood him?</p>
<p>''Not me?'' Now Oswald was too confused to be angry at his friend. ''What's the answer then?''</p>
<p>''I-I'm sorry,'' Ed stuttered. ''I-ah think I put it the wrong way. It was a quotation... ah, uh... um... I-I overheard it...'' Ed knew he couldn't say it was a riddle his own mind was asking him all the time. ''Urm... somewhere... aaand... uh... I don't know the answer,'' he hung his head ashamed. Saying it out loud felt like defeat.</p>
<p>''You don't?'' Oswald blinked several times. That was unusual for Ed, but it explained his weird behaviour. Ed easily became obsessed when something bothered him. ''Oh, I'm sorry,'' now it was Oswald's turn to put his hands on Ed's shoulders. ''I shouldn't yell at you like that.'' He really felt bad for doing it. He shouldn't be so quick to judge Ed.</p>
<p>''No, it's alright,'' Ed fixed his glasses. ''I asked you to check if you know the answer, but it didn't cross my mind it would offend you. Sorry. But why did you think it was about you?''</p>
<p>Oswald exhaled uneasily. ''I thought it was one of these 'What's black and white and red all over?' riddles. You know, the ones that have different answers depending on the asker and the person who is asked.''</p>
<p>''You mean context?''</p>
<p>''Uh, yeah,'' Oswald nodded insecurely.</p>
<p>Edward felt as if a bulb lit in his head. ''Oswald, you are a genius!'' He quickly hugged his friend, but equally quickly backed off. His mind was asking him a question and the answer was 'you' or rather in his case 'me'. That was why Oswald acted like that – he thought Edward was talking about him. OK, wonderful! One riddle down! Still, behind that door there was another one – what Edward didn't see? With this one Oswald wouldn't be able to help him. Probably no one would.</p>
<p>''That's unpopular opinion,'' Oswald laughed. ''But since you didn't know the answer you may even say that... you have two eyes, but couldn't see that!''</p>
<p>''Yeah,'' Ed smiled awkwardly. ''Uh, I don't want to make you uncomfortable again, but since you're dating Jimmy...''</p>
<p>''Yes?'' Oswald sighed. He hoped Ed would give it a rest.</p>
<p>''Is our trip still actual?'' Ed looked at his shoes.</p>
<p>
  <span>''Well, I don't have a date today, so I think it is. Besides, I really need to take care of graves. I hope you don't mind?''</span>
</p>
<p>''That's alright. I'd be more than happy to help you.''</p>
<p>''Oh, there you are,'' Jimmy squeezed Oswald, who squeaked. The guy had no shame (Ed's opinion) or simply didn't mind showing his affection in public. ''I've been looking for you, sweet stuff.''</p>
<p>Oswald was quickly turning red. ''Aw, thanks.'' He was afraid he would melt from these compliments. He had heard first Fries' trials ended up with people melting, so that wasn't out of realm of possibility. ''You're looking good too.''</p>
<p>Edward was about to puke. Not that he was homophobic, he was nothing like his dad. It was just that Oswald deserved someone better.</p>
<p>''Ozzie, talking again with Ed?'' Jimmy raised an eyebrow. ''Should I be jealous?'' he kissed Oswald's temple.</p>
<p>''Oh,'' Oswald waved his hand. ''Ed's my friend, you know that. There's nothing to be jealous about, right, Ed?''</p>
<p>Edward coughed. Did somebody turn up heating? ''I've got a girlfriend.''</p>
<p>Jimmy sighed. ''Yeah, we know. We get it, you're straight,'' he put his arm around Oswald's shoulders. ''No need to make a show of it.''</p>
<p>''You asked and I'm telling you that your position as Oswald's boyfriend is not in danger,'' Ed clenched his fists.</p>
<p>''Well, maybe you're jealous then, huh?'' Jimmy smirked. ''Oswald's incredible, won't you agree, Nashton?''</p>
<p>''Nobody's jealous about anyone, alright?'' Oswald's freed himself from Jimmy's arms and stood between the two boys. He had give it to Alice – she had class in her aversion towards him. They never argued in front of Edward and she would probably murder him in cold blood when he was asleep. That was a quality he respected. Jimmy, on the other hand, was ready to throw hands with Ed. Well, he'd have to work on that. One didn't get a perfect man – a perfect man was shaped by his partner.</p>
<p>''Chill, hon, I was just kidding,'' Jimmy brushed his hair. ''Edward's always so stiff. Maybe he's not so straight as he'd like to be?''</p>
<p>Edward went pale this time and Oswald was glad he didn't carry a knife. ''You son of a-''</p>
<p>''Enough!'' Oswald yelled. ''I get it! You don't like each other. Just like I don't like Alice. But,'' he said louder. ''Ed's my friend and I'm not going to end our friendship for Jimmy. Also,'' he said that louder again, before one of boys could interrupt him. ''Jimmy's my boyfriend and I'm not going to dump him just because Ed doesn't like him. If Alice and I can tolerate each other, then so do you. Both of you!'' He pointed at Jimmy, then at Edward. ''Am I clear?!'' When he finished his short version of tirade, he huffed angrily. But then he saw something he hadn't seen in ages – the look of terror in their eyes. They were afraid of his anger. When he had been crimelord, he'd got used to that sight and eventually had taken it for granted. But now, oh how he missed that. That was how people in power were looked at. Jimmy's and Ed's claws weren't so sharp anymore as they both mumbled their apologies. ''Now, Jimmy.'' Oswald ran his index finger around Jimmy's jaw. He'd seen Fish do that and he hoped he was doing it right. The movement made him feel he was in control. ''Edward and I are going out after school today. You have nothing to worry about, sweetie, but I don't want you to make nasty comments about Ed.'' Jimmy looked at him like he was in a trance. He couldn't hide his disappointment, when Oswald's finger left his jaw. The same finger was pointing at Edward now. ''And I don't want you, Ed, to make comments about Jimmy. I don't comment on Alice, so don't do that.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald carried, as always when he visited cemetery, a bouquet of white lilies. It was the least he could do for his mother. He hadn't protected her. He had lied to her. And now she was alone, no one took care for her grave but Oswald. And Ed - for several months Edward has been helping him. They were picking grass from the grave and removing dirt, when Edward spoke. ''White lilies symbolise purity.''</p>
<p>''Well, these were her favourite. I think it's fitting. I've read she was a good person,'' Oswald bit his lip.</p>
<p>''How comes she raised one of the most feared criminals?''</p>
<p>Oswald glared at his friend and then focused again on the grave. ''Maybe she didn't know?''</p>
<p>''How couldn't she have noticed? Haven't police officers told her? Hasn't she heard people gossip?''</p>
<p>''Maybe she didn't believe that. Maybe she believed her son was better than that,'' Oswald sighed.</p>
<p>''Most likely,'' Ed nodded.</p>
<p>''Besides, Penguin became kingpin after her death.''</p>
<p>''Penguin's last name was Cobblepot,'' Edward looked at the letters on the grave.</p>
<p>''Maybe he changed his last name for something more friendly for English-speakers?'' Oswald rolled his eyes. Did he really need to explain it? His mother had been upset about it for some time. She'd accused him of hiding his heritage.</p>
<p>''Yes, I see that, but haven't you mentioned his father was Elijah Van Dahl?''</p>
<p>Oh, so that was what Ed had in mind. ''Yes, it's true. Penguin inherited a magnificent mansion after his father.'' Oswald wondered what has left of that place. Did anyone live there?</p>
<p>''But why he took his mother's last name?'' Ed brushed off strands of hair from his forehead.</p>
<p>''His mother worked for the Van Dahls and had an affair with Elijah. I believe they were in love,'' Oswald recalled how his father had talked about his mother. Their lives would have looked very different if their love hadn't been forbidden. They would have been happier people. ''She was forced to leave when Elijah's parents found out. She never told Elijah about the pregnancy and never mentioned who was the father.''</p>
<p>''I must have been tough for her,'' Ed noted. ''An immigrant alone with a child.''</p>
<p>''It was,'' Oswald agreed.</p>
<p>''But how Penguin found his father?''</p>
<p>''They met at this very place. Elijah had heard about Gertrud's death and came here. Penguin was here at that moment too. He told Elijah he was Gertrud's son and Elijah did his Maths,'' Oswald's lips curled up a bit at the memory. It was bitter sweet. He'd been brainwashed, but he'd met his lost parent. Like many things in his life, it had been fate.</p>
<p>''Not the best way of finding out you've got a kid,'' Edward chuckled.</p>
<p>''Better late than never.''</p>
<p>Edward pondered for a moment trying to remember something. ''Didn't Elijah die not so long after Gertrud Kapelput?''</p>
<p>''Cruel fortune, but it's not what you think, Edward,'' Oswald said before his friend could ask more questions. He could clearly see where they were heading. ''Penguin didn't kill his father. It was his step-mother. She was afraid Elijah would make Penguin his heir.''</p>
<p>''But he did inherit,'' Ed fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>''His step-family went missing,'' Oswald didn't want to tell Edward what had happened to them. He'd have to find out on his own or recall it.</p>
<p>''Oh,'' Ed had some ideas how they could have gone missing. ''Fortunate for him. By the way, while we're on the subject, I've done some more research about the graves.''</p>
<p>''Graves?'' Oswald narrowed his eyes. ''Oh, these graves!'' He'd already forgotten about that conversation. It'd been some time. ''Riddler's and Penguin's?''</p>
<p>''Yes,'' Ed nodded.</p>
<p>''And what did you find?'' Oswald could hardly keep excitement from his voice.</p>
<p>''Nothing,'' Ed admitted his defeat.</p>
<p>''Well, alright, don't worry about it. It's not important or anything,'' he shrugged to hide his disappointment. He cared about it, not that he could show it.</p>
<p>''No, hear me out. I found nothing. Literally, nothing. I should have found something. I've looked everywhere, I asked about it. I've looked by names, last names and dates, but nothing fits. Even when I asked about the unnamed graves, their dates didn't match. There should be something. A tiniest bit of information. But there's nothing. It's fishy. Somebody doesn't want their graves to be found.''</p>
<p>''Maybe. It decreases the risk of them being brought back from dead,'' saying it without smiling was difficult. Even if their bodies had been hidden, they were reborn, so somebody had just wasted their time. Unless somebody had stolen ther bodies and used them for some magic science voodoo mumbo jumbo stuff that resulted in their reincarnation. Sadly, he couldn't share his thoughts on that with Edward. ''Or maybe simply there are no graves,'' he suggested instead. ''Maybe they were cremated and their ashes thrown somewhere or their bodies were buried in forest near Gotham or they were thrown into the river and fish ate them.''</p>
<p>''No, why would anyone do that to them?'' Edward said disgusted. ''They were criminals, but it doesn't mean people shouldn't show them respect!''</p>
<p>''Edward, if it's like you said and they don't have graves on purpose, whoever was behind that decision wouldn't stop at just hiding their bodies or switching graves. If you don't want anyone to find a body, you destroy it.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a feeling that in this pace we're not getting anywhere soon, so thanks for staying with me. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mi casa, su casa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward wasn't seen at school for few days and Oswald is worried.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas time was nearing and Oswald was excited to give Edward his gift. He really hoped Ed would like it. When they had lived together Oswald loved showering his friend with presents. Edward had always seemed so happy in those moments. Obtaining that gift wasn't as easy as it should be for such a simple thing, but in Christmas rush everybody was chasing after presents, so maybe it was the reason. He awaited the opportunity to give Ed the present more impatiently than he was waiting for gifts he would receive. Shoot! He forgot about the gift for Jimmy! That would be awkward. Well, he'd get him some nice cologne, Jimmy would most likely appreciate it. He liked to wear leather jacked and put gell into his hair, so cologne seemed to fit his image. Luckily he had bought a present for his mom a month earlier. Why celebrating had always to be so exhausting? Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter were about cooking and cleaning, while on the Independence Day he was forced to watch proud soldiers march, play some music and do some stunds. Gotham had also its own festive – Reunification Day, but it was too similar to the Independence Day. Why couldn't people just have a holiday that was about sleeping till 1 PM and doing nothing? Oswald thought it was unfair having a free day from one kind of chores only to be forced to do some other ones.</p>
<p>School was unexpectedly Edwardless. Now that Edward had a girlfriend and Oswald had a boyfriend, they didn't talk that much, but still they met everyday. But there was no sign of Edward this time. He probably was somewhere with Alice, Oswald thought and forgot about the matter for the next two hours. After that time he started to worry. Where was Edward? He had never missed a day at school. Playing truant was unlike for Ed. Oswald understood much to his horror that he'd have to ask Alice. <em>The things we do for friends,</em> he sighed. For putting up with Ed he should be declared a saint, he thought.</p>
<p>Oswald didn't want to play small talks with Alice. The shorter he talked with her, the better. ''Where's Ed?'' he asked her.</p>
<p>''Oh, hello too, Oswald. How nice you cared enough to say 'hi','' she sneered. ''I don't know. I haven't seen him today,'' she crossed her arms. ''Don't give me that look. I didn't do anything to him.''</p>
<p>''What do you mean you haven't seen him?'' he almost shrieked. That couldn't be good.</p>
<p>''I meant what I meant. I think you know what those words mean. You can't be that dumb.''</p>
<p>''But if you haven't seen him and I have neither... that means he's not at school!''</p>
<p>''You get ten points for your wonderful deduction skills,'' she deadpanned.</p>
<p>''What's wrong with you?!'' Oswald stomped. ''Aren't you worried? Ed has never missed a day before! Something must have happened to him! He could be lying dead at the bottom of the river as we speak!'' Oswald's hands were shaking. This stupid girl had no idea what could happen to you if you happened to visit wrong part of the city. Especially when you were socially awkward, shy nerd who had no memories of his past life!</p>
<p>''I know, it's unexpected, but there's no reason to freak out. It's December, it's getting colder. Everybody's got their limits, he's probably sick. He'll be back in few days,'' she couldn't believe she was put into position of calming down Oswald Flickencan. The Oswald Flickencan. The I-don't-give-a-shit asshole. Well, it seemed he did give a shit. He was losing it, actually. ''I'll remember to tell him how worried you were about him. He'll enjoy the story.''</p>
<p>''Alice, I am being serious now!'' he yelled.</p>
<p>''And what do you think we should do?'' she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She was right – there was nothing they could do. He doubted Ed told her where he lived, which meant they didn't even know where they should be looking for Ed. He snorted unhappily. ''If I spot him, I'll let you know,'' she offered. That was more than Oswald had anticipated.</p>
<p>''Alright,'' he nodded. ''I'll tell you too if I find out anything.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald remained antsy for the rest of that day. Jimmy didn't fail to notice that.</p>
<p>''Something's on your mind and I know it's not me,'' he jabbed Oswald playfully.</p>
<p>Oswald sighed. He didn't want his boyfriend to know. If Jimmy found out he was worried about Edward, he'd start acting jealous again. Oswald enjoyed that from time to time, but mostly it gave him headache. Moreover so since Jimmy was in his right mind to be jealous, even if only halfly. Oswald's heart paid no mind to the fact that Edward didn't love him. ''You didn't happen to see Ed today?''</p>
<p>''Ew, Ozzie, not nice,'' Jimmy's face went sour. ''There's other boy on your mind.''</p>
<p>''Oh, stop it,'' Oswald wasn't in the mood for that. ''It's getting boring. Edward has been at school everyday since the start of high school until today. I asked Alice, she didn't see him either. This city is dangerous and Edward is so...''</p>
<p>''Helpless?'' Jimmy prompted.</p>
<p>''Yeah,'' Oswald nodded with a sad smile. Awkward Edward was cute, but he missed that fearless criminal mastermind.</p>
<p>''Chill,'' Jimmy brushed Oswald's arms. ''He's fine. He probably caught cold or something.''</p>
<p>''That's what Alice told me,'' Oswald said not entirely convinced.</p>
<p>''See? She's right. I'd trust his girlfriend.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, you're probably right,'' Oswald sighed deeply. ''Still, I can't stop thinking about it. If it were you, I wouldn't be so worried.''</p>
<p>''Ouch, that hurt, Ozzie.''</p>
<p>''Not because I don't care about you, dummy!'' Oswald caressed Jimmy's cheek. ''I just know you can take care of yourself.''</p>
<p>''Now it sounds better,'' Jimmy kissed his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next day Edward also wasn't at school and then following one too. Oswald didn't understand why nobody was concerned. Not even teachers and they usually noticed when students missed their classes. Oswald was growing more anxious. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where Ed lived, he didn't have his phone number. Edward was exceptionally punctual and had excellent memory, so there was no need to call him. If they had a meeting at 6 o'clock at that bus stop near local grocery store, Edward was waiting there for him before Oswald got there. Oswald felt like a complete idiot for not having asked about these things. His mom noticed he was tense and asked him about the reason. She also took Ed's disappearance for granted and pointed out how silly of Oswald was not getting his friend's number. Oswald felt so poweless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next Monday Oswald found Ed at school. With no second thoughts he ran to his friend and hugged him. ''Where have you been?!'' his shriek contrasted with the embrace, but it was the result of all that stress that Ed's absence caused. He'd never stop carrying about his friend. He recalled when he had tried to force the police to look for Ed, because he had been late for the dinner. ''I've been so worried about you! I thought something bad had happened to you!'' Oswald's voice went from rage to bordering on weep.</p>
<p>''Uh, sorry, Oswald,'' Ed scratched the back of his neck. ''I was sick. I didn't want to scare you. I didn't even think you'd be worried,'' he swallowed.</p>
<p>''Of course I was! You disappeared with no warning!''</p>
<p>''Next time when I'll plan to get sick, I'll let you know in advance,'' Ed chuckled.</p>
<p>''No, give me your phone number,'' Oswald demanded firmly. His mom was right it was ridiculous he didn't know Ed's phone number. ''You're my best friend and I don't even know where do you live or what's your number!''</p>
<p>Ed gasped nervously and looked at his shoes. ''I don't have a cellphone.'' His dad would never buy him one and he couldn't afford it.</p>
<p>''Alright, that's nothing to be ashamed of,'' Oswald patted Ed's back. ''But what about your line phone?'' Edward didn't answer and Oswald knew there was something wrong. Something he'd failed to notice earlier and had just barely scratched the surface of. It wasn't normal to avoid talking about your phone. ''Give me your address then,'' he was getting desperate.</p>
<p>''No,'' Ed whispered. He couldn't force himself to speak it louder. ''I-I don't want you to know where I live. You'd look at me differently if you knew,'' he confessed. ''Don't ask about it again.''</p>
<p>''Edward nothing can make me look at you differently,'' Oswald grabbed Ed's shoulders. Edward didn't remember that, but Oswald remembered – they had seen the best and the worst of each other. Whatever Ed would show him, it wouldn't change Oswald's opinion about Ed. ''You are my best friend. I will always be worried about you if you go missing. I need a way to contact you in these cases.''</p>
<p>''It was just a cold, give it a rest!'' Edward became more irritated. Oswald saw clearly that his friend didn't want to talk about it. There must have been some reason for that and Oswald was going to find it out.</p>
<p>''But what if you were attacked? I have every right to be worried!'' Edward turned his face away and Oswald shook him by his shoulders. ''Look at me!'' Oswald studied his face carefully.</p>
<p>''You're making a mountain out of a molehill,'' Ed huffed.</p>
<p>''Ed? What is that?'' he pointed at area near Ed's left eye and his cheek. It was a foundation. One of these heavily covering face. It was only applied in that area.</p>
<p>''What is what now, Oswald?'' Ed sighed.</p>
<p>''Don't play dumb with me! You know what I am talking about,'' Oswald touched Ed's skin. Ed winced a bit. Oswald showed Ed his finger colored by foundation. ''Ed, tell me what's wrong,'' he spoke carefully. Ed's secret was much worse than he had thought.</p>
<p>''Nothing's wrong,'' Ed shrugged. He thought no one would notice. Nobody had ever had. He'd never had to explain why he missed few days at school. He'd thought using foundation would be a good idea – he'd just cover his bruises with it and would miss less classes. He bought one quite recently after another one of his dad's outbursts. He hid it where his dad couldn't find it. If he had found it, things would have gotten much worse. He'd never done that before, but seeing Oswald with makeup brought the idea to his mind. Unfortunately, his friend was nosy and perceptive.</p>
<p>''Who did that to you?'' Oswald asked, his voice almost breaking. He had vowed to protect his friend and he had failed. Somebody had hurt Edward, he knew that. Oswald was too familiar with violence – with being the oppressor and being the victim too – not to notice.</p>
<p>''It's nothing.''</p>
<p>''No, it's not!'' Oswald yelled. ''You're my friend and I intend to keep you safe. I know you, Ed. You've got wonderful immunity system. Everybody said you were sick, but I knew you weren't. Somebody assaulted you and you were too ashamed to show up at school. That's what happened.''</p>
<p>Damn it, Oswald was good at it, Ed thought. He saw it sooner than anyone had. He was only one step from solving it and Edward didn't want that to happen. What even made it worse was the fact that nothing seemed to make Oswald want to drop the subject.</p>
<p>Oswald looked at his friend, how he kept his arms close to his body, like he was trying to appear smaller. It all clicked – Ed's reluctance to talk about his home, to share his address or number. Oswald had seen families like that. It hurt to know his friend was doomed to that thing in this life. ''Ed, I didn't know, I'm so sorry,'' he embraced his friend again. Asking why Ed hadn't told him would be foolish. Nobody wanted to talk about these things. Ed gasped. No, he wasn't going to cry. Oswald was the first person to acknowledge what Ed had to go through at home. ''I'll ask my mom, maybe she'll let you stay at our place for few days.''</p>
<p>''Thanks, that's nice, but I don't want to bother you. I've already got used to it,'' Ed added resigned.</p>
<p>''No one should ever be forced to get used to that!'' Oswald protested.</p>
<p>''Besides, I'll doubt your mom would agree.''</p>
<p>''Why? She likes you!''</p>
<p>''Um, thanks,'' Ed fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>''Come with me, we need to fix your makeup. Everyone will notice that foundation. I know you're inexperienced with these things, but trust me. I'll make it unnoticeable.''</p>
<p>''Don't tell Alice,'' Ed begged. He didn't know how she'd react and wasn't exactly willing to find out.</p>
<p>''Of course, my friend.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day Oswald called his mom. He needed to get Edward out of that home as soon as possible. Ed's own father beating him! That was unacceptable even for a criminal like Oswald. He had loving family both times and was furious that police department didn't put as much effort into fight against home abuse as it put into fight against other crimes.</p>
<p>''Oswald, I'm at work right now,'' Irene sighed. ''Is it important?''</p>
<p>''Yes! Can Ed stay with us for few days?''</p>
<p>''He can stay for a night if his parents agree...''</p>
<p>''He only lives with his dad,'' Oswald noted sourly. ''And he treats him terribly!''</p>
<p>''What?!'' she gasped.</p>
<p>''That's why he wasn't at school. His dad beats him!''</p>
<p>''That's terrible!'' she said worried. She shouldn't be so eager to brush off Oswald's concerns. Her son had observed something she hadn't. He knew Edward better, after all, and he probably had some feeling what had been going on.</p>
<p>''It is! That's why I'd like him to stay with us for some time.''</p>
<p>''But then what, Oswald? If he comes back to his home after few days, his dad will be mad and it will only get worse for him.''</p>
<p>His mom was right. What to do? He couldn't leave Edward there! ''What if he lived with us?'' he dared.</p>
<p>''He can't, sweetie. His dad will call the police and we'll get into troubles. They'll say we kidnapped him!''</p>
<p>''Then we will tell them to truth!''</p>
<p>''We should tell somebody now. Then somebody will help him.''</p>
<p>''Do you really believe that?'' Oswald sneered. ''No one cares in this city about kids like Ed! They'll just send somebody to talk with his dad and then leave and do nothing.''</p>
<p>''But where will Edward sleep if he moves in? We can't keep him on the couch.''</p>
<p>''We can buy a bunk bed and put it in my room,'' Oswald suggested.</p>
<p>''Why not a double bed when we're at this?'' she sighed.</p>
<p>''Mom!'' Oswald screeched. ''I'm serious!''</p>
<p>''Invite him today and we'll talk with him and see what can we do, alright, Oswald?''</p>
<p>''OK.''</p>
<p>''I'm proud of you. You did good thing today. Love you, bye,'' she made a kissing sound.</p>
<p>''Bye,'' Oswald hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After school Edward went with Oswald to the latter's home. They talked and did their homework. Oswald fixed them something to eat and drink. Then he recalled he wanted to give Ed his present.</p>
<p>''You know, Ed, Christmas is coming.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, so what?'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>''I've got something for you. Wait here and I'll bring it,'' he smiled.</p>
<p>''Oh, thanks,'' Ed said mildly confused. ''But I don't have anything for you.''</p>
<p>''Oh, don't worry,'' Oswald waved his hand. Ed scratched his hand. Oswald was always so nice to him and he didn't even thought about buying him a present. Oswald returned and proudly showed him obnoxiously green T-shirt with big question mark on it. ''What do you think? Do you like it?''</p>
<p>''It's great, thanks,'' Ed smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>''Try it on!'' Oswald encouraged. ''I think it might be too long, but well, you're going to grow even taller, so it's going to fit at some point.'' Edward took off his sweater and shirt and put on the T-shirt. It was slightly too long, but he didn't mind that. He loved it. ''Green is your colour. It suits you,'' Oswald admired his friend. There had to be some way to make Ed The Riddler again. Maybe by the sense of fashion?</p>
<p>''Uh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind,'' Ed watched the shirt on his body. Green was his favourite colour and that question mark only made the gift better.</p>
<p>Later they played chess. It seemed that Edward had already forgotten about the whole thing with his dad. He hadn't lied when he told he had got used to it, Oswald noted sadly. He waited anxiously for his mom's return. He really needed to get Edward out of that hellhole.</p>
<p>Irene got home as soon as she could. The matter was serious, but she didn't know how to help that boy. She clumsily hung her coat and took off her shoes. She found boys playing chess in the living room. She didn't even know how to bring up the subject. She cleared her throat and smiled. ''Edward, we wanted to talk with you. Oswald told me and I'm sorry you have to go through that.''</p>
<p>''Oswald!'' Edward went pale. ''I asked you not to tell anyone!'' He was mortified. His hands were shaking.</p>
<p>''No, you asked me not to tell Alice. I told you I'd ask my mom. What did you think I would say?''</p>
<p>''Oswald asked if you could stay with us for some time. I want to help you, Ed, but I doubt it's the best way. If you go missing for few days and return home, your dad most likely will be even more angry with you,'' she sat next to Ed.</p>
<p>Edward stared at the chess, he didn't want o look into Oswald's or his mom's face. ''I try to avoid him as much as I can. I leave before he wakes up and often return when he's already asleep. Maybe he wouldn't even notice.''</p>
<p>'See?'' Oswald raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''I think we should let know social service or police department. They can send someone to help you,'' she pointed out.</p>
<p>Ed clenched his fist around one of the pieces. ''They won't. What are they going to to? Ask my neighbours? Everyone in the block I live in is like my dad. They won't let anyone know, because they are going to be next! Oh, sorry, I'm wrong! They won't be next, because the city doesn't care! There are children living in the streets and nobody does anything about it! Besides, what can they do? Take me away and leave in orphanage?! I don't want to go there!'' Edward started hyperventilating. ''I'd prefer living in the streets.''</p>
<p>''Sh... Calm down...'' Irene rubbed Ed's back. ''It's alright. You're safe here.''</p>
<p>Oswald took Ed's hand. ''Ed, we want to help you, alright?'' Ed gasped sharply and nodded. No one had asked about it before. Edward wasn't prepared to talk about it.</p>
<p>''What about your mom?'' Irene asked. Edward had never mentioned her, but till that day she just assumed she lived with Ed and his dad. Oswald looked at her horrified and shook his head. Oh, she shouldn't ask about it, apparently. How could she have known?</p>
<p>''She left me!'' Ed burst into tears.</p>
<p>Oswald's eyes went wide. ''But you told me-''</p>
<p>''I know what I told you!'' Ed yelled. ''I lied, alright?! She left me with my dad! I can barely remember her!'' he sobbed.</p>
<p>''You will stay with us for the next few days and then we will see,'' Irene decided. She would be heartless if she let that boy go back home after what she'd heard. ''I'll let somebody know.''</p>
<p>''No!'' Edward yelled. ''They'll force me to go home or will take me away! I don't want to! If they take me I'll have to change school! It's the only good thing that has happened to me! I've found a friend there and a girlfriend! I can't lose that!'' he cried.</p>
<p>''Oh, God,'' Irene hid her face in her hands. Ed had a point, but she couldn't just let him stay with them hoping nobody would notice, could she? ''Is your dad at home now?''</p>
<p>''I don't think so, why?'' Ed sniffed.</p>
<p>''We're going there. You're packing your stuff and never ever going back. Oswald, you're going with us. You'll help Ed pack his things before his dad comes back home.'' She was so going to regret it, wasn't she? But she felt it was the right thing to do. ''How does that sound?''</p>
<p>''I-I don't know how to thank you, Mrs. Flickencan,'' Edward beamed. ''I won't be a problem, I'll get a job and I'll pay for my clothes and stuff like that.'' It was more that he had ever hoped he would get. He would be free of his dad and would live with his best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Irene: Yes, I informally adopted a boy who has a crush on my son and my son has a crush on him, but they will never admit it, because they have their boyfriends/girlfriends. What can go wrong?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward's first days with the Flickencans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really feel there are too many filler chapters, but without them it would be too rushed and probably some things would be out of context. But what is 'slow burn' tag for? It's gonna take some time for them to get together, especially at this pace.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having packed up his stuff, Edward moved in with the Flickencans. All three of them decided to keep it secret. Not even Alice or Jimmy were supposed to find out, which it was easier with Alice as Edward had never invited her to his place and she'd never asked to. However, Jimmy posed some problem – Oswald used to invite him from time to time. It would have appeared suspicious if he'd stopped out of sudden, but telling Ed to leave the flat everytime Jimmy came could make Ed feel redundant or troublesome.</p>
<p>Irene decided to step in. ''Just tell him I don't want him around our flat,'' she suggested. It wasn't entirely untrue – she shouldn't tell her son who should he choose as his friend or boyfriend, but she was entitled to have her own opinion, right? She'd very much prefer Oswald to date Edward, but she wasn't going to intervene. They were going through adolescence and it'd be better if they sorted out the things between them by themselves. And if anyone asked her, she'd say they had a lot of to figure out.</p>
<p>''That would only encourage him to come when you're not around,'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''And you'd let him come if I prohibited him?'' Irene raised an eyebrow. Oswald sighed and turned away his head. ''Here I was hoping your mom's words meant anything to you.''</p>
<p>''Do you have to take everything personally?'' Oswald asked angrily.</p>
<p>''It's no problem. I can go somewhere else if Jimmy comes,'' Ed offered. ''Read some books in library or something...''</p>
<p>''Out of question!'' Irene and Oswald exclaimed at the same time. Ed looked at them mildly shocked. He felt bad for causing them troubles when they had shown him compassion and kindness.</p>
<p>''You're more than our guest, Edward,'' Irene went on. ''You're staying with us and it would be rude to make you hide if anybody pays us a visit.''</p>
<p>''You'll have problems if anybody finds out I'm living here,'' Ed pointed out.</p>
<p>''Probably,'' Irene sighed. ''But that doesn't mean we should keep you locked away in the basement.''</p>
<p>''Don't worry, we don't have one,'' Oswald smirked. ''You could stay in my room if he comes.''</p>
<p>''And what if he walks into your room?'' Ed clenched his fists and relaxed them several times.</p>
<p>''You'll be their chaperon. They could use one,'' Irene deadpanned.</p>
<p>''Mom!'' Oswald went red.</p>
<p>''It's your responsibility Oswald as well as mine. I won't bring my friends home and you won't bring your boyfriend unless we can arrange it so it doesn't look suspicious that Ed is here.''</p>
<p>Oswald nodded. It was his idea for Ed to move in. Besides, he guessed it was the best offer he could get from his mom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They agreed that Ed would sleep on the couch until they could afford a bunk bed. Oswald wanted Edward to take his bed, but Ed didn't want to take Oswald's room. He already had caused him enough problems. Not that Ed actually minded that Jimmy would be visiting Oswald less often, he didn't like seeing him around his friend. He understood that Oswald was upset that Ed found a girlfriend and Oswald hadn't, so he had got himself boyfriend to feel better or to prove a point (Ed wasn't really sure which one it was, but he felt it wasn't because Oswald liked Jimmy that much), but had he really had to choose Jimmy? Oswald deserved somebody equal to him. Ed didn't mind that Jimmy was a year older, what he didn't like about him was his stupidity. And many other things, but that one was the most irritating. Oswald was cunning, while Jimmy was... not. Hadn't Brad's gang had to offer some more brilliant mind? Edward dreaded to think that Jimmy was the smartest among those people (excluding Oswald, of course), though he thought it pretty likely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next morning having woken up Irene and Oswald noticed that Ed was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>''Edward!'' Irene called, but there was no response. ''Oswald, have you seen him?'' she asked panicked. She had just taken the responsibility for that boy's life and he had gone missing. She really was terrible at parenting.</p>
<p>''I've just woken up!'' Oswald yelled. Had Ed run away? Why would he have done that? He was so vulnerable! Somebody was going to hurt him. ''What happened? Is he gone?''</p>
<p>''Check the door!''</p>
<p>''They're open,'' Oswald pushed the knob.</p>
<p>''Oh, God,'' she tugged at her hair.</p>
<p>''His things are still here,'' Oswald pointed out. ''Only his packback is missing. He probably went to school.''</p>
<p>''He should have left us a message!'' Irene huffed. ''At least! Why couldn't he have waited for you?''</p>
<p>''Because I'm late and he's always too early. I bet the janitor hates him. I imagine Ed waking him up from his nap.''</p>
<p>''Alright, alright,'' Irene took deep breaths. ''Go to school, quickly!''</p>
<p>''Mooom,'' Oswald groaned.</p>
<p>''No complaining! He's your friend! If you find him, send me a message.''</p>
<p>''And I'll tell him off,'' Oswald snorted.</p>
<p>''Fuck, I'm terrible with kids,'' Irene sat on a chair. ''One of these days I'm gonna have a heart attack. That's no job for me.'' <em>If only Carl was there...</em> she pondered. She wasn't so sure if he would let Edward stay with them, but maintaining this mess was easier with him by her side.</p>
<p>''Oh, stop mom. You're not terrible. Ed's just used to leaving without any notice,'' he patted his mom's shoulder.</p>
<p>''What are you doing here? I told you to go!'' she snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald ran to school like he'd never had. Most likely Ed was at school, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He couldn't remember the last time when he had been this early at school. He started looking for his friend. Frankly, it didn't take him long to find him – Edward was sitting in his usual spot near the radiator.</p>
<p>''Are you out of your mind?!'' Oswald shrieked upon seeing Ed.</p>
<p>''Oh, Oswald, you're early,'' Ed smiled.</p>
<p>''You idiot!'' Oswald smacked Ed's head. He didn't do it painfully, but strong enough for Ed to register his friend wasn't too happy with him. ''We were worried!''</p>
<p>''Sh!'' Ed put finger to his lips. ''Somebody might hear you,'' he quickly looked around.</p>
<p>''You didn't tell me or my mom anything! You scared us! We thought you ran away!'' Oswald forrowed his brows.</p>
<p>''S-sorry, I didn't mean to-'' Edward stuttered.</p>
<p>''Then think better next time! You can't leave when you please without letting anyone know like you used to at your home,'' Oswald huffed, but seeing it truly hadn't crossed Ed's mind, he sat next to his friend.</p>
<p>''But we can't go to school together all the time. It'd look suspicious if I started being late or you started coming much earlier,'' Ed reasoned.</p>
<p>''That doesn't mean you should leave without a single word!'' as anger was leaving Oswald's body he started sounding more concerned than furious.</p>
<p>Ed nodded. ''You're right, it was stupid. It won't happen again, I swear,'' he raised his hand as if he was making an oath.</p>
<p>''Now, now, no need to be overly dramatic,'' Oswald waved his hand.</p>
<p>''Says who?'' Ed smiled and bumped his friend.</p>
<p>Oswald sighed and rolled his eyes. ''I'll tell my mom you're alright.''</p>
<p>''Tell her I'm sorry,'' Ed asked. He really felt like an idiot for not taking Oswald and his mom into consideration. He wasn't used to people worrying about him. It felt odd, but at the same time it felt warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward wanted to help financially his benefactors. Irene assured it wasn't necessary and she didn't want to exploit him, but the decision had been made. Plus, working had pros for Edward – if he saved enough, they could buy bunk bed sooner. It was few days until Christmas, so finding a job wasn't that hard – many shops were looking for part-time workers for that busy period. Oswald wasn't too happy about it. His mom was nagging that his friend was working while Oswald did nothing to help him, despite the fact that buying a bunk bed was Oswald's idea. Oswald gave up finally and got a job in the same shop where Ed had started working. They worked only few hours a week, so their income wasn't big. For Oswald it also served as a way of laundring the money he earned from pickpocketing and terrorising students. He decided that next time he should look for a job at some restaurant or cafe – nobody checked tips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward didn't know why but since he'd moved in with Oswald and his mom, his dreams were appearing more often and were more tormenting. Maybe it was the outcome of all that stress related to moving out and awareness that his dad could come for him anyday. Even though his dad didn't know where he was at the moment, because he'd never told him about Oswald, it was possible he'd come to his school and take him by force.</p>
<p>Ed could never recall who were the people he dreamt about. They were only silhouettes and he couldn't recognise their faces. He only remembered some scents like blood, powder or river and some sounds like the cry of gulls, cackling, the bang of a gun and few words, like 'alone', 'fate', 'trust', 'killed'. These words were spoken by various voices in various manner – sometimes they were spoken furiously and hatefully, sometimes sorrowfully, sometimes softly. But they meant nothing, just like these silhouettes meant nothing or the scents. They were like pieces of a puzzle and Edward had only few of them. He couldn't make anything out of them, not even a tiniest idea what was the picture all the pieces would make when put together. It was a riddle waiting to be solved and it was one of the most difficult ones. Being a logican he knew that dreams meant nothing, there was no mystical aura to them, nothing prophetic, that they were only a projection of mind. Nevertheless, he craved to gain the full picture of that dream. Somehow he knew that these blurred dreams were part of one dream, very different from other dreams he dreamt. He could recall other dreams and what they were about, but that blurred dark dream was a mystery to him. It was irritating – he'd been having these dreams for years and still couldn't make anything out of them. He'd never mentioned these dreams to anyone and was afraid that Oswald or his mom would notice. What if he started talking in his sleep and they heard? These dreams were scratching at the back of his mind like his inner voice and it felt like they were begging to be let out. They scared him, but even if Edward decided to let them out to find out what they were about, he had no idea how to do that. Besides, letting out your dreams seemed a ridiculous idea to him. <em>You can't let out something that doesn't exist,</em> Edward laughed in his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward spent Christmas with Irene and Oswald and it was the best Christmas in his life. He got them some gifts – inexpensive, but nice looking necklace for Irene and a purple T-shirt for Oswald as it was Oswald's favourite colour - they were quite cheap, but Oswald and his mom were grateful for them. He was glad they liked it, because he hated shopping for gifts, he never knew what other people would enjoy. He received a gift from Irene – a 3D puzzle. Oswald had bought him that green T-shirt and Ed assured he loved it and it was enough, but Oswald got him also a book of crosswords. He helped them decorate the christmas tree and prepare flat for the holiday. Oswald praised almost everything Edward was doing – when he helped Oswald's mom with cooking and baking, Oswald told him he had a natural gift for culinary. When they were singing christmas carols, he admired Ed's skills.</p>
<p>''You have such a nice voice!'' Oswald said.</p>
<p>''Thanks,'' Ed played nervously with a napkin. ''You've got nice voice too,'' he smiled insecurely.</p>
<p>''Oh, please, I know I sound like a chicken with a sore throat. Flickencans aren't exactly well-known for their voices. But Christmas is about having fun and not a singing contest so I can sing as out of tune as I please,'' Oswald shrugged taking a sip of his christmast tea.</p>
<p>''Not caring for others' injuried ears,'' Irene laughed.</p>
<p>''No, I really think you sing good,'' Ed fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>''How somebody singing this good can be tone-deaf?'' Oswald burst into laughter. ''Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking: do you play any instruments?'' he just had to ask for the sake of memories of them singing in Ed's apartment. He remembered Ed's fingers running right and left on the keyboard.</p>
<p>''No, I've never got a chance,'' Ed added somewhat unhappily. He wished he could, but his dad would never agree to buy him anything so unmanly.</p>
<p>''Shame,'' Oswald nodded. ''I imagine you'd be great at piano with your long fingers.''</p>
<p>Irene coughed awkwardly wondering if that was an innuendo, but if it was, it must have gone over Ed's head as he went on. ''Yes, piano seems nice. I'd like to give it a try one day,'' he confessed. Black and white keys looked organised and elegant. There was a pattern to them. Ed guessed he'd enjoy playing piano as much as he enjoyed cooking – both required some knowledge and following instructions – be it a recipe or notes. Things were supposed to be done in particular order and Ed liked that. It prevented them from turning into chaos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. (Fore)tell me my past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald returns terribly drunk after New Year's party and his mom forbids him from going on dates with Jimmy until February. Ed decides to help his friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is longer than I expected.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward and Oswald celebrated New Year separately – Edward with Alice in her home and Oswald with Jimmy. Oswald told his mom they'd be at Jimmy's place, but they spent more time outside roaming around the city. Ed and Oswald agreed it was better idea than inviting both of them and hoping that Alice wouldn't find it weird that Oswald welcomed her in his home and Jimmy wouldn't come across Ed's stuff in the flat. Oswald would have preferred celebrating New Year with his best friend, but you can't have a cake and eat it, so he accepted what he was given. Maybe it was better that way – New Year with Ed would only remind him of his mayoral election and sharing his joy of victory with Ed. He decided that when everybody would be shouting 'zero!' and fireworks would be lighting the sky, he wasn't going to think about Ed kissing Alice. Though the thought was a jab in his pride. By this time he should have used to it, but even having a boyfriend hadn't stopped him from being jealous. So when the clock struck midnight terribly drunk Oswald kissed Jimmy passionately to get the image of Ed with Alice out of his mind, to forget about his hopeless crush and all New Year's Eves spent alone.</p>
<p>Next day Oswald had a terrible hangover as his young body as used to the poison that was alcohol as his old had been. Reluctanly he got up and went to kitchen.</p>
<p>Having noticed how Oswald squinted his eyes and avoided sunlight, Irene glared at him. ''Oh, Oswald, I haven't noticed when you came back. Hard night, wasn't it?'' Oswald mumbled something and ducked his head into the fridge. He couldn't recall the last time he had had such an awful hangover. It must have been before he had first met Ed. ''Head hurts, doesn't it?'' she went on.</p>
<p>''What do you want?'' Oswald grabbed a bottle of milk. Nothing looked appetizing, but at least cereals shouldn't be difficult to chew.</p>
<p>''How much did you have?'' Irene crossed her arms. Oswald groaned in response and headed towards the cupboard where they kept bowls. ''Oswald Flickencan, you are only 14! Legally you're not allowed to drink alcohol until you reach the age of 21.''</p>
<p>Oswald snorted. Who cared what the law stated? ''In Germany you can drink beer when you are 16.''</p>
<p>''But we're not in Germany and you're not even 16!'' Irene yelled and her son grimaced. ''I should have kept an eye on you. You must have returned absolutely wasted! Maybe this hangover is going to teach you a lesson.''</p>
<p>''I used to drink more without being so hangoverish later,'' Oswald murmured. His head hurt too much for him to care he'd said too much. He only realised his mistake when saw his mom's shocked expression.</p>
<p>''You what?! When?!'' she shrieked.</p>
<p>''Mom, please stop, my head...'' he moaned. ''I was kidding,'' he tried. He couldn't tell her that he had meant his past life. She wouldn't believe and maybe it was better she wouldn't. He didn't even want to wonder what would happen if she believed.</p>
<p>''It didn't sound like a joke to me,'' she said completely unconvinced by his explanation. ''You're grounded!''</p>
<p>''Mom!'' Oswald cried.</p>
<p>''No! That's my last word! No meetings with Jimmy until February! He's got bad influence on you. How would I have explained myself if anyone had found you so drunk? A 14-year-old!''</p>
<p>''Usually I am the one called 'bad influence','' Oswald sighed. His head was pounding too much for him to argue. His mom yelling at him for drinking alcohol at such a young age certainly didn't make him any feel better. Ed also didn't boost his mood, his fresh and joyous appearance irritated Oswald, who was ready to bet his mom had made a pact with his friend and now they were annoying him to punish him for drinking alcohol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At school Oswald and Edward kept pretending that everything was just like it had been before, but they needed to be extra careful. Oswald felt his old paranoia come back, he was often looking around, more often losing his temper, he trusted people less. He had a feeling that others knew about his and Ed's secret and were only waiting for the right moment to expose them. That was one of the aspects of being the Penguin that Oswald hadn't missed. At least working at the same shop after school gave them some excuse to leave school together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Hey, hot stuff, are you avoiding me?'' Jimmy asked Oswald during break between classes.</p>
<p>Oswald patted his boyfriend's cheek with amusement in his eyes. ''Don't be ridiculous!'' he chuckled. ''I've told you I'm working after school. I just don't have as much time as I used to.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, you've mentioned,'' Jimmy crossed his arms. ''But I hoped you'd find some time for me.''</p>
<p>''Of course! When?''</p>
<p>''You've got free Sundays, don't you?''</p>
<p>''Yeah,'' Oswald nodded. ''So date this Sunday then?''</p>
<p>''You're reading my mind,'' Jimmy pecked him. ''2 PM?''</p>
<p>Oswald wrinkled his nose. ''Sorry, honey, too early for me. 5PM?''</p>
<p>''Works for me,'' Jimmy smiled.</p>
<p>''Then it's a date,'' Oswald kissed his boyfriend.</p>
<p>''No, it's not,'' said unamused voice.</p>
<p>''What do you want Nashton? Mind your own business!'' Jimmy sneered.</p>
<p>''Ed!'' Oswald screeched.</p>
<p>''I just wanted to remind you, Oswald, that you're not allowed to see Jimmy outside school till the end of month,'' Ed said firmly, with no sign of hesitation.</p>
<p>''And how do you know that?'' Jimmy raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Oswald sighed resigned. Situation could easily get out of hand and it looked that he had to save it. He'd tell Edward off later. ''My mom told him.''</p>
<p>Edward blinked surprised. He didn't expect Oswald to back him up. ''She wasn't too happy that Oswald came back from the New Year's party completely drunk. A party he had spent with you,'' Ed pointed at Jimmy. ''She asked me, as I'm Oswald's best friend, to keep an eye on him.''</p>
<p>''So what? You're a spy or a snitch?'' Jimmy pushed Ed.</p>
<p>Oswald yanked Jimmy's jacket. ''Leave him! Are you mad?''</p>
<p>''You know what he did!'' Jimmy huffed.</p>
<p>''Yes, but he's my friend!'' Oswald jabbed Jimmy's chest with his finger. ''I'll have a word with Ed myself!'' then he pulled Ed. ''What do you think you're doing?''</p>
<p>''Helping you!'' Ed stated defensively.</p>
<p>''Yeah? How?''</p>
<p>''If your mom finds out you went out with Jimmy you're going to have troubles.''</p>
<p>Oswald pulled Edward closer and whispered angrily into his ear. ''If anyone finds out you're living with us, all of us are going to have troubles. And you almost told Jimmy,'' he was almost hissing.</p>
<p>Ed swallowed nervously. Oswald was right, he should have brought up the subject more carefully. Telling anyone that Oswald had been drunk could raise suspicions as they spent New Year's Eve separately. ''You've got a point here,'' Ed whispered. ''But that doesn't change the fact you can't go.''</p>
<p>''Watch me,'' Oswald looked menacingly into his friend's eyes.</p>
<p>Unfortunately Oswald wasn't the one to give up easily. He would go on that date whether he was allowed or not. There was no chance Edward would convince him not to go. ''Wait, wait,'' Ed grabbed his friend's shoulders.</p>
<p>''What now?''</p>
<p>''I've got an idea. Just give me some time,'' Ed smiled widely. That was really good idea, he couldn't wait to try it.</p>
<p>''What idea?'' Oswald was losing patience.</p>
<p>''An alibi of sorts, you'll see, just give me time,'' Ed assured.</p>
<p>Oswald fought against his muscles that were making him smile. He loved the sound of Ed telling him he had an idea. It reminded him of their schemes and heists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed approached his girlfriend with that big smile on his face. ''Allie,'' he grabbed her hand. ''Do you want to go on a date with me this Sunday?''</p>
<p>''I'd love to, Eddie!'' she smiled. ''When?''</p>
<p>''I was thinking about late afternoon if that's alright with you.''</p>
<p>''Sure,'' she kissed him.</p>
<p>That was easy part of the plan, now onto the more tricky part. ''May I have one more request?'' he looked away. Manipulating his girlfriend felt wrong, but he was doing that for his friend's sake. He could only hope Alice would agree.</p>
<p>''What's the matter?'' she brushed his arm.</p>
<p>''I was thinking that maybe we could organise a double date. Oswald and Jimmy would join us.''</p>
<p>''But you don't like Jimmy,'' she looked at him questioningly.</p>
<p>''And you don't like Oswald,'' Ed affirmed. ''But it could be fun! Please!'' he made puppy eyes at her.</p>
<p>Alice took a deep breath. ''Alright.''</p>
<p>''Really?'' Ed beamed. His plan worked! He low key expected her to be more reluctant.</p>
<p>''Yes,'' she smirked smugly. ''But I'm doing it only because of you,'' she caressed his cheek.</p>
<p>''Thank you! I love you!'' Ed squeezed her, but still not being used to displaying his affection in public, he withdrew. ''Sorry,'' he added sheepishly.</p>
<p>''That's alright,'' Alice pulled him closer. ''I know where we could go without making it awkward for us if the idea of double date doesn't work.''</p>
<p>''Go on,'' Ed whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>''Amusement park is coming to Gotham this weekend. There will be lots of things to do – carousels, rides, contests.''</p>
<p>''Sounds fun,'' Ed nodded with smile.</p>
<p>''And we can split if things go awry,'' she kissed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''I've got wonderful solution to your problem, Oswald!'' Ed was almost jumping from excitement.</p>
<p>''Yeah?'' Oswald asked with disbelief. ''Just when you managed to ruin my date?''</p>
<p>''You can go without you mom knowing you are going to be with Jimmy, because...'' Ed made a pause for dramatic effect. Oswald rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for that. ''You'll come with me!''</p>
<p>''What?!'' Oswald almost choked on his saliva. ''You want me to go on a date with you?'' he blurted out. Not that he was completely against the idea. Still there were two people standing in the way. ''Wha-what about Alice or Jimmy?''</p>
<p>''They are coming with us! It's gonna be double date!'' Ed smile grew even wider. ''But your mom is not going to know that.''</p>
<p>And just like that Ed had to unknowingly destroy Oswald's hope. Again. Oswald didn't know how had he managed to keep up with Ed. He could only hope that Edward hadn't noticed how let down he was. The worst thing was that it wasn't even Ed's fault and Oswald couldn't blame him. ''Alright. And where would we go?'' he sighed.</p>
<p>''To an amusement park,'' Ed said cheerfully.</p>
<p>''Are you stupid?! Circuses and amusement parks are Joker's natural habitat!'' Oswald went pale. He had worked with Jerome and had seen what Jeremiah had done. And he knew that Jeremiah's stay at Arkham hadn't made him any less insane. Arkham'd never helped its patients. ''It's a trap!''</p>
<p>''Oswald, calm down. There will be no Joker,'' Ed put his hands on Oswald's shoulder to ground his friend. ''You've been reading too much about rogues. They are not waiting for you in every alley! Go and tell Jimmy you're going on a date. No need to thank me,'' with his smile he showed he knew he had upper hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Have fun you two!'' Irene waved when boys were leaving the flat. ''Oh, and Ed, please keep an eye on Oswald.''</p>
<p>''Will do, Mrs. Flickencan,'' Ed mock-saluted her.</p>
<p>''Don't come back too late or I'll have to ground both of you,'' she warned and Edward wasn't exactly sure if that was a joke or a thread. He didn't really want to find out.</p>
<p>''Yeah, yeah,'' Oswald tilted his head from side to side. ''I couldn't do anything inproper with Ed.'' Not true, but she didn't need to know that. Moreover, Ed didn't remember all the things they had done in their previous lives, so no one could see the sarcasm.</p>
<p>''Are you calling me boring?'' Ed gasped pretending to be hurt.</p>
<p>''No, I'm calling you well-mannered,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''Besides, what kind of troubles we could get into in an amusement park?'' he made circles with his arms.</p>
<p>''Alright, you can argue as much as please when you leave. At this pace you're never going to get there,'' Irene shooed them out and closed the door. Finally, she had some time for herself. Who knew that living with two teenage boys would be so exhausting? She liked Ed and was happy she could help him at least that much, but for three years she'd been living only with her son. She hadn't even realised how much she got used to solitude until Ed moved in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They met with their dates at the entrance of the amusement park. Ed quickly joined Alice' side and Oswald started cuddling with Jimmy. Oswald wasn't too happy about the place of their double date, but Jimmy said he was fine with the idea, much to Oswald's surprise. He thought Jimmy would have said it was childish, but when Jimmy had understood it was probably the only way he could go on a date with Oswald this month, he had only shrugged and said ''Yeah, sure, let's go''. He hadn't even protested against Edward and Alice going with them. Going on a double date felt for Oswald like another slap into his face from the fate. So close, yet so far. He was on a date with Edward, yet he wasn't his date. Fate really loved to mock him. Why? Why it always happened to him? Why he got bound to Ed with bonds stronger than death and hate? They had tried to kill each other and Oswald had been convinced that Ed would have become the death of him, but at the end of day they had died side by side and they hadn't been the cause of each other's demise. They had been reborn and bumped into each other again, but of course the fate loved to screw with him and it seemed that Ed had no recollection of his past life. Wonderful! It all felt like an unfunny joke at his expense.</p>
<p>''So, what's the plan?'' Oswald challenged other participants of that meeting.</p>
<p>''We can split,'' Alice suggested.</p>
<p>''I like the idea,'' Jimmy agreed, pulling Oswald closer.</p>
<p>''We can, but that's not the purpose of going on a double date,'' Ed pointed out.</p>
<p>''Since we got here, let's not waste the whole evening on this discussion,'' Oswald gave up. The whole idea of double date was stupid in his opinion.</p>
<p>''Oh, Eddie, we need to visit the house of mirrors!'' Alice tugged her boyfriend.</p>
<p>''I'll keep bumping into mirrors,'' Ed laughed insecurely.</p>
<p>''I'd like to see that,'' Jimmy snorted.</p>
<p>''Jimmy!'' Oswald gasped and poked his boyfriend.</p>
<p>''What a cop,'' Jimmy sighed theatrically. ''Speaking of cops, let's go to the shooting contest. I'm gonna win you a prize.''</p>
<p>''Sorry, sweetheart, but I'm better with guns than you,'' Oswald jabbed him with smile.</p>
<p>''Oh, are you?'' Jimmy raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''Wanna bet?'' Oswald looked him straight into eyes, ready to take the challenge. He had been the Penguin, he knew how to use gun better than a 15-year-old, thank you very much.</p>
<p>''So it's settled then?'' Alice put her arms on her hips.</p>
<p>''Alright, our meeting point will be the stall with cotton candy in front of us,'' Ed suggested.</p>
<p>''Ok, see you later,'' Oswald waved and left with Jimmy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Where are you going silly?'' Alice laughed leading Ed with her.</p>
<p>''I told you I'd be bumping into mirrors. This is not for me!'' Ed was touching mirrors trying to decide what was a reflection and what was real mirror. ''I don't have the patience for this.''</p>
<p>''That's the fun in this!''</p>
<p>''Frankly, I don't see it,'' Ed sighed. ''Can mirrors make you feel claustrophobic?''</p>
<p>''Grouch,'' she yanked his hand and let him towards what she thought to be the way out.</p>
<p>''Touché.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shooting contest was about hitting the most cans that were placed at the back of the stall. It should be easy-peasy. Still, Oswald hadn't held a gun in his hands for the whole lifetime (almost fifteen years, that is) and the one he was given at the stall was some kind of toy. Nobody knew who he was, but if he failed the shame would be unbearable. The first try went quite poorly for Oswald, but still had better score than his date.</p>
<p>''Alright, Ozzie, you won,'' Jimmy patted his back.</p>
<p>''Again,'' Oswald requested coldly. He could do much better than five cans! He had been a kingpin of Gotham!</p>
<p>''Oh, somebody got competitive,'' Jimmy smiled mischievously.</p>
<p>''I will show them,'' Oswald stared at the cans. They were mocking him.</p>
<p>''Sure. I believe in you. One more try for both of us,'' Jimmy asked the man in the stall and paid the sum.</p>
<p>The first time was for Oswald quick recall how to use gun. It was like stretching muscles. He had to get to know the gun he was given, not that he would call it a gun. Now that it felt right in his hand, the cans didn't stand a chance. In every can Oswald saw head of one of his enemies: Tabitha, Teo, Jim. How he wished he could send a bullet into Jim's stupid head. The fact that he was in an amusement park with his date was Jim's fault. That he was a 14-year-old. He could have been ruling Gotham with Ed all this time!</p>
<p>''Congrats!'' the man behind the stall announced. ''You may pick your prize.''</p>
<p>''Oswald, that was awesome!'' Jimmy gaped in awe. He'd never seen anyone use gun with such a skill.</p>
<p>Shorter boy's eyes fell on penguin plushie. Maybe that was silly thought, but he wanted that plushie to show the world who he was without exposing himself. He had been the Penguin once and he would become him again. People of Gotham were going to fear him. ''I want that one,'' he pointed at the toy.</p>
<p>''That one,'' the man grabbed the penguin toy and Oswald nodded. ''Here you go,'' he handed Oswald the toy.</p>
<p>''Really? A plushie?'' Jimmy chuckled.</p>
<p>''Don't laugh. I like penguins,'' Oswald shrugged as casually as he could while saying it out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon the two couples bumped into each other near the cotton candy stall.</p>
<p>''Nice plushie, Oswald,'' Ed said with no mockery.</p>
<p>''Thanks,'' Oswald squeezed the toy harder as if it could protect him from Alice.</p>
<p>''Oswald is great!'' Jimmy praised. ''He hit every can!''</p>
<p>''The first try wasn't that great,'' Oswald grimaced.</p>
<p>''Oh, isn't that cute?'' Alice snorted. ''Oswald Flickencan cuddling a plushie.''</p>
<p>''Penguins are nice and cuddly,'' Ed played with a wing of the toy. <em>Penguins eat fish,</em> said the voice inside his head. It was true, but Ed had no idea what it had to do with the current discussion.</p>
<p>''Exactly!'' Oswald raised his arms in agreement.</p>
<p>''Well, we visited the house of mirrors,'' Alice said.</p>
<p>''I hated it. I'm never doing it again,'' Ed moved his arms from St. Andrew's cross over his chest to his sides.</p>
<p>''But we also stumbled upon some riddle contest,'' Alice said more cheerfully. ''And of course Eddie guessed all of them.''</p>
<p>''And I won a Rubik's Cube that I gave to Alice,'' Ed smiled.</p>
<p>''Isn't that sweet? Oh, there's a fortune teller here! We need to see her!'' Alice urged.</p>
<p>''What for? That's bullshit!'' Oswald snorted.</p>
<p>''Exactly,'' Ed tilted his head towards his friend.</p>
<p>''Oh, do as you please, I'm going,'' she waved her hand.</p>
<p>''Aren't you curious about your future, Oswald?'' Jimmy jabbed him.</p>
<p>''And what she's going to tell me? That I'm going to get married and have two kids?'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''It's not about believing. We all know it's rubbish. It's about fun! We can later laugh about what we heard,'' Alice reasoned.</p>
<p>''On point,'' Jimmy said much to everybody's surprise.</p>
<p>''Thank you,'' Alice nodded.</p>
<p>''Et tu, Brute?'' Oswald gasped.</p>
<p>''Come on, Ozzie. I don't believe this kind of bullshit, but we can have fun while we're here,'' Jimmy affectionately ruffled Oswald's hair. Seeing that it didn't change his boyfriend's mind, he stated. ''Have a good time, you two, I'm going to see fortune teller too.''</p>
<p>''Ed!'' Oswald gaped and then looked at his friend. ''Have you seen that or I am losing my mind?''</p>
<p>''I have. It's a riot!''</p>
<p>''Now I see why you two are friends,'' Alice shook her head in amusement at their reaction.</p>
<p>''Wait here for us, we'll be right back,'' Jimmy sent his boyfriend a kiss.</p>
<p>''What a waste of time, am I right?'' Oswald swayed from side to side watching their dates go.</p>
<p>''Wanna show me how good you are at shooting?'' Ed offered.</p>
<p>''You asked for this,'' Oswald laughed and they headed for the shooting contest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another try at shooting took Oswald considerably less time than a meeting with fortune teller took Jimmy and Alice. Now Oswald stood with plushie penguin and a teddy bear in his arms. He hoped that Jimmy would accept the gift, because Oswald had no interest in that toy. Edward begged Oswald to teach him shoot like that and Oswald suggested they could go to a shooting range. It felt good knowing he still had it in him.</p>
<p>''That fortune teller is amazing!'' Alice said excitably. ''You need to see her!''</p>
<p>''She's nuts. I've never seen anyone this cray-cray. I couldn't keep straight face when she told me my future,'' Jimmy wiped the tears from his eyes. ''You don't know what you're missing!''</p>
<p>''There are better ways of spending your money,'' Oswald wanted to cross his arms, but the toys made it impossible.</p>
<p>''Like shooting cans?'' Alice sneered.</p>
<p>''You shouldn't laugh at that woman, because her mind is not in its full capacity,'' Ed noted harshly.</p>
<p>''Anyway, I've got something for you, honey,'' Oswald pushed teddy bear into Jimmy's hands without asking.</p>
<p>''Yeah, thanks, sweetie,'' Jimmy said not entirely content, but he decided to keep the toy. It was nice that Oswald wanted to give him something.</p>
<p>''Stop complaining and go, you're gonna enjoy it,'' Alice brushed Ed's back.</p>
<p>''You said I would enjoy the house of mirrors,'' Ed reminded.</p>
<p>''Or maybe you're afraid that she'll tell you something you don't want to hear,'' Jimmy sang in mocking tone.</p>
<p>''I'm not afraid of anything, Jimmy!'' Oswald protested. He wanted to be menacing, but the plushie killed the effect.</p>
<p>''Look at them. Like somebody shoved a stick into their arses!'' Jimmy laughed.</p>
<p>''That's not funny!'' Oswald yelled. ''We don't want to go! Is that a problem for you?''</p>
<p>''Geez, why so much negative emotions? I was starting to enjoy the evening,'' Alice said.</p>
<p>''Let's go, Oswald,'' Ed yanked his friend. ''They are not give it a rest until we go there. I'll remember that treason, Alice!''</p>
<p>''I love you, my drama queen,'' Alice made kissing sound.</p>
<p>''See, Ozzie? Even Edward is more courageous,'' Jimmy winked.</p>
<p>''Alright, alright, I'm going,'' Oswald straightened his back proudly. ''But I am not going on another date with you till next month! And the reason for that decision is not my mom!''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys entered fortune teller's tent. She smiled and said ''Welcome, I was expecting you.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, cut the bullshit,'' Oswald snarled. ''We were forced against our will! Did you foresee that too?''</p>
<p>''Now, now, Oswald,'' Ed put a hand on his friend's shoulder. ''That's not her fault.''</p>
<p>The woman laughed. ''Young and rebellious. Please, take a sit. The session costs three bucks for a person.''</p>
<p>''That much?'' Oswald sighed unhappily, but handed her the money.</p>
<p>''So, young man, you will the first one. Please, give me your hand,'' she put hers on the table with palm up, inviting Oswald to put his there. Reluctanty, he followed. ''Oh, my!'' she exclaimed, her eyes went wide in surprise. Ed curiously looked at his friend's palm, but didn't see anything extraordinary.</p>
<p>''What?'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''Your life line! It's all messed up!'' she said.</p>
<p>''Thank you. I always thought that my life was a series of mistakes,'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''No no, that's not what I meant...'' she traced her finger over his palm. ''It's like... like your life stopped and then continued.''</p>
<p>Oswald gaped at her, but he couldn't tell her that she was right in a way, so he quickly closed his mouth. ''Troubles at birth, perhaps?'' he asked coldly, mockingly.</p>
<p>''No, not like that,'' she said with all seriousness. ''Your soul is older than your body. It's like you had died and then were reborn as the same person! Your current life is the extension of your past life.''</p>
<p>''Wow, nice,'' Oswald said unamused with bored expression, but inside he was panicking. How did she know that? ''Does it say why it happened?'' he asked with the same jaded voice. Maybe she could answer his questions?</p>
<p>''No, I'm afraid it doesn't, but maybe the cards can tell,'' she offered.</p>
<p>''No, thanks. That will require extra payment, right? I think I've paid enough. Maybe you should take a look at my friend's hand instead?'' Oswald suggested and patted Ed's back. He was quite curious what she'd say about Ed's hand.</p>
<p>''Yes, of course,''' she smiled politely. ''May I?'' she put her hand on to table again and Edward took the cue. He paid her and put his hand in hers. ''What?!'' she dropped the mask of professionality. ''You too? How? Who are you?'' she watched teenagers with some kind of curiosity and fright.</p>
<p>''Wow,'' Oswald tilted his head in amusement. ''You really don't have more ideas for prophecies.''</p>
<p>''Listen, now, you little piece of shit! I know you don't believe me, but I haven't seen anything like that before and now both of you come into my tent!'' she yelled. ''I've heard stories about the likes of you. People who were reborn and remembered their past lives. But I've never thought I'd meet one of you. Meeting two in one evening is impossible!''</p>
<p>''What a strike of luck,'' Ed smirked. Alice was right, it was funny. Weren't fortune tellers supposed to talk about future and not past?</p>
<p>''Hey, Ed, do you remember your past life? I surely don't,'' Oswald mocked, but carefully watched his friend's reaction.</p>
<p>''I'm sorry that I have to disappoint you, ma'am, but I don't,'' Ed shook his head. He didn't think that her words could be true, but his inner voice let out a shrill laughter.</p>
<p>''And in these stories they never said what was the cause?'' Oswald asked smiling meanly.</p>
<p>''No, unfortunately. Usually elders suggested it was related to high magic and vengeance, but no one came up with explanation. At least not in my family. It's unusual for people to come back after death.''</p>
<p>''I don't know how familiar you are with the city, but many unusual things have happened in Gotham and they still do. Quite regularly,'' Oswald sighed. He had seen people come back from the dead and no magic had been used for that purpose.</p>
<p>''I've heard. This city was built on bad ground. Maybe this is why you are so mean, people are hostile and the weather is awful. I don't like coming here,'' she said. ''There's evil crawling in this city,'' she put emphasis on word 'evil'. ''If I knew who you had been in your past lives and how you died, maybe I could help you. But maybe cards can reveal something.''</p>
<p>''We don't want to pay more,'' Ed protested politely.</p>
<p>Oswald wanted to know why they came back, but he couldn't tell that his friend. It would be suspicious if he went from sceptic to willing to learn more. ''You've met us and probably you'll never get the chance to meet the likes of us. Aren't you curious why we're here? We don't believe you, but I can see you want to find out what you believe to be the truth. Your cards won't tell you anything when we leave, is that correct?'' he challenged her.</p>
<p>''Yes, I can only read your fates when you're with me at your consent,'' she nodded. ''I mean I could do it when you leave, but that would be against our rules and the message would be greatly distorted. The more customer opposes, the greater distance, the worse quality of visions and cards.''</p>
<p>''Good to know that fortune tellers have got some rules for their...'' Oswald eyed the table with cards and crystal ball on it. ''Uh, job. Anyway, what if we let you to read our cards, so you could tell your friends about this meeting, but we wouldn't pay for that? Unless you need also money for better visions?'' Oswald mocked. He looked at his friend, who nodded in agreement. Ed wanted to hear more of that ridiculous talk, but wasn't willing to pay more for that and that lady seemed to be more interested in their cards than them. He was greatly impressed how Oswald played the fortune teller.</p>
<p>''Alright, this one time, because you are special,'' she agreed with the feeling of defeat. She shuffled the cards and put three cards on the table: death, wheel of fortune and lovers. Oswald kept straight face in spite of the last card. They weren't lovers and they would never be. These cards were bullshit. ''You are bound by the fate, even if you wanted to, you can't cut the string that connects you. It's stronger than death. You were close in past life. You loved each other,'' she looked at them as if she was trying to decipher their faces.</p>
<p>''Before you say anything more, we are not dating,'' Oswald gesticulated between himself and Ed.</p>
<p>''Oh, nonono,'' Ed shook his hands. ''I've got a girlfriend and he's got a boyfriend.''</p>
<p>''And they made us see you,'' Oswald added.</p>
<p>Fortune teller sighed tiredly. ''I didn't say you were lovers, I said you'd loved each other. This card's title is 'the lovers', but doesn't have to mean lovers. It also can mean relationship or affection,'' she explained. ''Your feelings for each other are really strong, you followed each other even in death and maybe you don't realise that yet or don't want to admit it, but you have feelings for each other. Death can also mean rebirth and that's what happened to you. Wheel of fortune not only means that you are meant for each other, it can also mean that your relationship was changing. It had its ups and downs. Passionate feeling tried by betrayals, but stronger than them.''</p>
<p>Oswald was becoming aggravated by that woman. There had never been 'each other'. His tragedy was that he loved Ed and Ed didn't love him back and Oswald could only blame himself for that. Beside that she told him what he had already known. Yes, they were bound by fate. Yes, sooner or later they bumped into each other. Yes, he had tried to kill the love he held for Ed, cut the string that tied them and had failed every time. ''That's it?'' he sceptically raised an eyebrow. ''Nothing about the cause?''</p>
<p>''Sorry, cards won't tell me more,'' she put cards back into the deck.</p>
<p>''Well, that was anticlimatic,'' Oswald noted. ''See, Ed? Maybe we went Romeo and Juliet?'' he poked playfully his friend and snorted.</p>
<p>''Unlikely,'' Ed offered shy smile. ''I think it's our cue to leave. Thanks for not telling us what future awaits us,'' he said a bit harshly.</p>
<p>Oswald was a bit surprised at Ed's change of mood, but followed him. ''I've got to give it to them – she was hardly sane! I thought fortune tellers told people their future, not their past!'' he laughed. He hoped that Ed didn't find out his best friend was in love with him. That would be awkward. Or maybe Ed remembered after all and woman's words bothered him? How it was even possible that she read that from their hands and cards? ''Oh, don't worry, Ed! She probably had too much hallucinogens. No one would take you for gay if that's what worries you.''</p>
<p>''No, that's- no!'' Ed laughed.</p>
<p>''Well, something's on your mind.''</p>
<p>''Yep. I was just thinking that it was much weirder experience than I had anticipated. I actually expected to hear stories of a house with white fence and two and half kids.''</p>
<p>''I guess that's what you get for three bucks,'' Oswald smirked.</p>
<p>''I dread to think what would she have told us if we had paid for tarot,'' Ed smiled too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any thoughts? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Do It Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bunk bed finally arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Hey, guys, I've got great news!'' Irene stormed into Oswald's room, where two teenagers were talking.</p>
<p>''Could you, please, knock?'' Oswald snarled. His mom had this terrible habit of coming into his room uninvited and without any warning, which was even more infuriating since Ed had moved in. He wanted to spend some time with his friend. Was asking for some privacy too much?</p>
<p>Ed caught between a rock and a hard place decided not to take part in the argument between the Flickencans. Having spent more than a month with them, he learnt they argued a lot, but it was never serious and all squabbles were forgotten by the evening. Unlike what he had with his dad.</p>
<p>''And you could be nicer,'' Irene crossed her arms. ''Anyway,'' she went on ignoring her son. ''Jill from my office said she was selling a bunk bed. The price is affordable, so of course I said I was interested. You won't have to sleep on a couch, Edward,'' she smiled.</p>
<p>''Oh, that's cool,'' Ed was looking forward to sharing a room with his friend. He hoped that Oswald wouldn't mind. He'd hate to bother him. ''Not that sleeping on the couch is bad,'' he added in fear of appearing ungrateful.</p>
<p>''Come on, Ed,'' Oswald bumped their shoulders. ''We know it's not the most comfortable thing. So when they will bring it?''</p>
<p>''Next week. Jill and I haven't decided yet. Oh,'' Irene remembered suddenly. ''I also offered Arthur your bed.''</p>
<p>''My bed?'' Oswald asked offended.</p>
<p>''Yes. You won't need it anymore once we have a bunk bed. Besides, we don't even have that much space to keep it.''</p>
<p>''But you could have asked me at least,'' Oswald whined. He didn't like not being taken into account.</p>
<p>''It'll earn us some extra cash,'' his mom reasoned.</p>
<p>''Is it safe?'' Ed asked concerned.</p>
<p>''Why wouldn't it be?'' Irene raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''If your colleagues find out you bought a bunk bed and sold a single one, they could start wondering and asking questions. I don't want to cause you any problems,'' Ed bit his lip.</p>
<p>Irene sighed and sat next to boys. ''Edward, you're very nice and you're not causing me or Oswald any problems, alright? If I want to buy a bunk bed, I may buy it anytime and it's nobody's business why would I do that.''</p>
<p>''Theoretically you're right, but it could raise suspicions. People will ask themselves 'why would a single mother with one child buy a bunk bed?' and if that information reaches wrong ears, somebody might connect the dots. I don't know if my dad is looking for me or not. He could come to school any day and drag me home by force. If-if,'' Ed's voice started shaking. ''If he learns I was staying with you all this time, you could get into troubles. I mean a real ones, like a lawsuit or facing criminal charges. Or even worse, he might physically assault you.''</p>
<p>''I understand why you're afraid of your dad, Edward, but you're safe with us,'' Irene touched gently taller boy's shoulder. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be alright, but she wasn't sure if that wouldn't scare Ed even more. She didn't know how would he react to her touch. Given his history with abuse, it was possible that it would be stressful to him.</p>
<p>Ed stared at his feet. How long would he be safe here? Would Oswald and his mom be safe if he stayed? ''I should probably go home. It would be better,'' he said barely above whisper.</p>
<p>''Are you out of your mind?'' Oswald had none of Irene's forethought and shook firmly his friend's shoulders.</p>
<p>''Oswald!'' Irene scolded her son. She knew he wanted to help, but he wouldn't help Ed that way. ''Edward, we won't force you to stay, but you don't have to go. It's nice of you that you care about us, but we'll be fine. If the law comes after us, I will explain why you moved in here.''</p>
<p>''It wasn't that bad, I got used to it...'' Ed got up, but Oswald quickly grabbed his hand and swallowed. He wanted to beg Ed to stay, to tell him he would protect him, but his mouth went dry. He could only look at his oblivious friend with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>''No one should ever get used to what you've experienced at home. You shouldn't go there,'' Irene said softly and carefully.</p>
<p>Edward took a deep breath. He quickly glanced at Oswald and Irene. They were so nice to him for no reason. They cared about him. They wanted him to stay. He could not oppose them. He didn't wish to leave, but neither he wanted to cause them troubles. ''Sorry,'' he said sheepishly.</p>
<p>''It's alright,'' she assured. ''Well, are you going to stand like that? Why don't you take a sit?'' she encouraged. Ed nodded silently and sat next to his friend. He didn't expect Oswald to hug him, but it was a pleasant surprise.</p>
<p>''We won't let anything happen to you,'' Oswald whispered into his friend's shoulder. He wouldn't let his friend go once he'd found him. He couldn't. Letting Ed go, losing him hurt every time.</p>
<p>Irene smiled at the sight. It warmed her heart. She was happy that boys had each other. Such a shame that none of them wanted to admit what he felt for the other, but they still had a plenty of time for that. She decided it would be better to leave them alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of the lack of space in the flat, Oswald's bed had to go first. Before giving it to Arthur, the bed had to be unscrewed as otherwise it wouldn't come through the door. Arthur said he didn't mind that and with Irene and Oswald's help carried the pieces of bed downstairs and then to his car. He paid Irene for the bed and thanked for the transaction. The problem was that bunk bed was supposed to arrive the next day, so Oswald had no place to sleep.</p>
<p>''Take the couch,'' Edward offered.</p>
<p>Oswald waved his hand dismissively. ''Don't be silly.''</p>
<p>''I'm not!'' Ed protested. ''I just wanted to point out that you're bedless and that's kind of my fault.''</p>
<p>''Your fault? How?'' Oswald snorted. ''You didn't steal my bed, did you, Ed?''</p>
<p>''You're doing this on purpose. Don't make things look absurd when they are not. If I haven't moved in, you'd still have your bed,'' Ed explained. ''But you know that.''</p>
<p>''Well, buying a bunk bed was my idea, so it's also my fault,'' Oswald crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''The couch is too small for both of us,'' Ed noted.</p>
<p>Oswald felt his ears getting warm. He hated himself for that. Edward didn't even mentioned the possibility of sleeping together like that. While sleeping in one bed would be new thing for Ed, it surely wasn't for Oswald. He remembered them sharing a bed at Ed's apartment. It occured to him once again how unfair it was that he remembered his past while Ed most likely didn't. It broke their equality. They were meant to be partners, allies, equals. But with Ed being oblivious to that the balance was lost. There were times when he was glad that Ed had no recollection of his past, like that encounter with the fortune teller, but usually he wished his friend had known. He loved spending time with Ed even if he didn't remember, because above everything he was his friend and kindred spirit. However, he felt like he was lying to Ed, but how could he tell him the truth? Edward wouldn't believe him and if he had, he would run away frightened. He noticed he had been silent probably for too long, so he cleared his throat. ''Yeah, so what?''</p>
<p>''So what?'' Ed shook his head unhappy that his friend was reluctant to admit that Ed was right. ''Where are you going to sleep?''</p>
<p>''I'll figure something out,'' Oswald shrugged. ''I've got a sleeping bag, for example. Besides, it'll be only one night.''</p>
<p>''Why can't I take the sleeping bag?''</p>
<p>Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Do you really have to make everything more complicated? Just. One. Night,'' he repeated. ''And then both of us will sleep in a bed.''</p>
<p>''The same bed,'' Ed smirked. ''Don't tell Alice that, she'll be jealous,'' he joked.</p>
<p>''Why would I? We agreed we shouldn't tell anyone about that. And don't make it sound like we are going to sleep next to each other.'' Oswald turned away his face. He couldn't talk about it with Ed and look at his friend.</p>
<p>Ed felt his heart drop. It was only a harmless joke. He didn't mean it, but Oswald behaved as if the mere thought of sharing a bed with Ed repulsed him. If Jimmy had told Oswald the same thing, he wouldn't have acted like that. Ed wasn't into boys, but he thought himself a better catch than Jimmy. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It was a joke,'' he explained. There were things that vexed Oswald, but Edward couldn't see why. These subjects were usually unimportant or ridiculous, like that joke about bed or when Ed asked too specific questions about so-called Rogues.</p>
<p>''It wasn't funny,'' Oswald kept his offended appearance.</p>
<p>''Noted,'' Ed said almost mechanically.</p>
<p>Oswald knew Ed backed off into this kind of behaviour when he was hurt. It wasn't Ed's fault that he didn't remember and said things he wouldn't if he remembered. He wasn't toying with his feelings. At least Oswald hoped so. ''I was too harsh,'' he said. ''Don't feel bad about it, I'm irritable.'' Not getting any response from his friend, Oswald changed subject. ''Isn't that great that we're going to be roomies?''</p>
<p>''I hope I won't invade your personal space,'' Ed fidgeted with his fingers. People often told him to stay away or asked if he had heard of the concept of personal space.</p>
<p>''If I minded I wouldn't have suggested buying that bed, right?'' Oswald chuckled. ''But I have to warn you I snore.''</p>
<p>''You should have told me earlier!'' Ed pretended to be shocked. ''Now I'm sentenced a snoring roommate,'' he smirked.</p>
<p>''Sorry, I'm not offering any kind of refund,'' Oswald raised his hands like he was surrending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bunk bed arrived in several parts. Delivering and carring it into flat in one piece would be nearly impossible task. Jill and Irene didn't want to pay for delivery service, but luckily for Irene Jill agreed to use her car to transport the bed. Oswald helped two women carry parts of bed upstairs. Ed wanted to help them too, but he didn't want his presence to raise any suspicions. Oswald assured him that they would manage it on their own and didn't need his help. His friend's suggestion that he probably wouldn't be even much of help given his posture upset Ed. He didn't like hearing that he was weak. Of course Oswald hasn't told it using those words, but the meaning wasn't lost on Ed. He knew Oswald didn't want to hurt him, but it stung, all the same. He could have at least helped with mattresses!</p>
<p>It took them a while to put all parts of bed into the flat. Then Irene had a chit-chat with her co-worker. Oswald tried to hurry his mom up as discreetly as he could. Edward was waiting in his room and his mom was gossiping! Good thing she was talking with her colleague outside the flat. When Jill asked if she could come in, Irene realised they have been talking a bit too long. She smiled and excused herself saying she and her son had a bed to put together. Jill nodded and after a set of goodbyes and wishes of luck, she left. Oswald sighed heavily. <em>Finally.</em></p>
<p>Irene locked the door and looked at the parts of the bed in her hall. ''Alright, guys, now help me carry it over to Oswald's room.''</p>
<p>''Do you realise how long Ed has been waiting in there?'' Oswald said impatiently.</p>
<p>''It's not a prison, Oswald,'' Ed chuckled. ''I was reading a book, so that time wasn't wasted.''</p>
<p>''I know it took me too long, but it's nice to have a conversation outside our office.''</p>
<p>Oswald grabbed a part of bed. ''Do we have any instructions how to put it together?''</p>
<p>''Don't worry, I'm good at tinkering,'' Ed said smugly. He lifted a ladder and headed for his friend's room.</p>
<p>Oswald rolled his eyes. ''And at what you are not good?'' Edward had always been like that – the best at everything except for people skills. At those he was terrible. But nobody could the best at everything, it was a matter of balance.</p>
<p>''Jill gave me instructions, so no worries,'' Irene sighed while moving something that looked like a part of the frame of bed. ''Don't think I'll let you do this alone. Leaving two teenagers with a hammer and a screwdriver sounds like a recipe for disaster.''</p>
<p>''Mom,'' Oswald complained. ''We can handle that, right, Ed?''</p>
<p>''Right as rain,'' Ed nodded.</p>
<p>''What, you think that since I'm a woman I can't assembly furniture?'' she raised an eyebrow challenging them. ''That's sexist, you know.''</p>
<p>''That's not what I said! You know I don't think that!'' Oswald was unhappy that his mom played with his words.</p>
<p>''It's gonna take us some time,'' she assessed. ''Oswald, bring radio. It'll be nicer to spend that time with some music in the background.'' Oswald huffed and marched out of his room. Irene opened the instruction and studied it. ''Ed, take this part and that one. We need to put them together.'' Her son returned. ''Oh, you've got the radio? Great,'' she smiled and turned it on. She wrinkled her nose at the music and changed the station. ''That's better. Oswald, take that one and help Edward. That's right, keep it this way,'' she nodded. She took the hammer and several nails. She joined two parts, checking all the time how well they were holding together.</p>
<p>''Now what?'' Oswald asked.</p>
<p>''Now... wait a sec,'' Irene raised her finger and returned her attention to the instructions.</p>
<p>''This goes with that,'' Ed pointed at parts.</p>
<p>''It seems that you're right. Nice one,'' Irene praised.</p>
<p>Edward and Oswald held the parts next to each other and Irene hammered nails into them. The noise didn't mute music coming from the radio. Edward noticed suprised that the song that was on the radio sounded familiar. It was strange. He didn't know its title or the singer. He didn't even know when or where he had heard it. It hadn't happened to him before. Not with his exeptional memory. It clouded his mind. He had to recall where from he knew that song.</p>
<p>''Ed?'' Oswald asked, plucking Ed from his thoughts.</p>
<p>''Mph?'' taller boy mumbled looking questioningly at his friend.</p>
<p>''You zoned out,'' Oswald pointed out.</p>
<p>''We need you to stay focused,'' Irene said. ''There are dangerous tools around you. You can't zone out! You could harm yourself!''</p>
<p>''Is everything alright?'' Oswald asked concerned.</p>
<p>''Yeah, um, sorry,'' Ed fixed his glasses. ''It's just the song. I've heard it before, but I don't know where.''</p>
<p>Oswald started paying more attention to the song, but he didn't know it. If it had been one of the songs they had been singing in Ed's apartment, Oswald would have been glad that Ed started recalling his past life. But he could not say if that song held any relevance to Ed's past life. ''You're overthinking it. You've probably heard it on the radio before,'' he shrugged. Yes, that was the most likely explanation, Oswald told himself. If only it had been some other song.</p>
<p>Edward nodded. ''Yeah, you're probably right.'' That answer didn't sate his desire for explanations, but it had to do.</p>
<p>''Alright, nobody's zoning out, am I clear? Good. Now hold that piece. No, not like that, Oswald! A little bit to left, OK, good,'' Irene commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boys stood in their pajamas admiring the effect of their hard work.</p>
<p>''Finally not sleeping on the couch, eh?'' Oswald patted Ed's back.</p>
<p>''I don't know how to thank you for everything, Oswald,'' Ed said it in a way too familiar to Oswald. It was so soft and genuine it hurt.</p>
<p>''You should probably thank my mom,'' Oswald dismissed the subject. There weren't many things he wouldn't do for his friend. ''Anyway, we've got more important matter to consider. Who's taking the upper bed and who's taking the bottom one?''</p>
<p>Edward shrugged. ''I'm fine with both. You pick.''</p>
<p>''Please, it's also your room now. You've got the right to pick as well.''</p>
<p>''I told you I don't care,'' Ed said a bit more harshly.</p>
<p>''May I share a secret?'' Oswald lowered his voice.</p>
<p>''You can tell me anything and I'll never spill the beans. Cross my heart,'' Ed made a sign over his chest.</p>
<p>''I'm not a fan of heights,'' Oswald admitted embarrassed. He could get used to it if he had to, but what could he say? Penguins were flightless birds after all.</p>
<p>''You don't mind looking down from the bridge, but you're uncomfortable about the upper mattress?'' Ed looked at him sceptically.</p>
<p>''Yes, Edward, I am,'' Oswald said unpleasantly. He didn't want his friend to mock him.</p>
<p>''OK. I'll take the upper mattress then,'' Ed offered.</p>
<p>''But what about your glasses?'' Oswald realised that his friend would need to put them somewhere.</p>
<p>''I can go up and down without them. In the worst case you'll put them down for me and hand them in the morning,'' Ed smirked.</p>
<p>''If you say so...'' Oswald yawned.</p>
<p>''Oh, somebody's sleepy,'' Ed smiled.</p>
<p>''Aren't you?'' Oswald yawned again. Carring the bed must have been more tiring than he had thought.</p>
<p>''I usually go to sleep late, but I'll lie in bed until I fall asleep. Go ahead, climb into bed,'' Ed encouraged.</p>
<p>''Who's talking about climbing?'' Oswald laughed. He watched his friend go up and when Edward safetely reached his destination, he turned off the light and ducked under the covers. ''Nighty-night, Ed,'' he said and then yawned.</p>
<p>''Good night, Oswald,'' Ed said quietly. Soon he heard his friend snoring. He hadn't lied about it, Ed noted with a dose of amusement. Luckily Oswald wasn't loud. Edward stared at the ceiling, which was pretty close at this height. When he drifted off into sleep, he did it with the feeling of happiness.</p>
<p>In his dream he saw the silhouette of the man that often appeared in his dreams. He was singing the song that was playing that day on the radio. He was... he was flirting with him, Edward noticed with dread. He desired to see the face of that man, but as always it was wishful thinking. He didn't know why that man was singing that song or why he was trying to seduce him. Edward wasn't like that... he had a girlfriend. When he sang 'and I have up alone', Ed woke up all sweaty. Then he gasped – he remembered his dream. He still couldn't tell the identity of that man, but it was the first time when he remembered more than scraps of that dream. Maybe he would finally find out what it was about? Oswald must never find out, he decided. He didn't want to scare his friend or be seen as a freak by Oswald. For a moment he was afraid that he had woken his friend up, but once he heard snoring, he relaxed. He lay back and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting there, alright? ;)<br/>Comments boost my motivation. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Coincidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald's 15th birthdays are coming and he considers throwing a party. Edward is not so happy about the idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With March beginning, Oswald was thinking about his upcoming 15<sup>th</sup> birthdays, which he celebrated on the 15<sup>th</sup> of March. Edward's birthdays were on the 1<sup>st</sup> of April and Oswald was sure the was no coincidence there. Their birthdays were only seventeen days apart and in his opinion April Fools matched Ed's spirit. He was aware that if Ed had remembered his past, he wouldn't have agreed with him – he'd probably have said that it was Joker's festive, but Oswald didn't care – early days of spring brought to his mind the green colour – Ed's signature colour. Not that spring was green in Gotham – it was as grey as Gotham's summers, autumns and winters. Maybe not exactly the same way – winter greyness was more snowy and heavy with smoke from dirty chimneys – what Gothamites put into their fireplaces remained a mistery, though he guessed it couldn't be anything legal, summer greyness was stained with rain clouds and thick, steaky air, while spring and autumn were grey with the slush that was mixture of mud, dirt and melted snow on the streets and pavements. He liked to imagine that spring in other parts of world was green. He could only rely on what other people said and what he'd read in books – he'd never been outside Gotham, let alone during springtime.</p>
<p>Oswald wanted to throw a party for both of them at once, since Ed's birthdays were shorty after his own, but he wasn't exactly positive that it was a good idea. On one hand, it gave him an opportunity to prepare a party for his friend without making it look suspicious that it was hosted in his flat. On the other, people from their circles despised each other, so the party would most likely lead to a catastrophe. But there was also the problem that only few people were likely to come if they were invited. In the worst case, only Jimmy and Alice would come and Oswald didn't feel like celebrating his birthdays with yet another double date.</p>
<p>The best way to decide was to ask Edward about his thoughts. Ed hated not being informed about things that concerned him, so he was unlikely to to appreciate surprise birthday party, anyway.</p>
<p>''Soon we will turn fifteen,'' Oswald said a propos of nothing during their lunch break.</p>
<p>''Yeah, so what?'' Ed shrugged munching his salad.</p>
<p>''A big date, don't you think?''</p>
<p>''Not really. Everybody's getting older everyday, I don't see what is so special about birthdays. It's not like anybody magically ages a whole year on their birthdays.''</p>
<p>Oswald sighed. <em>Edward, ever the cold logican.</em> ''I was thinking about throwing a party,'' he decided head straight to the subject.</p>
<p>''Good for you,'' Ed nearly mumbled.</p>
<p><em>Lord, give me strenght,</em> Oswald stared at his friend tiredly. Even when he wanted to do something nice for his friend, Edward had to make it more difficult. ''Why don't we throw a party together?''</p>
<p>''I wasn't planning on celebrating my birthdays,'' Ed said in a way that made Oswald feel Ed didn't want to talk about it.</p>
<p>Not a chance. Oswald would find out was his friend was hiding away from him. He had right to know, didn't he? He knew Ed like no one else did – even more than Ed himself did. Ed knew so little about himself, Oswald noted sadly. As Ed's friend he was obliged to help his friend to recall that. ''Why not?'' he asked in more high pitched voice than he'd like to.</p>
<p>''I told you – it's a waste of time,'' Ed stabbed his salad with a fork like he was trying to cut the discussion.</p>
<p>''Come on, Ed! We are entitled to have some fun!'' Oswald grabbed his friend's forearm.</p>
<p>''Parties are tiring,'' Ed yanked his arm from his Oswald's grip. ''Besides, where would we host it?''</p>
<p>''I was thinking about home, but we can do it somewhere else if you prefer.''</p>
<p>''Home?'' Ed realised it was the first time he called Oswald's flat that way. Frankly, he'd started to think of it as his own home earlier, but it seemed inappropriate to him to call it that way. Everytime he had named it 'home' in his thoughts, he had been embarrassed as if somebody had caught him peeing into his trousers. Still, that place felt more like home than his own ever had. ''Are you mad?'' he hissed. ''There's a bunk bed in your room!''</p>
<p>''Our room,'' Oswald corrected him.</p>
<p>''Sh! Somebody might hear,'' Ed whispered angrily. How Oswald could be so careless? ''What if somebody notices my stuff there?''</p>
<p>''Alright, alright, you've got a point there,'' Oswald sighed in defeat. He should have taken that into account. ''We can go to a cinema or bowling or to a restaurant then.''</p>
<p>''Oswald,'' Ed said harshly and looked straight into his friend's eyes. In Ed's own there was something fierce and familiar, but it quickly disappeared. ''Apparently I haven't made it clear enough for you, so I will spell it out for you. I don't want any party.''</p>
<p>''But Ed-'' Oswald tried to argue, but Ed interrupted him.</p>
<p>''No. It's my final word. You can have your party, but don't drag me into that,'' he got up with his tray and empty bowl on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed didn't feel like talking to Oswald again that day. He felt bad for lashing out at his friend. Recently he was angry for seemingly no reason more often. He blamed hormones in his body for that. Adolescence was difficult, but it was no excuse. Shouldn't he be glad that Oswald cared for him and remembered about his birthdays when nobody did? Not even his dad. Oswald meant to harm to him. He should probably apologise, but he felt too stupid to face his friend. He hid in the school library and opened a book about Gotham organized crime. He loved to listen Oswald's stories, however, many of them were unbelievable, so some time ago he had started his own research on the subject. Surprisingly enough, most of his friend's stories had been documented, but what Oswald had told him was more detailed. Probably Oswald liked to spice up his stories. Or maybe he had better sources, Edward didn't know that. He turned the page, not paying much attention to the picture of a criminal. His mind drifted to the man from his dreams. He had hoped that more dreams would come out from the obscurity once he got to see and remember that one, but for the time being they hadn't yet. He still didn't even know the looks of that man or why was he flirting with him. <em>Doesn't Oswald look similar to the Penguin?</em> His inner voice asked out of sudden. That question surprised him. He turned the page back and looked at the image he'd ignored. Description underneath read 'Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a. The Penguin'. He looked at the man. He had Oswald's nose. Or maybe Oswald had Penguin's? It was hard to tell, especially considering they shared a name. Edward had known that earlier, but it had never come to his focus. Funny coincidence, he smirked. The man looked like Oswald could in his adulthood. How it came he'd never noticed that earlier? Maybe it was why Oswald liked this matter that much – maybe he liked to imagine he was the Penguin? If he did, Edward couldn't blame him for that. Penguin's life for sure was more colourful than theirs. Ed had several times fantasised about meeting the Riddler, so he could almost relate. Almost. He'd never gone that far to imagine being the Riddler. Even though he shared the name with the Riddler. He hissed and closed his eyes. Something flashed over his head. Migraine, again. It started around the time the bunk bed was bought. He closed the book and put it back. He couldn't read in that state. 'Meant for each other' ghosted in his mind. He didn't know why those words appeared in his mind. Hadn't that fortune teller said it to him and Oswald? What a ridiculous thought! He liked Oswald, but not in a romantic way. However, the words he heard in his head weren't spoken by the woman. The voice inside his head laughed. It did that often and that made Ed's head hurt more. God, did he hate migraines?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside the library he bumped into Alice. ''Oh, dear, my bad, sorry,'' he fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>She smiled and kissed him. ''Not a problem, I've been looking for you, actually.''</p>
<p>Ed blinked. ''Yes? Why?''</p>
<p>''Why not?'' she chuckled. ''I'm your girlfriend, after all!'' she sneaked her arms around Ed's back.</p>
<p>''Uh, thanks,'' he smiled back awkwardly.</p>
<p>''Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?'' Alice eyed him seriously. Ed was unusually stiff. She knew Ed behaved like that when he was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>''Nothing,'' Ed tried to shrug casually as if he wanted to shrug off his concerns.</p>
<p>''Ed,'' she said louder and pinned him with her eyes. ''You're not a good liar, you know?''</p>
<p>Ed looked down at his shoes. ''I had an argument with Oswald.''</p>
<p>''And that's all?'' she snorted. ''How it comes that most of your problems lead to him? Should I be jealous?''</p>
<p>''He's my best friend!'' Ed raised his voice. ''Sorry...'' he bit his lip. What was happening to him? Yelling at his friend and his girlfriend? Maybe he was never meant to have any social life.</p>
<p>''Don't feel bad about it. Oswald easily gets down people's nerves. It's no wonder you have troubles putting up with him from to time to time. Anyway, it's high time somebody told him off.''</p>
<p>''But he hasn't even done anything wrong this time, honestly,'' Ed scratched the back of his neck. ''He suggested we could have a birthday party together since my birthdays not so long after his.''</p>
<p>''Well, you have right to have a separate party. If you don't want to share it, he should respect that.''</p>
<p>''The thing is, I don't want to celebrate my birthdays,'' Ed licked his teeth.</p>
<p>Alice raised her eyebrows. ''Oh. That's uncommon,'' she smirked. ''But I like that about you. You're not like the others. Though, I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed. I was hoping for spending your birthdays just in two of us. But I won't press the matter. If you don't want to, we can go on a date some other day.''</p>
<p>''Thanks,'' Ed nodded. His friends were a blessing. They were the only people that tried to understand him and didn't mock him. ''I don't deserve you.''</p>
<p>''Aw, you're sweet,'' she booped his nose.</p>
<p>''Still, I feel bad about treating him that way.''</p>
<p>She tilted her head and sighed. ''So apologise to him, instead of moping. Gosh, you are sometimes so helpless,'' she pecked him. Her boyfriend could be really silly for somebody so smart, but she liked that. It was cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He met Oswald at home. Oswald was turning his face away whenever Ed looked at him. He must have been offended. Ed took a deep breath. ''Look, I'm sorry for the way I behaved at school. I appreciate it a great deal you remember about my birthdays.''</p>
<p>Oswald opened his mouth, blinked, closed them and then opened again. ''No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed on you that much. If you don't want party, that's fine. I know you're not a party animal.''</p>
<p>''I-I got scared,'' Ed swallowed. ''So I acted defensively. I don't react well to knew things. Especially when I'm not prepared.''</p>
<p>Oswald ran his hand soothingly down Ed's arm. He knew what Ed meant. He should have guessed, given Ed's dad's attitude. ''I'm so sorry.''</p>
<p>''I've never had a birthday party before. My dad rarely remembered about my birthdays and those were the better ones. When he remembered... he-he called me...'' words got stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>Oswald often forgot about Ed's background in this life. He knew Ed more than Ed himself did, but many things in Ed's new life were kept away from him. He often forgot that Ed didn't remember, only to remember that just before he said too much. Especially when talking about their past. Talking about himself and Ed in the third person wasn't an easy task. He wanted to be able to say 'me' instead of 'him' or 'the Penguin' and 'you' instead of 'him' or 'the Riddler' without sounding like a madman. ''No one's going to call you names,'' he assured.</p>
<p>''People are going to take me for a freak again.''</p>
<p>''No, they are going not! Who would do that? Your girlfriend?'' Oswald snorted. ''There's time for first everythings and you deserve a party. Of course nothing against your will.'' he raised hands in mock-surrender. ''So?''</p>
<p>''Time for first everythings?'' shy smile crept on Ed's lips. ''Maybe you're right. I'd like to have that one.''</p>
<p>''That's the spirit!'' Oswald patted his friend's shoulder.</p>
<p>''Does your mom know?'' Ed asked.</p>
<p>''I haven't asked her yet, but she's not going to say no, so,'' Oswald shrugged.</p>
<p>''Where are we going to have it?'' Ed crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Oswald smiled. Ed switched into his planner mode, that was a good sign. ''I don't know if you recall, but we haven't decided yet.''</p>
<p>''Not here.''</p>
<p>''Oh, yeah, that was terrible idea,'' Oswald felt blush creeping on his face. ''We can choose something else. How about bowling?''</p>
<p>''With my posture? I'm going to trip and they are going to laugh.''</p>
<p>Oswald rolled his eyes. ''Karaoke bar?'' he suggested.</p>
<p>''Will they let fourteen and fifteen year olds in there?'' Ed eyed him sceptically.</p>
<p>''If it's not a place where they sell alcohol,'' Oswald shrugged. He remembered underage Selina in the Sirens club ad, so he judged Ed's doubts silly. Nobody cared about ethics in that city. ''Do you have any suggestions or you're just going to keep on telling me how my ideas are awful? And, no, we're not having birthdays at museum.''</p>
<p>''That one with cinema wasn't that bad. I've heard they play good sci-fi movie now.''</p>
<p>''I knew we can come up with some idea,'' Oswald smiled encouragingly. ''So when?''</p>
<p>''Your birthdays are on the 15<sup>th</sup> and mine on the 1<sup>st</sup>. If there was even number of days between our birthdays, we could take the middle one, but since it's seventeen days, we can't do that.''</p>
<p>Oswald sighed heavily. ''Do you have to make everything so mathematical?''</p>
<p>''Yep,'' Ed smirked smugly. ''Tell me you don't like that about me,'' he didn't know why he said that, but it was too late to take it back. He could only hope it hadn't sounded too awkward or suggestive. That would be really embarrassing – he hadn't even meant it that way.</p>
<p>''You can be great pain in the neck, Edward,'' Oswald smiled fondly. He both loved and hated that about his friend.</p>
<p>''Have anyone told you you look like the Penguin?'' Ed wished he'd shut his mouth up. He was talking too much.</p>
<p>Oswald's eyes went wide. Did Edward remember after all? Was it a bait? A way to check if Oswald remembered too? Of course he did! He'd told Edward their story! Edward would have surely noticed that, wouldn't he? ''Uh-erm, no. Why?'' he asked panicked.</p>
<p>''Nothing,'' Ed shrugged casually. ''I saw the picture of the Penguin and noticed you look a lot like him. You even share a name. Isn't that funny?'' he laughed.</p>
<p>Oswald laughed nervously. ''Yeah, what a coincidence, hah. I wasn't aware.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bear with me, please. The story is almost 45.000 words and Ed still doesn't remember, so I imagine it can be a bit disappointing or tiring. In my defense, some new threads were added to the story, some took place earlier than I originally intended and some will come later. The story is shifting as I write it. 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward is struggling with his mind more often and Oswald decides to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is *the* chapter, finally. *phew*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward woke up sweaty and screaming. His dream wasn't that much of a nightmare – it was that dream of the man singing 'Wake Up Alone'. He got used to this dream, so usually it hadn't frightened him. This time, however, he saw the face of that man and to his great shock it was the face of his best friend. Or maybe it was the face of the Penguin, since he was older. Frankly, Ed couldn't tell to which one of Oswalds that face belonged. It was almost as if the two melted into one person. But his musing was pointless – it was only a dream, there was no meaning there. He had been curious about man's face and his mind decided to fill that gap with the face it knew well. His desire to see man's face was ridiculous from the beginning – it was all just a dream. He shouldn't have chased his dreams, just because he had been curious. You can be curious about something that is real, something that can be measured, not some kind of illusion. But why had he dreamt about his friend trying to seduce him? Ed was straight, he had a girlfriend. <em>Straight as banana,</em> his inner voice mocked. Ed scowled. He hated his inner voice. Did other people also have intrusive thoughts? Sure, he liked Oswald, even admired him. He was always so proud, driven and passionate. He knew what he wanted and took it, he was cunning and first and foremost, he was his best friend. But that wasn't love! He had no feelings of lustful nature towards his friend. His mind liked playing tricks on him, that was the best explanation. It most likely blended Oswald's and Penguin's features and delivered it on him in his sleep. Besides, Oswald for sure wouldn't want to flirt with him. He had a boyfriend with whom he liked to kiss too obscenely for his age when he thought that no one saw him and Jimmy. Unfortunately, Edward had had on several occasions and he'd like to erase that from his memory.</p>
<p>''Ed, what happened?'' speak of the devil. Of course, Ed noted, his scream must have woken his friend up. ''Are you alright?''</p>
<p>''Um, y-yeah,'' Ed swallowed, his throat felt dry. ''Just a nightmare, don't worry about it.''</p>
<p>''A nightmare? I'm so sorry to hear that. Is there a way I can help you?'' Oswald asked concerned.</p>
<p>''I'm fine,'' Ed assured. He sighed and went down. He really needed a glass of water.</p>
<p>''Where are you going?'' Oswald's voice was high-pitched.</p>
<p>''To get myself a glass of water,'' Ed explained tiredly without looking his friend into face. He doubted Oswald would notice since the light was off, but still looking at his friend felt wrong after that dream. He was afraid that Oswald would read his mind and find out his inappropriate dreams involving Oswald. That fear was most likely unjustified. Most people couldn't read others' minds, but there were few people with that ability and Oswald sometimes had quite a piercing eyes. It was quality he most often kept hidden like a cat hid its claws. <em>Well, it could've gone much worse, if you know what I mean,</em> Ed imagined his inner voice smirking, because it definitely sounded like it was smirking. <em>Do you think he would've noticed? He sleeps underneath, so he should have. Would he yell or blush, what's your guess?</em> His inner voice went on. Ed took a glass and filled it with tap water. He took few gulps that were enough to empty the glass and refilled it. What was happening to him? <em>You're maturing,</em> his inner voice offered in a way that almost could be labelled as proud. <em>You're almost ready.</em> ''Ready for what?'' Ed asked in a low whisper and then quickly covered his mouth. He shouldn't talk to himself. If anyone heard, they would take him for a weirdo. He downed another glass of water and headed for the bedroom. It had been only a dream. There was nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>''Feeling better?'' Oswald asked when Ed entered the room.</p>
<p>''Yeah, I was thirsty,'' Ed was climbing up. The bed cracked awfully whenever he went up of down.</p>
<p>''You know you can talk to me about anything, right?'' Oswald said sleepily.</p>
<p>''Yeah, thanks. There's nothing to talk about, forget about it,'' Ed said wrapping his covers over him. Of course he would never talk about that kind of dream with Oswald, no way! Besides, it must have been a side effect of stress related to living with his friend, fear of meeting his dad and his first birthday party and he didn't want to bother his friend with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald was concerned – Edward was having nightmares more often. Oswald encouraged him to talk about it, but he always refused. What bothered his friend's sleep that much? Were they nightmares about Ed's past life, Ed's dad or something else? On the one hand, it was a chance for Ed to recall his memories, but on the other, it was also a risk. What if Ed got hurt? Oswald didn't want to see his friend suffer. Almost every night he heard Edward thrashing over his head - the bed was loud and very sensitive to any rapid movement. Sometimes Ed woke up screaming.</p>
<p>Oswald needed to talk about it with his friend, but he wasn't sure how to bring up the subject. Asking 'Do you have dreams of being the Riddler?' would be too straightforward. But with other kinds of questions, it was possible that the real purpose would be lost on Edward, bless him and his poor people skills. The true art was to ask a question that wouldn't scare Ed and wouldn't make Oswald look like an insane, but would be easy for Ed to decipher.</p>
<p>He decided that the brigde where he had first taken Ed with him was a good place to discuss that matter. He told his friend that between school, dates and part-time jobs they had little time for themselves and wanted to walk around the city. Ed agreed without any second thoughts.</p>
<p>''Feels good to go out, doesn't it?'' Oswald asked nicely.</p>
<p>''Sure,'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>Oswald put his crossed arms on the railing of the bridge and rested his head on them. ''The wind blowing into your face. It really helps to clear your mind.''</p>
<p>Ed leant against the railing. ''I've got a feeling this conversation is leading somewhere,'' he eyed his friend with a small smirk.</p>
<p>''Your intellect is going to doom you one day, my friend,'' Oswald offered a sad smile. It had, several times already.</p>
<p>''I don't see how one's brilliance can lead to their fall,'' Ed said a bit harshly.</p>
<p>Oswald chuckled. ''You're too smart not to know that, Edward,'' he rolled his eyes. ''Anyway, I wanted to talk about dreams.''</p>
<p>''Dreams?'' Ed snorted.</p>
<p>''Yeah! What's so funny about it?'' Oswald shook his head fondly. ''You see, I've never told anyone about it and it's a bit embarrassing...'' he hesitated. ''But ever since I was a little boy, I've been having this kind of unusual dreams.''</p>
<p>''Lucid dreams?'' Ed prompted.</p>
<p>''No, not really. It's, ah,'' Oswald turned his face away. He was nervous. He could screw this up so easily. He bit his lip and looked at the pier far away from the bridge. Back then his mistake had cost him everything. How could he be sure he wouldn't lose again?</p>
<p><em>Isn't Oswald's profile regal?</em> Ed's inner voice mused. It didn't even sound mockingly. It seemed that it was studying Oswald's looks carefully. Ed felt really stupid for a moment as his face was getting hotter. ''Um, you were saying something?'' Ed asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>Oswald sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to face his friend. ''I've been having dreams of being somebody else. It's always the same person,'' there, he said it. Now Edward was going to leave him, now everything was lost. He lost – he didn't know how to wake up Ed's memories. ''Am I crazy?'' he asked quietly in self-depreciating manner. He could have as well been crazy all this time. No one else knew who he really was. Maybe it was all just a stupid illusion of a child.</p>
<p>''That's not crazy. Dreams rarely make any sense,'' Ed reasoned.</p>
<p>Oswald smiled ruefully. ''Whatever your dreams are, Edward, I assure you they not crazier than mine.''</p>
<p>''That's what you're getting at? My dreams?'' Ed sighed. He didn't want to talk about his. He only remembered that one with Oswald singing. He felt in his gut that in his dreams Oswald was also that mysterious man, the one he could only remember the silhouette of, but Oswald never appeared in other dreams. Or at least, Edward didn't recall seeing him there.</p>
<p>''Yes. You're waking at night screaming. I don't know what scares you so, but I want you to know you can trust me. You can tell me.''</p>
<p>''I know, you keep telling me that all the time,'' Ed tilted his head. ''You won't even give me a chance to forget about that,'' he smirked.</p>
<p>''Anything for dear friend,'' Oswald smiled back.</p>
<p>Ed decided that he owed Oswald some information about his nightmares, since he'd shared his secret. ''I have these dreams and they annoy me.'' Those words immediately drew Oswald's attention. The hope was still alive! Maybe Edward didn't want to talk about his dreams of past life, because he was scared? ''Because I don't remember them,'' Ed decided to play it safe, while telling as much truth as he could. <em>Coward,</em> his inner voice spat. ''I can only recall few words, some smells and sounds. They keep coming back and I know they are pieces of bigger puzzle, I can feel it, but I never know what they are about.''</p>
<p>''Oh.'' So close, yet so far. Those were probably dreams of past, but it looked like they just couldn't stick to Ed's memory. ''Do they wake you at night?''</p>
<p>''No,'' Ed said quickly. Too quickly. ''Yes,'' he sighed in defeat. ''I don't know. How can I know if I don't remember them?''</p>
<p>''Well, you do know if you know their are parts of something bigger,'' Oswald pointed out.</p>
<p>''Your reasoning seems right, but it's all so confusing,'' Ed looked down at his shoes.</p>
<p>''If you recall anything, tell me about it,'' Oswald decided to test his luck.</p>
<p>Edward wasn't going to take the bait, though he had to ask. ''What about your dreams?''</p>
<p>''Hmpf?'' Oswald looked questioningly at his friend.</p>
<p>''Who are you in them?''</p>
<p><em>Wonderful,</em> Oswald thought. He got caught in his own trap. He couldn't tell Edward that he dreamt about being Oswald Cobblepot. ''You know, nevermind. In and out like that,'' he waved his hand awkwardly.</p>
<p>''You can tell me anything,'' Edward parroted with self-satisfied smile.</p>
<p>''Very funny,'' Oswald said sourly. ''You'll think I'm insane and I'll be alone again,'' he felt his words getting stuck in his throat. ''I'm always alone,'' he looked away.</p>
<p>It was a sentiment Edward could relate to. ''I won't. But you don't have to tell me if it makes you so uncomfortable. We will tell each other about our crazy dreams when we are both ready.'' He knew the date would be never, but the promise would consolation both of them.</p>
<p>''Yes,'' Oswald's eyes were hopeful. ''And we will laugh how silly we are.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trusting his secret to his friend didn't put Edward's mind at ease. If anything, it made him more afraid of possibility that Oswald would find out what his dreams were about. He knew it was irrational fear, since even he didn't know what they were about, but Ed had learnt that mind and emotions were contradictory. Additionally, his inner voice was getting louder and louder and more nagging. It liked to laugh at Ed's expense and comment how good Oswald was looking as if having dreams of his friend wasn't disturbing enough. He kept telling himself that appreciating his friend's looks didn't mean being sexually attracted. There was nothing wrong with being gay, but Ed simply wasn't one. He had a girlfriend and he was happy with her. Though, Alice liked to joke that she should have been jealous about Oswald and Ed wondered if she had been doing it on purpose. He didn't need salt being rubbed into the wound. What if she knew about his dreams too? There was no safe place for him. 'Trust is hard to find in Gotham' rang in his head. Why his mind hated him so much? Was he becoming paranoid?</p>
<p>One night having woken up, he closed himself in the bathroom. ''What do you want from me?'' he asked quietly. He was so tired. He wanted this to stop, it was getting slowly out of hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want you to know. Isn't it what you want to? You crave knowledge.</em>
</p>
<p>''Know? Know what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to know,'' he cried. ''But you can't help me, can you? You're just a projection of my mind,'' he scoffed. ''Isn't it what you are?''</p>
<p><em>I'm your dream, mind astray,</em> Ed didn't expect to receive an answer to that question.</p>
<p>''You're part of that dream?'' If Ed could, he would've stared at his interlocutor.</p>
<p><em>Oh, now you want to listen what I've got to say?</em> the voice asked judgingly.</p>
<p>''Are you a part of my subconsciousness? Can you tell me what my dreams are about?''</p>
<p>
  <em>It would require longer explanation and no, I can't tell you.</em>
</p>
<p>''Why? You're useless,'' Ed tried to make it sound as accusingly as he could.</p>
<p>
  <em>What has two eyes, but can't see? The pieces are there, you just need to put them together. I thought you were good at puzzles. If you can't figure this one out, find somebody who will do it for you.</em>
</p>
<p>''Why can't it be you?'' Ed asked, but there was no response. ''Can you help me?''</p>
<p><em>I don't think so, can I?</em> The voice asked smugly and went quiet. Sensing no presence of the voice, Ed decided to go back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald was growing more worried about his friend. He had heard several times Ed talking to himself, something he hadn't done yet in new life as far as Oswald knew. It couldn't be a good sign about Ed's mental health. It reminded Oswald too much of Ed post-ice cube or with chip in his head or any mental-breakdown-Edward, really. If he didn't do anything, Edward would end up in Arkham. Change in Ed's behaviour was barely noticeable, but it could have dire results if it continued. He had to think of some solution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed glanced at Oswald and then his gaze returned quickly to his book. <em>The Penguin and Oswald are like two peas in a pod, </em>his inner voice commented. Great, now it had to say something, but when Ed wanted answers, it never gave them. Sometimes it went quiet and sometimes it spoke enigmatically and asked riddles. Ed got those riddles right, but their answers were completely unrelated to Ed's questions. <em>Penguins eat fish,</em> the voice went on. Ed sighed, everyone knew that. <em>The male emperor penguins keep eggs warm by balancing them on their feet.</em> Where was this getting?</p>
<p>''Is it interesting at least?'' Oswald asked out of sudden.</p>
<p>''What?'' Ed looked at him confused.</p>
<p>''The book,'' Oswald pointed at the thing in question.</p>
<p>''It's biology student's book,'' Ed showed his friend the cover with a smile.</p>
<p>''Boring then.''</p>
<p>''Biology is interesting,'' Ed argued and returned his attention to the book.</p>
<p>''Maybe for you,'' Oswald shrugged like he'd just lost faith in humanity.</p>
<p>''It's not like we're having test next week,'' Ed didn't even bother to look up from his book. Oswald scoffed. <em>Oswald's for sure knowledgeable about anatomy,</em> his inner voice suggested. He didn't know where from it got that impression. <em>He's skillful with knife,</em> his inner voice reminded. <em>Just imagine him opening arteries...</em> Ed shuddered. Why would his friend kill anybody? <em>Guts, slashing throats, breaking fingers. Isn't he majestetic? Imagine things he could do to dad,</em> the voice said with sticky pleasure. <em>Dad screaming for mercy, no longer strong and manly, only weak, pathetic. Willing to do anything just to save his skin.</em> ''Shut up!'' Ed yelled and then stared scared with his eyes wide open. ''I'm sorry, it wasn't to you... I didn't mean to...''</p>
<p>It was really getting bad, Oswald noted. He had to act quickly. ''It's alright, Ed. It bothers you, doesn't it?'' he spoke calmly.</p>
<p>''No, why? What would bother me?'' Ed tried to focus on the book.</p>
<p>''The voice inside your head. It's there, isn't it?''</p>
<p>Ed gaped at his friend and went pale. ''How-?'' he asked, not able to think straight.</p>
<p>''How do I know? I am your friend, Edward. I know you,'' Oswald smiled. ''Better than you know yourself.''</p>
<p>''Don't be silly,'' Ed tried to argue, but it was already too late for that. It was scary how easily Oswald had uncovered his secret.</p>
<p>''Edward, you're talking to yourself. I know it. That's alright,'' Oswald assured seeing fear in his friend's eyes. ''I can help you.''</p>
<p>''I should probably visit some psychologist,'' Ed bit his lip nervously. He should have done it long time ago. He wasn't exactly a picture of mental well-being, was he?</p>
<p>''No,'' Oswald said firmly.</p>
<p>''No?'' Ed raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''I know better way. You have to let it out,'' Oswald said it as if it was the most obvious thing to say.</p>
<p>''Let that voice out?!'' Edward shrieked.</p>
<p>''Yes,'' Oswald remained calm.</p>
<p>''Never! You don't know what it's telling me to do! What kind of thoughts it brings!'' Ed threw the book and got up. He would never do that. That voice was sick and evil. He wasn't this kind of person. He wasn't a psychopath.</p>
<p>''Oh, I think I can imagine,'' Oswald said with amused smile.</p>
<p>''It's telling me to kill my dad!''</p>
<p>''Maybe he deserves that,'' Oswald checked his nails.</p>
<p>''H-How can you say that?!'' Ed yelled. ''Are you mocking me?!''</p>
<p>''I would never do that, Ed,'' Oswald said more seriously.</p>
<p>''I doubt it! I thought you were my friend!''</p>
<p>''I am,'' Oswald reached out to touch his friend's arm, but Ed threw it off.</p>
<p>''Don't touch me! Get off from me!'' Ed drew shallow breaths.</p>
<p>''Ed, you need to calm down. I'm your friend. Our meeting wasn't a coincidence. You told me I seemed familiar to you. You seemed familiar to me,'' Oswald didn't care anymore that he sounded like that cursed fortune teller that had told them they were in love. Edward needed to see his reasons.</p>
<p>''You're a psychopath!'' Ed yelled.</p>
<p>''Yes, I've been told that,'' Oswald gestured his hands in a helpless manner. ''But you've got to trust me on that.''</p>
<p>''Trust you? You're sick!''</p>
<p>Oswald ignored insults. ''Once you let it out, you'll know your dreams. And you will know who you are.''</p>
<p>''I know who I am!'' Ed walked backwards and quietly opened the door of Oswald's room. ''I don't know who you are!''</p>
<p>''You will see, you will see everything,'' Oswald spoke gently. ''I promise you, my friend.''</p>
<p>''I'm not your friend!'' Ed cried walking out of Oswald's room. ''I thought you were mine, but you tricked me! You used me, because I'm weak. I've trusted you! Alice was right about you!''</p>
<p>''Ed, no! I want to help you!'' Oswald raised his voice. ''I swear!''</p>
<p>''I don't believe you anymore,'' tears were running down Ed's cheek. ''Don't come near me! I don't want to know you! You're a psychopath! You think you can be a criminal like the ones you read about? You're sick!''</p>
<p>''Edward, please. You will understand, but I can't explain this to you, because you wouldn't believe me,'' Oswald tried to calm his friend down.</p>
<p>''You're right, I wouldn't,'' Ed swallowed. He turned around quickly and ran to the front door.</p>
<p>''Edward, no!'' Oswald yelled and ran after his friend. Ed was fighting with the lock when Oswald got him and tried to pull him away from the door. Ed hit Oswald with an elbow and opened the door in a shift motion. He ran out without looking back. ''Edward! Ed!'' Oswald yelled, but he couldn't catch his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed ran as long as he could. Then he got into the first bus he spotted and got out at some random stop. Now Oswald wouldn't find him. He had trusted him, he'd thought that Oswald cared, but he turned out to be far more dangerous than anyone gave him credit. He crouched against a wall of some building and cried. He had no one, he was alone for real this time. Sure, there was Alice, but how could he tell her he was homeless and his dad was an abusive prick? Or maybe she was manipulating him too? Maybe he was like a flame and people like that were like moths.</p>
<p>''What's the matter, sunny boy?'' familiar voice asked and Edward had goose bumps.</p>
<p>His dad dragged him to their home, yanking him painfully. At home Benjamin had nothing to hold him back. ''Where have you been, Edward?'' he slapped Ed's face.</p>
<p>''Here and there,'' Ed looked at his feet.</p>
<p>''Here and there? Don't tease me,'' Benjamin gripped Ed's chin. ''How have you managed to survive that long, huh? How long it's been?''</p>
<p>''F-Four months,'' Ed stuttered.</p>
<p>''F-Four?'' Benjamin mocked his son. ''I hoped to never see you again. I thought that you drowned or somebody ended your pathetic life. But, nope, you're here. Next time I'm going to find your mother, hah!''</p>
<p>''Then why you brought me here?!'' Another slap landed on Ed's face.</p>
<p>''You lil shit! How do you talk to your father?! Your provider, giver of your life for better or worse! Show some respect!'' He hit his son again. ''Where have you been?!''</p>
<p>Ed closed his eyes. He had nothing more to lose. ''Why do you care? You want me dead!''</p>
<p>''God's my witness I do! But you're mine and I can do with my property whatever I want. So what's the answer?'' Benjamin clenched his fist. ''Huh? You don't know? You always know, know everything, know better! Answer!'' he yelled.</p>
<p>''If you wanted to find me, you could've visited school this once,'' Ed spat.</p>
<p>Benjamin hit him again and this time Ed fell down. ''Whereever you've been, they taught you to talk back.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Oswald, where is Edward? I haven't seen him since I left for work,'' Irene asked.</p>
<p>Oswald shrugged. ''I don't know. Probably in a library or somewhere.''</p>
<p>''You don't know?'' she eyed him.</p>
<p>''I don't! I don't spy on him! He can go where he pleases,'' Oswald said harshly.</p>
<p>''He's only fifteen! He always was back by this time.''</p>
<p>''Maybe he's with Alice,'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''Oswald, where is he?!'' she could tell her son hiding something from her.</p>
<p>''I don't know! He left!'' Oswald yelled.</p>
<p>''Left? Why?'' Oswald turned his face away. ''You know! Tell me! He can't walk around the city alone at this hour! He's your friend! Oswald!'' she shook her son by his arms.</p>
<p>''We had an argument,'' Oswald reluctantly admitted.</p>
<p>''What kind of argument would make him leave and not come back?'' Irene's voice was filled with worry.</p>
<p>''The one in which he accused me of using him and not being his friend!'' Oswald yelled while crying. He had acted too quickly and scared Ed off. Edward wasn't ready yet. Now Ed was on his own, helpless and vulnerable. He was in danger because of Oswald. ''Why do I have to fuck everything up? He hates me!'' Again. They were seemingly stuck in this loop – their friendship was doomed to turn eventually into hatred.</p>
<p>''Sh...'' Irene brushed her boy's hair. ''We will find him.'' She didn't know if she needed details of that argument. Maybe she should know, but she doubted Oswald was willing to tell her. More important matter was finding Edward. She hoped that fixing friendship between the boys wouldn't take too long. What two fifteen year olds could argue so fiercely about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward sat curled in his room. He hadn't missed that place. He wanted to be strong and not cry, just like usually he had shown indifference after beating, but this time it was all too much. Tears made his busted lip ache even more. Firstly discord with Oswald, now being locked with his dad again. He hated his dad. Absolutely and completely despised him. He wanted him dead, Ed closed his eyes. It wasn't just his voice, he wanted that.</p>
<p>''What are you?'' Ed asked, even though he knew the answer already. Talking to his inner voice felt better than sitting alone in his room in silence.</p>
<p><em>I'm inside, I'm you,</em> the voice cackled like it was the funniest joke.</p>
<p>Ed sighed. It's been him all along, him and no one else. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but what could he do? He had to accept that. He wanted to murder his dad, he had dreams of his friend and he was violent in his core. But he couldn't kill his dad – he'd chicken out and his dad would go berserk. No, he had to get away and go back to the Flickencans. He'd ask Oswald for forgiveness, he'd apologise and everything would be fine again. He wanted to stay with his friend. Oswald had never judged him, he accepted him and even offered his help. Edward had called him a psychopath, but if Oswald was one, Ed was too. Oswald had mentioned he had weird dreams in which he was someone else. Maybe he had struggled with them too and his a bit unconventional method had worked for him? Oswald had told him to let his inner voice out, but how was he supposed to do that? He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on that voice. ''Come on, come on,'' he repeated, but after some time he resigned with deep sigh. It didn't work. ''You said you wanted me to know. Why won't you show me my dreams? Why won't you tell me what I have to know?'' Ed hissed at his inner voice.</p>
<p><em>Because I cannot,</em> the voice answered harshly in a manner alike to a tired teacher explaining something in his opinion obvious to not-so-bright student. Ed made questioning sound and the voice went on. <em>You kept it locked away for so long that I'm too weak to free myself.</em></p>
<p>''But you are me,'' Ed argued. The longer he talked to that voice... er... himself, the less sense it made.</p>
<p><em>Yes, I'm a part of you. Which means you are too weak to set me free. I'm disappointed a bit, you've been making progress recently. I've been rooting for you, but of course you had to panic and run away,</em> the voice scoffed. <em>Luckily, I just might know the right person,</em> it said smugly.</p>
<p>''Who?'' Ed asked hopefully.</p>
<p><em>Really, Eddie?</em> Ed could hear the voice rolling its eyes. <em>Isn't it obvious at this point?</em></p>
<p>''Oswald,'' Ed whispered.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oswald is the key.</em>
</p>
<p>Ed had to find his friend as soon as possible (if they were still friends) and ask for his help. He'd say that Oswald had been right. Oswald knew what Ed didn't. Hadn't he said he knew Ed better than Ed knew himself? And once his inner voice was out, he'd be free. No more intrusive thoughts, no more mysterious dreams, no more tricks played on him by his mind. Ed quietly got up and opened the door of his room. No sight of his dad. However, he could hear him – he was snoring. The pig was asleep and Ed could kill him if he wanted, but running away was safer solution. Ed didn't want to wake up his dad while opening the front door, so he headed for the fire exit. Carefully he lifted the window, sneaked through it and then closed it as much as he could from the outside. It would take a while before his dad noticed, anyway. It was raining outside and Ed wished he had an umbrella with him, but he didn't want to try his luck. When he reached the ground, he ran towards Oswald's home. It would take him a while to get there, but hopefully his dad wouldn't catch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Irene and Oswald decided that in their situation calling cops would be one of the last resorts. Oswald mentioned that a person could be announced missing when they haven't been seen for a day, so it was still too early for that. Before leaving the flat, Irene made sure Oswald had an umbrella and his cellphone with him. She also left a note by the door in case Ed came back when they were looking for him. She asked Oswald about the most likely places where Ed could be found and they split.</p>
<p>The weather was awful, but then when wasn't it in Gotham? Oswald held the umbrella above his head, it shielded him from the rain, but not from the chill. Nights were cold in Gotham. Looking for Edward was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He could be anywhere! Oswald really wanted to kick himself, it was all his fault. He asked people if they had seen brunette boy in glasses, but they weren't helpful, so he kept walking ahead for the lack of better direction. He was tired, the quest was impossible, he wanted to go home, but he was also stubborn. And we wouldn't come home without Edward with him.</p>
<p>He saw completely wet boy that tried to warm himself up with his crossed arms. The boy was looking down and seemed rather unhappy. ''Edward?'' Oswald asked. The boy raised his head and looked at him. ''Edward!'' Oswald ran towards his friend, thought the umbrella made it a bit difficult. Ed looked at his friend. Oswald standing there with an umbrella in his hand in dim street lamps light looked similar to the silhouette of man from his dreams. Oswald approached his friend and held the umbrella above Ed's head. ''Ed, I'm so sorry!'' he cried. ''Please, come home! We were so worried about you! Forget I ever said anything about that. I'm so sorry...'' Oswald hesitantly put his hand on Ed's arm. In this poor light it was hard to notice, but he saw Ed's face. ''Ed, what happened to you?'' he gasped looking at Ed's back eye and busted lip.</p>
<p>''My dad... he found me,'' Ed looked away.</p>
<p>''Oh, no! It's-it's my fault,'' Oswald said ruefully. Ed had suffered because of him. ''Please, forgive me. I know I cannot make it up to you.''</p>
<p>Ed clenched his fists. ''Do it,'' he said firmly. He didn't want to be pathetic and weak anymore. He wanted to be free. He wanted to be respected. He wanted to know that part of himself that was reduced to the voice in his head.</p>
<p>''What?'' Oswald looked at him puzzled.</p>
<p>''You said you can help me,'' Ed reminded. ''Do it.''</p>
<p>''Ed, no...'' Oswald said carefully. ''It was stupid.''</p>
<p>''You were right,'' Ed's gaze pierced him. ''And I need your help.''</p>
<p>Oswald could only guess that Ed's dad was the reason for the sudden change of Ed's heart. Ed shouldn't make that decision based on emotions. He should consider it more carefully. He needed more time. Oswald should have known that earlier. ''You're not ready yet. I'm sorry, I acted too fast.''</p>
<p>''I can't do it on my own,'' Ed's lips trembled. ''You need to help me,'' he begged desperately. ''You are my friend, aren't you?!''</p>
<p>''Of course, I am, Edward,'' Oswald assured calmly. ''But I don't know how I can help you,'' he admitted ashamed. He knew he sounded small and stupid.</p>
<p>''What?!'' Ed grabbed firmly Oswald's arms. ''I thought you knew! You said you could help me! You have to know! You are the key!''</p>
<p>Oswald got lost on Ed's train of thought. What key? It was probably better left without answer, he decided. ''I think I've got an idea. But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?''</p>
<p>''Yes,'' Ed hissed. He wasn't certain if he trusted Oswald, but he was desperate. ''Now do it.''</p>
<p>''I don't know if it's going to work. Last time it did.''</p>
<p>''Last time? What are you talking about?'' Ed almost shrieked. Was there any last time? How? With whom? With him or someone else? If Oswald was toying with him, he was going to regret it.</p>
<p>''I'm afraid we don't have enough time for me to explain that. No questions, you will understand if it works,'' Oswald took a deep breath. He was jittery. There was no telling if it was going to work. ''You have to trust me. As I trust you. You are my best friend and I know you. I had known you before we met. I know who you are and I accept you for who you are. And I need you, Edward,'' Oswald made a pause and looked for any signs of recognition in Ed's eyes, but he was still Edward Nashton – cute nerd. Out with Edward Nashton, he needed to unleash something savage. ''Nygma, Riddler.'' Suddenly Ed's expression went blank. ''Ed?'' Oswald asked afraid. ''Edward?'' he shook gently his friend, but there was no response from Ed. Oh, God, he had broken him, Oswald wheezed in panic. Edward wasn't ready yet.</p>
<p>If his dreams and his inner voice were leaks from small cracks in the levee around that part of his consciousness, now it was broken and memories were flooding him. There was nothing that Ed could hold onto, the stream took him away. He was helpless on the mercy of his mind.</p><hr/>
<p>Edward was sitting with Oswald in his friend's office in the Iceberg Lounge. It wasn't opened yet, Oswald was working on reopening his club that was also his base of operations. Edward helped his friend, they were supposed to rule the city together, after all. Of course rebuiling the Iceberg Lounge without remarks about being turned into an ice cube was impossible. Those conversations were awkward and often lead to arguments, but by the end of the day it was water under the bridge. It was difficult to keep track on their quid pro quo. They both had hurt each other, but now they were bound by the pact they had made. Ed couldn't complain about it – he greatly prefered working with Oswald rather than working on destroying him. Together they could achieve nearly impossible tasks.</p>
<p>''Boss,'' one of Oswald's goons stormed into Oswald's office. ''The police is outside the entrance.''</p>
<p>''What do they want?'' Oswald snapped.</p>
<p>Goon swallowed nervously. ''You. They want you and the Riddler,'' the man looked at the other criminal. ''We are holding them back, but they are going to break in any moment soon.''</p>
<p>''How many of them?'' Ed asked in his usual analytical way.</p>
<p>''I don't know. At least four patrol cars.''</p>
<p>''So what are you still doing here? Get back there and guard the door!'' Oswald yelled and frightened goon left his office.</p>
<p>''We need to go, Oswald!'' Ed hurried his friend up. He grabbed a gun and hid it behind his back.</p>
<p>Oswald got up quickly and checked his gun. ''Let's go!'' he commanded. They took the back entrance. Ed had made a good job of hiding it, since there were no cops there. ''I can't believe it!'' Oswald screeched furiously following his friend. Ed was running more quickly than Oswald, but he limped as quickly as he could.</p>
<p>''Sh!'' Ed put a finger to his lips. ''Somebody is going to hear you.''</p>
<p>''Ungrateful Jim Gordon,'' Oswald spat. ''He promised!''</p>
<p>''I can't say I'm surprised. They got Ivy, Mad Hatter and Scarecrow,'' Ed reminded. ''It was just a matter of time, before they decided to go against us.''</p>
<p>''But we are war heroes!'' Oswald protested.</p>
<p>''Say that in a courtroom and you will see how much your bravery matters to them. I told you it was going to happen when they started jailing criminals, but you never listen to me!''</p>
<p>''Jim promised us!''</p>
<p>''Jim promised,'' Ed mocked. ''Really, Oswald, at this point you should be wiser than that. Your sentimentality is going to doom you.'' Oswald made some unhappy noises.</p>
<p>''They are hunting us like a prey!'' Oswald screeched after several minutes of silence disturbed only by the sound of their feet. ''They haven't even bothered to send an arrest warrant!''</p>
<p>Ed huffed. Oswald's complaining wasn't of any help. ''I'm glad you noticed, Oswald,'' he said harshly. ''That's the point of the whole thing – they wanted to ambush us.''</p>
<p>''I'm gonna have Jim fucking Gordon fucking skinned!'' Oswald yelled furiously. Ed would have rolled his eyes at these threats if not for the fact he didn't want to waste time and energy on that.</p>
<p>They turned right and ran into some dark alley. They didn't even have a plan where to run and they didn't have the time to consider their options. Any hideouts were too far to reach them quickly by feet. They could steal a car, but the alleys they were running were pretty narrow and there wasn't many cars there, so they kept running in hopes that cops wouldn't find them there.</p>
<p>''Oswald, hurry!'' Ed turned around and yanked his friend with him.</p>
<p>''Edward, I can't,'' Oswald was gasping heavily. ''My leg...,'' he swallowed. ''I'm slowing you down. Go, run! Save yourself, old friend. I'll be fine,'' Oswald offered a sad smile.</p>
<p>''Are you mad? I'm not leaving you. You know what is slowing us down? Standing here and talking!'' Ed grabbed Oswald's hand and pulled his friend with him. Of course Oswald was right – he was slowing Ed down, but he wasn't going to leave him to the cops! They made a pact. He needed Oswald.</p>
<p>They kept running and reached another crossing of dirty alleys. They turned left this time, but after few minutes a police squad appeared in the distance.</p>
<p>''Fuck!'' Oswald spat.</p>
<p>Two criminals turned around quickly and kept running. The crossing seemed so far away now.</p>
<p>''GCPD! Stay where you are!'' some cop yelled, but it wasn't Gordon or Bullock.</p>
<p><em>Great,</em> Edward thought. <em>The GCPD didn't even bother to send their prime after Gotham's most renowned criminals.</em> ''Oswald, faster!'' Edward yelled not wasting time to turn back to look at his friend.</p>
<p>''I'm trying, Edward!'' Oswald sneered. ''It's not like I can with my leg!''</p>
<p>''I repeat: stay where you are!'' the cop yelled. ''Raise you hands and keep them behind your heads!''</p>
<p>''Fuck you!'' Oswald hissed.</p>
<p>''It's over, yield! You stand no chance, Cobblepot and Nygma!'' some other cop threathened.</p>
<p>''It's the Penguin and the Riddler for you!'' Ed yelled without turning back. The crossing wasn't that far away now, they could do it. They would turn left and maybe break into some building. Just few more moments. Then he heard a shot and a thud behind his back. Shudder went down his spine. Panicked he turned away to see his best friend lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. He could only see Oswald's left side of face, the right was pressed to the ground. Oswald's eye was opened, but it was cold and dead. <em>No!</em> His mind screamed. Oswald was dead. They didn't even warn that they were going to shoot. ''Osw-'' he wanted to scream, but he felt rapid pain ripping through his abdomen and the last thing he saw was Oswald's dead face, his lips slightly parted and stained with blood and his eyes looking into emptiness.</p><hr/>
<p>It felt like the clouds were gone and for the first time in his life, this life, he could see with full clarity. He was Edward Nygma, he remembered everything. And in front of him stood... ''Oswald,'' Edward soflty like a warm summer wind. His friend was visibly distraught, but it seemed that whatever worried him so much, had gone as his face brightened. ''It's you,'' Edward cupped gently his friend's face and looked at him stunned. He couldn't believe it was real, that Oswald was real, but he was there. He could feel him under his fingertips.</p>
<p>''Edward! Ed, you remember?'' Oswald asked with his heart full of hope. Tears gathered in his eyes.</p>
<p>''Everything,'' Ed whispered. ''God, Oswald I've missed you!'' he pulled his friend into a hug.</p>
<p>''I know it might sound weird, but I've missed you too,'' Oswald laughed, squeezing his friend tighter. He felt tears on his cheeks, but what could he do? He was emotional.</p>
<p>''I thought I lost you,'' Ed burts into hysterical laughter, but then it started sounding more like a sob as he sniffed and buried his face into his friend's shoulder. Having Oswald in his arms felt good. He felt safe with his friend. He felt so many things he couldn't name. He had seen Oswald die. He had died too, but somehow both of them were together again. He couldn't wrap his head around that.</p>
<p>''You're not getting rid of me that easily, old friend,'' Oswald said gently in fond amusement. He had his Edward back, he wasn't alone anymore. He had someone with whom he could share his concerns and thoughts and not be judged. He knew he was going to miss that nerd, but he also knew he wasn't gone for good. Even during building the submarine Ed had shown occasionally that part of him.</p>
<p>''Thank you. For everything. For putting up with pathetic and oblivious me. When the situation was reversed I sent you away,'' Ed reminded still feeling bad about that.</p>
<p>Oswald broke the embrace and looked at his friend scoldingly. ''I told you not to call yourself pathetic.''</p>
<p>''But it's true!'' Ed argued. ''I'm sorry for throwing a fit, Oswald.''</p>
<p>''I could've done it more gently,'' Oswald looked away. ''But, let's not stand here like that. You're all wet and it's cold. Let's go home,'' he patted his friends back.</p>
<p>''Wait,'' Ed grabbed Oswald's arm. ''Is our pact still valid?''</p>
<p>Edges of Oswald's lips curled up. ''I have no intend of terminating our pact. But the pact needs two parties to be in force, my friend.''</p>
<p>''And two parties it has,'' Ed smiled. ''I need you to help me with one more thing and then we can go home,'' he requested.</p>
<p>''Of course! Anything for my dear friend,'' Oswald grinned. ''What can I do for you, Ed? Or should I call you the Riddler?'' he teased.</p>
<p>Edward leant over and whispered into his companion's ear. ''For my friends Ed will do.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ed: Edward.exe has stopped working<br/>Oswald: *panic mode on* Oh no, how do I fix it?</p>
<p>This chapter is a bit lengthy, but it's crucial. How do you like it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. He had it coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald helps Edward with his request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''You want to kill your dad?'' Oswald asked not entirely convinced.</p>
<p>''You said he deserved that,'' Ed reminded.</p>
<p>''Yes! Yes, I did and I think he does, but-'' Oswald's voice became slightly higher pitched.</p>
<p>''But?'' Ed crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Oswald sighed. ''Look, I know how it feels to break free from whatever keeps you docile. When you want to sate your bloodlust and take revenge,'' he thought of Grace, Sasha nad Charles. ''I know how wonderful it feels to follow these desires. And I'm not saying that your dad shouldn't meet an untimely demise, but I can't help but wonder if it is safe. We don't have any henchmen with us or any structure that would watch our back.''</p>
<p>''When I started, I didn't have any of this,'' Ed shrugged. ''And you had more enemies than allies. We have ourselves, isn't that enough?''</p>
<p>''I remember being admitted into Arkham and then being brainwashed. I also recall you getting caught when they found out you'd murdered your colleagues,'' Oswald raised an eyebrow. ''It's the risk we can't afford to take right now!''</p>
<p>''We won't get caught this time, Oswald,'' Ed sighed and looked away.</p>
<p>''And what makes you think we won't?! Do I have to remind you that we are just two fifteen-year-olds? How are we going to drag the body? How are we going to dispose of it? Don't you see a problem here?''</p>
<p>''I've got a plan.''</p>
<p>''You always have one,'' Oswald snapped. ''The problem is they don't always work well.''</p>
<p>''The neighbour that lives two floors above me always leaves his clunker outside. We could borrow it,'' Ed's voice went darker.</p>
<p>''And what if the car won't start?''</p>
<p>''It always does, surprisingly enough,'' Ed tilted his head from side to side. ''Though, we should take into consideration Murphy's law.''</p>
<p>''Excuse me, what now?'' Oswald wrinkled his nose.</p>
<p>''Anything that can go wrong will go wrong,'' Ed quoted reluctantly. He knew it was going to turn against him.</p>
<p>''See? I told you!'' Oswald pointed his finger at his friend. ''Let's go home.''</p>
<p>''Oswald!'' Ed raised his voice. ''You'd agreed before I told you what was my request. Let's not spoil this moment with another argument.'' He didn't want to break their friendship again. They worked together so well, but sooner or later things always went awry for some reason. They were given another chance and he didn't want to waste it on fighting with Oswald. They should be fighting side by side, not against each other.</p>
<p>''I'm just trying to protect us!'' Oswald yelled. ''And you're about to do something stupid! We're not ready yet! And I've got mom, she cannot find out. Her world will crumble if she finds out.''</p>
<p>''She won't know. No one will.''</p>
<p>''I can't risk her life! She's my only living relative! I can't lose another parent!'' Oswald yelled then gasped and turned his face away feeling wetness in his eyes, even though he didn't have to hide that side of him from Edward. Ed knew what losing his mom would do to him. He had been there when Oswald had needed support. Oswald knew that sooner or later it would come to this – he couldn't become kingpin without putting his mom's life in risk. You can't have a cake and eat it. With strenght came enemies who wanted to destroy him. His family had always been his weakness. And Edward. But as long as he had been alone, as long as Ed hadn't known about their past, he could have pretended that the problem didn't exist. Now he couldn't anymore.</p>
<p>Ed put his hand on his friend's shoulder as if he'd read his mind. Frankly, he didn't have to – he knew Oswald well enough. ''No harm will come to her. We'll keep her safe,'' he said more softly.</p>
<p>''Will we?'' Oswald looked Ed into his eyes. ''I thought I could protect my mother. I managed to get away with lying to her about my occupation, but that didn't keep her safe.''</p>
<p>''We made a pact. Together we are stronger, we are fearsome. No one will stand in our way.''</p>
<p>''We used to be,'' Oswald snapped. ''But our pact didn't even protect us. How can it protect my mom?''</p>
<p>''So what? Do you want to resign and live bland and boring life others live?'' Ed asked harshly. ''Do you want to have bosses over you? Live on minimum wage like I used to when I worked at the GCPD?''</p>
<p>''No! Of course not! But we're not ready just yet!'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''People get away with murders everyday!'' Ed waved his arms angrily. ''Look!'' he grabbed Oswald's chin and forced his friend to look at him. ''This is what my dad did to me,'' he pointed at his black eye. ''He got really mad at me. He found me on the street and dragged me home. Even if I stay with you, he may come for me this time. Don't you see? He's a thread to us! If you want to protect us, then we have to get rid of him for good.''</p>
<p>Oswald opened his mouth to protest, but instead he nodded. He could see Ed's reasoning – Ed was right whether Oswald liked that or not. If he wanted to keep his friend safe, he had to help him. Ed most likely was going to to this with Oswald's help or without it. It was better not to let him do this on his own. Well, that would be their first kill since being reborn. Sooner or later it was bound to happen, anyway. ''Alright. What do you need from me, Edward?''</p>
<p>Edward breathed out relieved. He managed to get his friend on his side. ''You are right with your concern about us getting caught,'' he admitted. ''We should cover our faces and wear gloves not to leave any fingerprints.''</p>
<p>''Well, I'm afraid we don't exactly have any gloves with us or anything to cover our faces,'' Oswald moved his arms in a helpless manner.</p>
<p>Ed closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. ''Yes, I am well aware of that.''</p>
<p>Oswald licked his teeth. ''So, what are we going to do?''</p>
<p>''Is your mom at home?''</p>
<p>''As far as I am concerned, she's looking for you right now,'' Oswald said unamused.</p>
<p>''Great! We will go home and grab what we need. Hopefully no one will spot us.''</p>
<p>''She asked me to let her know when I find you,'' Oswald eyed his friend.</p>
<p>''You didn't-?'' Ed asked more angrily.</p>
<p>''No, I had no time for that!'' Oswald sneered. ''Let's hurry. The sooner it is done, the better.''</p>
<p>They walked together arguing over umbrella – Oswald kept forgetting about their height difference. Ed wanted to take the umbrella, but Oswald said he had more experience with that.</p>
<p>''It really doesn't show. Ow, if I not for glasses, you would have stabbed me in my eye!'' Ed complained.</p>
<p>''I used to be Fish' umbrella boy, don't you forget that,'' Oswald waved his hand threatheningly.</p>
<p>''And you clearly need reminding how to do that,'' Ed crossed his arms more to protect his body from the chilly air than to show his disagreement. Oswald eyed him, but said nothing, only straightened his back proudly.</p>
<p>When they reached the flat, Edward looked down at the doormat. ''What's that?'' He tilted his head towards a piece of paper. He didn't want to touch it with his wet hands.</p>
<p>''That? My mom left a note for you in case he returned when we were looking for you.''</p>
<p>''Oh, that... that's nice,'' Ed nodded not knowing what to say. ''Erm, I think I should stay here with the umbrella. Better not to leave any signs I was here earlier and I'm dripping,'' he chuckled quietly.</p>
<p>''Yes, I guess you're right,'' Oswald started taking off his shoes.</p>
<p>''What are you doing?'' Ed furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>''You should ask what I am not doing,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''And what I am not doing is leaving stains on the doormat. So, what do we need?''</p>
<p>''Two pairs of kitchen gloves, two bandanas and two knives,'' Ed showed his friend his fingers as he counted.</p>
<p>''I've got my knife with me,'' Oswald took the thing out of his pocket and then put it back.</p>
<p>''Then take my knife for me. Oh, and a plastic bag.''</p>
<p>''A plastic bag?'' Oswald eyed him suspiciously.</p>
<p>''Yes.''</p>
<p>''Will do. Wait for me here and don't run away this time, can you?'' Oswald smirked.</p>
<p>''Sure,'' Ed smiled back. With every passing miute he was growing more and more impatient and excited. He was free, he was fully himself and he was going to commit his first murder in this life. He wondered if it was going to feel the same way his very first kill had.</p>
<p>After several minutes that felt like an eternity Oswald returned. ''Here,'' he handed his friend a pair of yellow rubber gloves. Ed took them and put into a pocket of his trousers. ''And here,'' he gave him a butterfly knife. Having put on his shoes, he looked at his friend and saw those dark flickers in his eyes. There had always been something deep in Ed's eyes, something he couldn't quite comprehend. Sometimes he had a feeling Ed's eyes were like holes that wanted to swallow him. He cleared his throat. ''We should get going before my mom returns.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, right. We should get going. It's gonna take us some time,'' Ed said surprisingly warm for the dark tone his voice possessed.</p>
<p>''My mom will be absolutely mad when we're back,'' Oswald shook his head and walked downstairs.</p>
<p>''It's nothing like my dad getting mad,'' Ed said somewhat listlessly as he put his hands into his pockets and followed his friend.</p>
<p>''I'm sorry,'' Oswald swallowed. It broke his heart thinking about what his friend had to endure through all these years. No more of that, Edward was safe with him and his dad would never hurt Ed again.</p>
<p>''You've got nothing to apologise for,'' Ed shrugged. ''It's not your fault.''</p>
<p>''Maybe,'' edges of Oswald's lips raised and fell in a sad smile.</p>
<p>''Not maybe. Certainly,'' Ed amended his friend. ''Teachers and neighbours should have acted. You were the only one to do anything about it. If not for you, I would have to live with him. Hell, if not for you, I'd still have been oblivious.''</p>
<p>''It's the least I could do, my friend,'' Oswald glanced at Ed from the edges of his eyes and then quickly returned to observing what was in front of him.</p>
<p>Ed chuckled quietly, but it was a wistful chuckle. They often brought their words back from the past. It was easier than saying what they wanted to. The other would get the meaning, anyway. That was what they always hoped for. Well, not always. Sometimes quoted words were supposed to cover up the message, so it would be spoken but not received. Saying what had been already said was safer. Some words if their true meaning was uncovered, could pose a thread to their friendship. It had been like that when they had been Riddler and Penguin. Ed guessed it was still that way.</p>
<p>They got into a bus keeping their heads low. It was much quicker than walking to the block where Ed's dad lived. For most part of their journey they stayed silent. Ed nodded at his friend when they reached the nearest bus stop to the block. They stood up and got out.</p>
<p>''Alright, we're going to take the fire way. I left the window slightly open. Follow me,'' Ed whispered and Oswald nodded. Then they put bandanas on their faces and gloves on their hands. Oswald didn't ask if his friend was sure about it, he knew he was. If Oswald wanted to be honest, he'd have to admit he felt his stomach dancing from anticipation. He wanted to kill, he hadn't done that in too many years. He wanted to watch Ed kill. Whenever he had watched Ed torture and kill, he was filled with pride. Ed had gone a really long way – from jittery nerd that worked at GCDP to ridiculously green but dangerous criminal.</p>
<p>''My dad was asleep when I ran away. He should be still asleep, but I can't guarantee that,'' Ed noted.</p>
<p>''Let's just hope that he won't pose much of problems,'' Oswald whispered back.</p>
<p>They walked upstairs as quietly as they could until they reached their destination. The window wasn't still properly closed.</p>
<p>Ed tried to lift it, but the angle made it difficult. ''Mind helping me?'' he sighed.</p>
<p>''When you said you left it slightly open, I thought it was less... slightly,'' Oswald put his fingers in the space between the bottom of the window and its frame. ''Is it always so hard to lift?'' he whispered angrily.</p>
<p>''We could use a lever,'' Ed looked around. Not satisfied by his assessment, he pondered with his brows forrowed. ''Give me your umbrella.''</p>
<p>''What for?'' Oswald unwillingly followed the request.</p>
<p>''Hopefully this will help,'' Ed closed the umbrella and put it into the space.</p>
<p>''Can't we use the main entrance?'' Oswald sighed.</p>
<p>''No, he'd hear us. Or somebody else,'' Ed pressed the umbrella hoping he wouldn't break it.</p>
<p>''If anyone was about to hear us, they would have done it by now,'' Oswald rolled his eyes with crossed arms. ''Besides, you said no one cared. They didn't when your dad...'' he decided against finishing the sentence. ''You said that were like your dad. They won't notice. They'll think it's another neighbour coming home drunk.''</p>
<p>''Yes,'' Ed made hissing sound when the window moved. He put the umbrella on the floor and went on opening the window. ''Come,'' he waved at his friend when it opened widely enough to walk through it. Edward went first and then helped his friend. Having entered the flat, Oswald took out his knife and took careful position. Edward followed the suit.</p>
<p>''It seems that he's still asleep,'' Oswald noted whispering when he heard snoring.</p>
<p>''He should be in his bedroom,'' Ed put his steps quietly and carefully. The door to his dad's bedroom wasn't even closed, so he pushed it gently. He approached the bed on which his dad was sleeping. Oswald stood on the opposite side of the bed.</p>
<p>Ed raised his knife, ready to strike. No, that would be too merciful death. He lowered the bandana to make his face visible. ''Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will always let us meet,'' he huffed harshly with hate and distaste visible on his face. He could feel his whole body buzzing with excitement.</p>
<p>Benjamin squinted at his son. ''What are you doin', boy? Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?''</p>
<p>''Wrong answer,'' Ed's voice went lower and darker. Oswald watched his friend with his heart pounding heavily. He was magnificent. ''It's death,'' Ed said firmly and harshly as he put his knife into his dad's stomach. He laughed when he saw blood.</p>
<p>''What the fuck?'' Benjamin's voice contrasted with Ed's as it went higher. He watched the wound and blood leaving his body. ''You little piece of shit! You're dead! You hear me?! You are dead!'' he yelled. ''The fuck are you?'' he noticed Oswald on his other side.</p>
<p>''Edward's friend,'' Oswald smirked predatory and stabbed the man making sure it hurt but didn't kill him. The final blow belonged to Edward.</p>
<p>''You should've killed me when you had the chance,'' Ed stabbed his dad into his heart. He'd prefer to torture him a little while longer, but his dad was strong man and given the chance he would've fought back. Moreover, Ed didn't want the whole flat covered in blood. He gasped heavily and took several deep breaths. Then he cackled maniacally and Oswald joined him. It felt wonderful. He almost had forgotten the feeling. It was nothing like killing Dougherty – that one was a result of unfortunate for Tom meeting. Killing his dad was planned. Nevertheless, Ed was overjoyed.</p>
<p>''Oh, how I missed that,'' Oswald said between laughing.</p>
<p>''I should have done that earlier,'' Ed said wiping blood from his knife on the sheets.</p>
<p>''OK, now what?'' Oswald said in a back-to-business tone.</p>
<p>''Luckily he didn't bleed on the floor. Help me wrap him in the sheets and covers before the blood sinks into the mattress.''</p>
<p>First, Ed covered his dad's chest not to stain anything else with blood. Then Oswald helped Ed turn his father on the side when they were wrapping him.</p>
<p>''Well, he looks like a mummy,'' Oswald smirked. ''Now we have to leave the flat unnoticed.''</p>
<p>''Give me a moment,'' Ed raised his finger and left the room.</p>
<p>''Ed, what are you doing?'' Oswald asked not entirely content.</p>
<p>''I've been here today. I left my fingerprints,'' Ed explained.</p>
<p>''You're going to cover everything in blood with these gloves and you can't take them off because you will leave more,'' Oswald pointed out impatiently.</p>
<p>''Yeah, you're right,'' Ed sounded a bit frantic.</p>
<p>''We need to go. We shouldn't stay here any longer,'' Oswald urged.</p>
<p>''But they are going to find out! That's what you were afraid of!'' Ed reminded.</p>
<p>''Yes, but if we stay here we somebody might see us. How likely it is that somebody will enter this flat looking for your dad?'' Oswald raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>''Not much,'' Ed bit the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>''Exactly! Let's go!'' Oswald grabbed the feet part of the cocoon. ''And before you ask we're definitely not carring him down the fire exit. It's too narrow not to mention carring him through the window.''</p>
<p>''Wait.''</p>
<p>''What now?'' Oswald hung his head.</p>
<p>''I've got to close the window.''</p>
<p>''How? We've already talked about this,'' Oswald sighed. Ed had to make this more difficult than it was.</p>
<p>''Just give me a sec,'' Ed said and grabbed a dirty blanked that was lying on the couch. He wiped with it the knob of his bedroom door and the frame of the window. Then he closed the window and locked it touching the window only with the blanket. Then he grabbed the umbrella. ''You almost forgot about something.''</p>
<p>Oswald yanked the umbrella from his friend's hand. ''Thanks,'' he added slightly embarrassed. That would have been an amateur mistake.</p>
<p>''Alright, we're ready to go,'' he gave his friend a smile. Then he opened the front door still with the blanket in his hand.</p>
<p>''Finally,'' Oswald sighed.</p>
<p>Ed put on his bandana and grabbed the head part before they walked out. Outside he put down the body when Oswald was still holding legs. Oswald gave him questioning look, but Ed put finger to his lips before locking the door.</p>
<p>''I didn't know you had a key,'' Oswald whispered. ''We could have taken this way instead of fighting with the window.''</p>
<p>Ed put the blanket on the wrapped in sheets corpse and lifted it. ''I didn't. I grabbed it on my way out.''</p>
<p>''I haven't noticed.''</p>
<p>It was hardly the first time Oswald had carried a corpse out of a block of flats, but it didn't make him less anxious. The fire exit would make them less exposed, but the corpse was too bulky for that. Besides, he wouldn't give Ed the satisfaction of admitting his plan was better.</p>
<p>When they walked outside the flat, Oswald looked around. ''Where's the car?''</p>
<p>''It's there,'' Ed tilted his head.</p>
<p>They put down the body next to the car. Ed put his hand on the handle and yanked. The door opened. ''I told you, a clunker. He doesn't even care to close it properly, because nobody would like to steal it. Or maybe the lock doesn't work anymore,'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>''If it starts, we'll be lucky,'' Oswald opened the trunk. Then they returned their attention to the body and put it into the trunk. Ed threw the keys to the flat into the trunk. Oswald closed it and Edward sat on the driver's seat.</p>
<p>''Get in, I'm driving,'' Ed turned around.</p>
<p>''Was that supposed to be an incentive?''</p>
<p>''Oh, come on, I drive better than you,'' Ed leant over and grabbed two wires. He cut them and rubbed them against each other.</p>
<p>Oswald got in and the engine made terrible noise. ''I have real doubts this will drive,'' he sighed.</p>
<p>Then Ed changed the gear and car drove. ''I told you,'' Ed smirked smugly.</p>
<p>''Alright, so we haven't discussed this part yet. Care to share where are we going?'' Oswald turned to face his friend.</p>
<p>''I know the place,'' Ed stayed focused on the road. It'd been long time since he last had driven a car.</p>
<p>''I hope it's not the forest. We don't have a shovel.''</p>
<p>''No! My experience with Kristen advises against that,'' Ed drummed on the steering wheel.</p>
<p>''Well, if you hadn't buried her there, we wouldn't be friends now. And most likely I'd be dead,'' Oswald reminded.</p>
<p>''You died anyway,'' Ed said keeping straight face. Now it wasn't time for regrets.</p>
<p>''And so did you. Twice,'' there was some kind of accuse in Oswald's eyes. Then he focused his attention on the sights outside his window.</p>
<p>Ed didn't feel like arguying with that, either. ''We're heading for the docks,'' he finally said.</p>
<p>''What?'' Oswald shrieked.</p>
<p>''Oswald, please,'' Ed sighed.</p>
<p>''That will be long way back home,'' Oswald said displeased.</p>
<p>''And where would you like to dispose of the body?!'' Ed raised his voice.</p>
<p>''Alright, alright. Geez, chill,'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Having reached the destination, they got out of the car.</p>
<p>''I haven't missed this place,'' Oswald said with disgust.</p>
<p>''Neither have I,'' Ed looked at the spot where he had shot Oswald. The pier was also the place where Oswald had chosen to safe him instead of killing Sofia. And the place where they had been supposed to leave Gotham in the submarine. That place held so much meaning to them.</p>
<p>''But here we are. No matter how much we despise it, we always will keep coming back. You know,'' Oswald added more light-heartedly. ''This is the first time I came here after... well, being reborn.''</p>
<p>''Really?'' Ed looked at him a bit surprised. ''I thought you've been here before. You with your wandering around the city... You even asked me if I had been here before.''</p>
<p>''Why would I visit the place I don't like?'' Oswald raised an eyebrow but in his eyes were tiny flickers of amusement.</p>
<p>''I don't know. To reminisce?'' Ed tilted his head. ''You're quite sentimental, Oswald,'' edges of his lips curled up.</p>
<p>''Maybe I am, but apparently not enough to force myself to come here. You know well enough that I mentioned the docks to test you.''</p>
<p>Ed breathed out in a muffled chuckle. ''What else could I expect from you? And what your test told you?''</p>
<p>''That you didn't remember shit,'' Oswald deadpanned.</p>
<p>''Ah, then it's proven to be fruitful. I really didn't remember anything,'' Edward huffed mad at himself.</p>
<p>''That's all in the past now, old friend.'' Oswald offered a smile. ''My guess is that we're getting rid of the clunker with the body?'' he decided to change the subject.</p>
<p>''Correct,'' Ed purred.</p>
<p>''And what about these?'' Oswald raised his hands and waved his fingers.</p>
<p>''Don't take the gloves just yet. We will dispose of them in other way,'' Ed huffed and puffed pushing the car against the edge of pier. Oswald rushed to help his friend. Finally the car tilted towards the water and dipped into it. Boys watched the car sink.</p>
<p>''Come, my friend. There's a long way awaiting us. Maybe by morning we will be home,'' Oswald grumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You saw that coming, didn't you? Well, nobody's going to miss Ed's dad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. You are grounded!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Irene is mad at Oswald and Edward for their antics. Oswald gives Ed a quick recap on the first and the second chapters of this story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally intended the last three chapters to be one, but somehow they all grew too big, so I had to split it into three.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene picked up the boys at the local library. Oswald and Edward agreed it would be the safest location. When they reached the place, Oswald called his mom. He noticed he had like ten missed calls from his mom. Yeah, right, he had muted his phone, which was probably better than not doing that - she must have called also when they had been busy with Ed's dad. But that wasn't an excuse he could use. Great, he was as certain that she was going to absolutely mad at him as certain he was that two plus two equals four. Irene arrived as soon as she could. Edward didn't know where was her start point, but was certain she had broken some rules regarding traffic law.</p>
<p>''Get in!'' she ordered and teenagers hurried inside the car. Oswald sighed at the pleasant warmness of the air inside the car. ''Where have you been? Why haven't you called me earlier?!'' she asked furious but visibly worried.</p>
<p>''Because I haven't found Ed earlier?'' Oswald said it like he had just stated something obvious.</p>
<p>''But why didn't you answer my calls?!''</p>
<p><em>Here she comes,</em> Oswald thought. ''Ah-I think I've forgotten to unmute it.''</p>
<p>''Oswald!'' she yelled.</p>
<p>''What? Sorry...'' he huffed.</p>
<p>''Please, don't be mad at him,'' Ed said conciliatorily. ''It's my fault.''</p>
<p>''Oh, I'm well aware of that, Edward! What's gotten into you? I get that everybody argues from time to time, but leaving at that hour without telling anyone where you're heading is pure stupidity!''</p>
<p>Edward hung his head. ''I'm sorry, Mrs. Flickencan. It won't happen again.''</p>
<p>Damn, Edward was really good at hiding, Oswald thought. If he hadn't known his friend better, he wouldn't have guessed he wasn't that shy kid anymore.</p>
<p>''What happened to your face?'' Irene looked into rear-view mirror and asked in a raised voice, but the concern was still audible.</p>
<p>''Um,'' Ed swallowed. ''I got attacked.''</p>
<p>''Oh my! Are you fine?'' she asked gentlier.</p>
<p>''Yes, thank you. It's nothing,'' Ed nodded.</p>
<p>''Not nothing! It could've been much worse than your face! You could've been even killed!'' she said.</p>
<p>''She is right, you know,'' Oswald whispered into his friend ear which earned him a judging glance.</p>
<p>''God! It's cold and raining and you're all wet! You're gonna be sick tomorrow,'' she complained.</p>
<p>''I've got great immunity system,'' Ed crossed his arms and looked outside the window. Oswald snorted and shook his head.</p>
<p>''And why are you laughing, Oswald?'' Irene snapped. ''I bet you're freezing too.''</p>
<p>''No, I'm good,'' Oswald protested and it was Ed's time to smirk.</p>
<p>''What were you arguing about so fiercely that Ed had to leave?'' she couldn't stop herself from asking anymore.</p>
<p>''Ah-'' Oswald started, but Ed interrupted with his ''Um-''. They hadn't discussed that part yet which in retrospect wasn't the best choice. Oswald's mom would know they were lying if they told different stories.</p>
<p>''Not important,'' Oswald looked away hoping that his mom would get the hint and leave the subject alone.</p>
<p>''Uh- yes. It was a misunderstanding,'' Ed spoke quietly, not sure if that was good excuse.</p>
<p>''A misunderstanding?!'' she raised her voice again.</p>
<p>''Of course,'' Oswald nodded. ''We're on the same page, right, Ed?''</p>
<p>''Naturally, Oswald,'' Ed's lips curled shyly up.</p>
<p>''Well, that's one problem down,'' Irene sighed. ''Let's just hope there won't be more misunderstandings like that between you.''</p>
<p>''Not happening again,'' Oswald said firmly and Ed nodded.</p>
<p>''That's good. But don't think you're getting out of this without facing consequences. You are grounded! Both of you!'' she clarified.</p>
<p>''Mooom,'' Oswald groaned.</p>
<p>''No complaining!'' she cut her son off. ''Do you know how worried you made me?!''</p>
<p>''Sorry,'' Oswald muttered.</p>
<p>''I didn't mean to,'' Ed added.</p>
<p>''I don't care what you meant to,'' she said harshly. ''Soon you will be adults. You need to learn to sort out things between you in a civilised manner. You're grounded for the next two weeks and that's my final word.''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they came back home Irene made sure they headed straight into bed after taking a shower. Oswald didn't appreciate that. It made him feel like he was in the kindergarten again.</p>
<p>Edward lay on his back and started at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep, so many thoughts plagued his mind, so many questions. He hadn't had the time to consider them when he had recalled his past life. His body had been filled with adrenaline back then and he'd been too busy acting his revenge on his father. But now he couldn't stop them. Was any of this real? Where they reborn for real? Why? Why would they and how? Maybe he hadn't died and now was hallucinating in Arkham? Yes, that seemed to be likely. Just like that Oswald had died for real. Whenever Ed closed his eyes he saw his friend's dead face. Ed sighed heavily and kept staring at the ceiling like he was taking part in one of those 'try not to blink' competitions. <em>Oswald.</em> He needed to see Oswald. He needed to touch him, to see that he was alive. He needed his friend.</p>
<p>''Can't sleep?'' Oswald asked as if he could read Ed's mind.</p>
<p>''Yes,'' Ed sighed quite relieved at the sound of his friend's voice, even though it was different from Oswald's voice from past life. There was no surprise that this one was much more youthful.</p>
<p>''I imagine it can be a bit overwhelming,'' Oswald said softly.</p>
<p>''It's...'' Ed hesitated. ''It's... Ah-I've got so many questions.''</p>
<p>''So do I, but I've never found any answer.'' The closest thing to an answer were fortune teller's words, but Oswald wanted to forget about that. He hoped Edward was never going to mention that meeting.</p>
<p>''I don't even know where should we start looking for it,'' Ed admitted. Then he sighed again and wrapped his covers more tightly around his body, but the sleep still would not come. Image of his friend's dead body would, though.</p>
<p>''Uh, I hope it won't sound wrong and I'll get it if you decline,'' Oswald spoke carefully. Ed noticed his friend sounded insecure. ''But maybe you'll find it easier to fall asleep if you lay next to me?''</p>
<p>Ed involuntarily gasped. It was an invitation he'd desired so fiercely, but he hadn't hoped he would be granted it. ''It's nice of you,'' he said when he collected himself. ''But I wouldn't like to disturb your sleep.''</p>
<p>''You won't be disturbing anything, I'm not asleep as you've probably noticed,'' Oswald's voice sounded warm and inviting. And Ed's couldn't exactly say no when his friend offered and was willing to give what he wanted to take.</p>
<p>He went down and looked softly at his friend who patted the mattress. Ed sneaked under Oswald's covers. He touched gently his friend's arm. It was healthily warm. ''I still can't believe it's you, Oswald,'' he whispered and sucked in air when Oswald brushed his hand.</p>
<p>''It's me,'' Oswald smiled softly.</p>
<p>''I saw you die,'' Ed's voice wavered a little. ''How can you be here? Why are you in a body of a fifteen-year-old?''</p>
<p>''I could ask you the same questions,'' Oswald smirked. ''I know as much as you do.''</p>
<p>''Rich need it, poor have it and if you eat it, you'll die,'' Ed recited.</p>
<p>Oswald sighed wistfully at the memory. ''Yes, we know nothing.''</p>
<p>''You still remember that riddle?'' Ed looked curiously at his friend. He thought Oswald had long forgotten it.</p>
<p>''Apparently. It was the first riddle you've asked me. It's good to have you back,'' Oswald added more quietly.</p>
<p>That reminded Edward of another question he wanted to ask. ''How did you realise who you are? You said you had dreams of your past.''</p>
<p>''Well, not exactly in those words,'' Oswald chuckled.</p>
<p>''Obviously,'' Ed smirked encouragingly. ''But now I know what you meant.''</p>
<p>''Yes, so well... I started having dreams when I was, uh, I don't really know, but it must have been pretty early. These dreams fascinated me, you know? They were like an action movie, but so much more engaging.''</p>
<p>''Unlike mine,'' Ed noted a bit sadly. ''I couldn't even remember my dreams. But you did remember yours.''</p>
<p>''I did,'' Oswald affirmed. ''As I was growing up, I noticed that people who appeared in my dreams, were on the telly or in the newspapers. They were some of the most feared criminals, but I knew their real names and remembered seeing them when they had been much younger. Most of them were locked up in Arkham or Blackgate. Until they weren't,'' he said in a slightly more light-hearted tone. ''Do you remember when Batman first made his presence known?''</p>
<p>''Yes. Everybody was losing their minds about the caped self-proclaimed protector of the city,'' Ed laughed.</p>
<p>''Other kids were cheering for him, but I've never took a liking to him. I guess I'm spoiled to the core,'' Oswald gave his friend a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>''I'd like to know where from he gets his toys.''</p>
<p>''You'd like to have them for yourself?''</p>
<p>''I wouldn't exactly say no,'' Ed grinned.</p>
<p>''Have you noticed that the world had gone crazy after Hugo Strange arrived? People had started coming back from the dead, some gained powers, there were clones and now there's that flying red-caped man in Metropolis! If anyone told me when I started working for Fish that all of that would happen, I'd think they were kidding or simply insane,'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''That flying man from Metropolis, as you called him, is an alien, Oswald. A Kryptonian to be precise,'' Ed pointed out.</p>
<p>''Great! Aliens too!''</p>
<p>''I think you're looking at it the wrong way,'' Oswald gave his friend questioning look and Ed elaborated. ''Do you think that Kryptonians and other aliens haven't existed before? Please! Strange worked for the Court of Owls. They secretely ruled the city and decided what was known and what was hidden. Things got out of hand and the Court fell. There had been also that Ra's Al Ghul with his League of Shadows, but he was overthrown. There were no more organisations dedicated to operating in the shadows and ruling from the back seat. There was no one left to cover up the unpleasant truth, so people found out. Maybe it has also happened in other cities or perhaps even in other countries.''</p>
<p>''Are you suggesting there was some kind of world wide secret organisation lying about aliens, science and magic?'' Oswald asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>''If it happened it Gotham, I don't see why it wouldn't have happened on a larger scale.''</p>
<p>''So the world didn't go crazy, we just caught up with it?'' Oswald furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>''Yeah, that's what I think.''</p>
<p>''And where we are in all of that? Do you think somebody brought us back? Why would anyone do that? Don't answer,'' Oswald stopped his friend before Ed could say anything. ''You don't know, I get it. Anyway, I digressed quite far. Where was I?''</p>
<p>''They broke out of Arkham,'' Ed prompted.</p>
<p>''Ah, yes. There was panic as you probably remember and the Rogues where the only thing that people talked about on the radio or tv. But no one talked about us,'' Oswald looked away. ''So I asked what had happened to The Penguin and the Riddler and my dad told me we had died. I was disappointed to hear that. Back then I still didn't know that I was the Penguin,'' he added quickly. ''But also I didn't remember dying or seeing you die, so it came as unpleasant surprise.''</p>
<p>''I died after you,'' Ed reminded.</p>
<p>''I didn't know that at that time. But yes, I was greatly disappointed, but I wouldn't let my parents know that. I didn't want them to think I was weird. When I was a kid I really wanted to meet you,'' Oswald said slightly embarrassed and hoped that Ed wouldn't notice that his face was getting redder in the dim light entering the room from the streets.</p>
<p>''Me as a kid or as the Riddler?'' Ed asked curiously.</p>
<p>''As the Riddler,'' Oswald said feeling even more uncomfortable.</p>
<p>''Why?''</p>
<p>''I don't know,'' Oswald shrugged. ''Based on what I dreamt about you seemed a nice person to meet.'' He didn't want to embarrass himself even further with his honesty. He doubted that could say that he had missed his friend without choking on the words.</p>
<p>Ed laughed. ''You're flattering me, Oswald.''</p>
<p>''So,'' Oswald decided to get back to the main topic. ''I felt the urge to compare my dreams with what was written in books and newspapers. I didn't lie to you when I said I'd read the books about the most recent history of Gotham,'' he smirked.</p>
<p>Ed brushed Oswald's arm. ''You still manage to astonish me.''</p>
<p>Edward was torturing him on purpose, Oswald decided. Why else would he behave like that? ''Reading those books assured me that my dreams were something more than just dreams. I knew I had Penguin's memories, but I didn't know what that meant or why would I have them,'' he went on.</p>
<p>''But at some point to came to the conclusion that you are Oswald Cobblepot. And I guess it hadn't been as sudden realisation as it was in my case.''</p>
<p>Oswald inhaled shakily. ''It was a kind of enlightment if you will. It was at my dad and sister's funeral. I saw my reflection in dad's coffin, I saw how I held an umbrella over my head dressed neatly in black, I looked at my face and then I just knew. I wish I could say more about my realisation, but it really was as simple as that.''</p>
<p>''Well, usually people don't think they are someone else, because they have weird dreams, so it naturally must have taken you some time to see that. I didn't even have that,'' Ed said sourly.</p>
<p>''What about you?'' Oswald asked.</p>
<p>''I've already told you everything that there was to tell,'' <em>Except for that song,</em> Ed thought. How interesting that the only thing that he had recalled without Oswald's help was a hallucination. ''My memories, the Riddler, they tried to get out, but I kept them locked away. I could only remember some meaningless scraps. Maybe it was a way of protecting myself,'' he mused more quietly.</p>
<p>The room went silent and Oswald felt he needed to say something. ''When I understood who I am, I started looking for you.''</p>
<p>''You achieved that,'' Ed smiled ruefully.</p>
<p>''No,'' Oswald shook his head. ''I gave up. Finding you was pure accident. At first I was looking for a boy my age with glasses and dark brown hair named Edward. I assumed that if I had been reborn, so you had and that you still looked like you.''</p>
<p>''And you were right about it,'' Ed said softly.</p>
<p>''Yes, but I couldn't have known that. With every boy I met that wasn't you I was doubting more and more. You could have been younger than me, you could've looked differently, have other name, leave in other place or...'' Oswald took a deep breath. ''Not being reborn at all. I was alone,'' he wrapped his arms around his friend. ''You were my only friend and I lost hope. I missed you so, so much,'' his voice broke as he said what he had avoided saying earlier.</p>
<p>Edward pulled his friend closer finally having him in his arms. He tried not to shudder at the feeling of Oswald's breath on his skin. ''Ignorance can be a bliss,'' he dared to brush gently Oswald's back. ''Maybe that's why I didn't remember,'' he repeated his earlier words. ''If I known what I'd lost... I don't know how would I have lived with that knowledge. Living with my dad was hard enough.''</p>
<p>''He's not coming back,'' Oswald put his hand on Ed's shoulder.</p>
<p>''I know,'' Ed smiled half-heartedly as the burden of Oswald's death felt heavy against his chest. He tried his best not to think about Oswald's dead body in a puddle of blood. ''But there are things I still wish I didn't remember.''</p>
<p>''I'm sorry,'' Oswald had his guesses what were these things. It seemed that his mistakes would haunt him even in his new life.</p>
<p>''Not your fault,'' Ed stayed oblivious to Oswald's guesses. Oswald gaped, but Ed went on. ''Yes, I was angry with you that you hadn't listened to me, but in retrospect I see they would have caught us either way. They caught almost everyone and we were too big fish to be let walk free. We didn't fit in the picture of the perfect city that Gordon tried to impose on Gotham.'' Oswald realised that Ed talking about completely different thing than he'd thought he would. Good, he had no will to talk about Isabella. ''And I'm glad that I died.''</p>
<p>''What? Why?'' Oswald looked at his friend shocked.</p>
<p>''And what would have happened to me if I hadn't? I failed you, you died, Oswald,'' Ed said a bit harshly and Oswald gasped. ''What I was supposed to do? Leave you behind and run? How long could I get before they would have caught me anyway? Even if I had managed to get away, I would've kept on thinking about letting you die and failing to bring you back. If they had caught me, I would've gone crazy in Arkham thinking about it.''</p>
<p>''That's not fault either,'' it was Oswald's time to tighten their embrace. ''It's all Jim's fault and he'll pay for this.''</p>
<p>Ed rested his head against Oswald's shoulder. He wondered how his friend smelled, so he breathed in his scent and smirked. Of course. Of course that Oswald didn't smell of the cologne he had been using as the Penguin. ''I need you, Oswald,'' he murmured against his friend shoulder. ''You are my friend,'' he raised his head and whispered into his friend's ear. ''There is no Riddler without Penguin.''</p>
<p>Oswald's hands shook as they rested against Ed's back. He'd never thought that his death meant so much to Ed. Sure, he had been wondering if Ed was thinking about him before he re-met his friend, but it'd never crossed his mind that Ed would have cared that much. ''I'm here now,'' he said weaker than he'd like to. He wanted his friend to know that this was real. He also wanted to let himself know it was real. He felt Ed's nose in his hair. ''We will retake what's ours.''</p>
<p>Ed smelled Oswald's hair. They smelled different from what he had remembered too, but he didn't mind that. ''We will and the city will tremble before us,'' he placed a tiny kiss against Oswald's hair. He had him back. He could make it up for the lost time. Maybe even he could say what he'd never dared to say. But not right now. He didn't have enough courage to say it when he had Oswald in his arms. He didn't want to break that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ed putting on a tinfoil hat: So here's my conspiracy theory...<br/>Oswald: We live in Gotham, nothing is going to surprise me.</p>
<p>Comments are greatly appreciated! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I swear I'm fine! *cough*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward and Oswald caught cold after getting soaked in the chilly Gotham night, but Edward urges he needs to go to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald woke up with a sore throat. He coughed and reluctantly opened his eyes. It probably wasn't anything serious, his throat must have gone dry. He swallowed, but it caused more discomfort. He groaned unhappily, which of course didn't make him feel any better. His mom was going to nag about his throat. She'd most likely mention she had known it was going to happen. Then his mind registered Ed sleeping by his side. He smirked at the his friend. So much had happened on the previous day. Ed lay next to him almost glued to Oswald. Quite literally – Ed was all sweaty and sticky. Oswald dared to touch Ed's forehead. He had a fever, how wonderful, Oswald sighed irritated. Ed blinked confused and mumbled something, but Oswald didn't understand a single word out of it.</p>
<p>''Sh, sh,'' Oswald rubbed Ed's shoulder before untangling himself from the covers.</p>
<p>Ed coughed and then a raspy voice followed. ''Whe' ya goin'?'' he coughed again.</p>
<p>''Don't get up,'' Oswald patted his friend's arm gently. ''You've got a fever.''</p>
<p>''Ah don get sick,'' Ed wrapped the covers more tightly around his body.</p>
<p>''Yeah, right,'' Oswald sighed. ''And you're all shaking just for fun of it.''</p>
<p>''M fine,'' Ed protested weakly.</p>
<p>''Stay in bed,'' Oswald ordered when he got up. ''I'll be right back.'' He wrapped his arms around himself and sucked in air. Was it him or it was cold in the flat? He knocked at his mom's bedroom's door. He knew she was going to comment on Ed in his bed and he didn't like that, but his friend's health was more important matter. His mom could think about his friendship with Edward whatever she pleased, she would never understand anyway. Frankly, Oswald wasn't sure he understood either and he wasn't that stupid to ask Ed about it. It would only ruin everything again. ''Mom,'' he said hoarsely.</p>
<p>''Mhm?'' she rubbed her eyes and sat up. ''What's up?''</p>
<p>''Ed's sick,'' Oswald stared at the floor.</p>
<p>''Of course he's sick!'' Irene huffed. ''He was all soaked. But you don't look too healthy either,'' she eyed her son. She got up and walked towards Oswald. She touched his forehead. ''Go back to bed,'' she said firmly. ''I'll bring thermometer and some pills. Go or it'll get worse,'' she shook her head. Was she disappointed? Yes. But she wasn't surprised at all.</p>
<p>Oswald returned to his room and crawled back into his bed. Ed hugged him, probably too sleepy and feverish to notice that he was causing Oswald discomfort. Well, not exactly discomfort – Oswald had trouble naming that feeling. He liked having Ed close to him and he'd have lied if he said he didn't want that, but at the same time it felt wrong. If Ed had been healthy, he wouldn't have done that. Probably. Maybe. Perhaps. Ed had never truly understood the concept of personal space. And most likely wouldn't have even noticed that sleeping next to Oswald suggested different nature of their relationship than it had.</p>
<p>Ed sighed relieved. Oswald felt cold against his skin. Why his head had to hurt so much? Soon he'd have to get up and go to school, but he was going to let himself lie in bed just five more minutes. Just five minutes, he sighed again as sleep was swallowing him once more.</p>
<p>Irene walked into boys' room and smirked seeing teenagers cuddled together. So that had been the cause of their yesterday's quarrel? It seemed that the problem had been sorted out. She was happy for her son – Ed was much better boyfriend material than that Jimmy. ''So, how are you feeling?'' When she noticed she had Oswald's attention, she gave him knowing look and her son quickly looked away visibly embarrassed.</p>
<p>Irene voice prevented Ed from falling asleep and he gasped as if he had been caught doing something improper suddenly very aware of Oswald's proximity. ''Um, ah, I'm OK,'' his cough quickly rebutted his statement.</p>
<p>''I could fry an egg on your forehead,'' Oswald scoffed.</p>
<p>''Not possible. Before I would have reached that high temperature, I'd be dead,'' Ed noted.</p>
<p>''I didn't mean that in literal way and you know that,'' Oswald protested.</p>
<p>''Luckily nobody's dead,'' Irene took out thermometer. ''Who's first?''</p>
<p>''Oswald.'' ''Edward,'' boys simultaneously pointed at each other.</p>
<p>''We've got only one thermometer. Alright, Edward, you'll be first. You look more sickly,'' Irene handed him thermometer and Ed took it despite mumbling some words of protest. She didn't want to invade Ed's personal space. They had lived together for four months, but given boy's relationship with his dad, she guessed he had limited trust towards adults. Fortunately for her, Ed put the object into his armpit.</p>
<p>''I'm telling you it's nothing,'' Ed huffed. ''Besides, I need to go to school.''</p>
<p>''You're not going anywhere,'' Oswald said harshly.</p>
<p>''You need to get well. Both of you. Though, I imagine missing a day at school is not a problem for you, Oswald,'' she looked at her son. ''I'll make you some tea. And a breakfast. You need to eat. Don't leave bed,'' she waved her finger menacingly before leaving boys' bedroom. Oswald huffed seeing that his mom hadn't closed the door.</p>
<p>''Sorry for the trouble,'' Ed said apologetically.</p>
<p>''Well, we both acted like fools yesterday,'' Oswald shrugged.</p>
<p>''But if I hadn't panicked-''</p>
<p>Oswald sneezed and rubbed his nose against the sleeve of his pajamas. ''I was too harsh to you, you had right to be afraid.''</p>
<p>''I should probably go back to my mattress,'' Ed avoided looking at his friend.</p>
<p>''Oh, give it a rest,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''How do you plan on getting there with a thermometer in your armpit?''</p>
<p>''I'm fine,'' Ed said not accepting that it could be otherwise.</p>
<p>''No matter how many times you are going to say that, it's not going to make you recover,'' Oswald said impatiently.</p>
<p>''I need to go to school,'' Ed clenched his fists.</p>
<p>''Do you always have to be so stubborn, Edward? Or maybe you've forgotten about your face? Last time when this happened to you, you played truant. Look on the bright side! This time you don't need to pretend you are sick,'' Oswald said more light-heartedly.</p>
<p>''Very funny, Oswald,'' Ed said sourly.</p>
<p>''Alright, I admit that wasn't the best thing to say. I didn't mean to mock you for what you had to endure with your dad. But could you stop complaining and accept that you need some time to get better?''</p>
<p>''I don't get sick,'' Ed sounded offended.</p>
<p>''Everybody does. You are human, after all,'' Oswald sighed tiredly.</p>
<p>''You don't understand, I need-'' mighty cough stopped Ed from saying whatever he wanted to say.</p>
<p>''Enough talking. Lie back, close your eyes and try to get some rest,'' Oswald patted Ed's chest. ''I mean it. I need you to get well, Ed. Stop resisting and sabotaging your recovery. You are smarter than that.''</p>
<p>Ed looked his friend into eyes and wanted to protest again, but he felt that his body decided to betray him. He was too tired and what Oswald asked him to do seemed so easy. So he followed his friend's advice, even though he'd like to argue with him just a little bit longer. He had truly missed seeing that side of Oswald – he could be so fierce when aggravated. He really enjoyed bickering with him and was ready to bet Oswald liked that too.</p>
<p>''There you go,'' Oswald said softly. He watched his friend and couldn't contain a smile that crept shyly on his lips. He had his friend back truly this time and by some miracle he was granted to lie next to him. Once Ed got better, he wouldn't have that opportunity anymore, so he let himself indulge in that sight while it lasted. At moments like that it ached more that their relationship wasn't what others thought it to be, but he'd live with that. He'd got used to that in his past life.</p>
<p>Ed could almost feel Oswald's gaze on him, but he made no protests this time. He understood that and could relate. If not for his headache, he'd most likely stare at his friend too. He couldn't marvel enough at their newfound situation. Newfound in his case, that is. He had to remind himself that it had already lasted fifteen years. Fifteen years and he had only met his friend again not even a year ago. He had lived fourteen years without Oswald. The thought made him feel a lump in his throat beside the residing sore throat. Oswald had been the lost piece, he had been the one he had missed without even fully realising it. He had missed him more than his mother whom he could barely remember.</p>
<p>Irene returned quietly and put two cups of tea on Oswald's night table. ''Edward, may I see it?'' she asked gently and teenager lazily opened his eyes. He sighed and handed her thermometer. ''Oh, dear,'' she bit her lip. ''Take these,'' she put two pills into boy's palm. Oswald helped Ed sit up. Ed swallowed medicine and took a sip of tea. Then he went on lying. Irene was shaking the thermometer until mercury returned to its initial position. Then she gave it to her son.</p>
<p>Oswald put it into his armpit. He glimpsed at the clock and raised his eyebrows surprised. ''Aren't you going to work, mom?''</p>
<p>''I'll take a sick leave. You need an adult to look after you. Honestly, I'm considering calling a doctor,'' she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>''No doctor,'' Ed begged. ''They'll ask questions and 'll mess everythin' up,'' he shivered.</p>
<p>''But you're all shaking!'' Irene pointed out.</p>
<p>''Just need some rest,'' Ed sniffed. Oswald shrugged with expression that clearly said 'see what I have to deal with'.</p>
<p>''Alright, but I'll be checking on both of you. If any of you gets worse, I'm calling a doctor,'' she warned.</p>
<p>Having his temperature checked, Oswald also received an antipyretic. The most of the rest of the day Edward spent sleeping. Oswald didn't really feel like doing anything, so he also slept through the most of the day.</p>
<p>The next day both of boys felt better, so there was no need to call a doctor. Ed kept nagging he had to go to school, but Irene wouldn't let him. She walked into teenagers' room once in a while to check how they were doing, but that day was just as uneventful as the previous one. On the following day Oswald seemed to be quite brisk and Ed was getting better, but still she wouldn't let them out. Not that her son cared about missing school.</p>
<p>''You can go to work, mom. We're both feeling much better. You don't need to babysit us,'' Oswald said while eating his breakfast in the diningroom.</p>
<p>''You're almost healthy, but Ed not so much,'' she noted.</p>
<p>''I'll look after him,'' he offered.</p>
<p>''I don't know. I should probably go to work, but...'' she sighed.</p>
<p>''You don't trust me?''</p>
<p>''You can be pretty reckless,'' Irene took a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>''Please, I know how to take care of my friend,'' Oswald crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''Your friend?'' she raised an eyebrow curiously with a mean smirk on her face.</p>
<p>''Yes, my friend,'' Oswald said somewhat forcefully. ''I told you that my fight with Ed had been a misunderstanding.''</p>
<p>''Yes, I've noticed that much,'' she chuckled.</p>
<p>''I don't know what you're getting at,'' Oswald licked his teeth. Did his mom have to this subject? He didn't want to talk about it. Not now and not ever.</p>
<p>''Yes, you do,'' she crooned.</p>
<p>''No, I don't and you know what? I don't even want to know,'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''Come on, you can tell me. You don't have to be shy. You told Ed how you feel about him and that was the cause of your argument, wasn't it?''</p>
<p>''No, it wasn't,'' Oswald narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>''Then what-'' Irene eyed him questioningly.</p>
<p>''Not important,'' Oswald said harshly and slowly. It was better to cut the matter before Ed walked in and overheard anything. ''Ed is my friend. I hope you know what that means and what it doesn't.''</p>
<p>Irene rubbed her forehead. ''I really don't understand you, Oswald. Being friends doesn't exclude having romantic relationship. Haven't you told him yet?''</p>
<p>''Please, stop. I don't want him to hear any of this. I'll never tell him and I ask you not to tell him,'' he lowered his voice.</p>
<p>''You are making a mountain out of a molehill,'' she looked at her son seriously. ''Sure, if you want me to, I'll stay silent, whatever you decide is up to you, it's your life, after all, but believe me when I say he thinks about you the same way you do about him. Let me just tell you you're making a mistake and one day you'll wake up wishing you had enough courage to tell him.''</p>
<p>''I'd rather regret not doing something than doing something,'' Oswald stared back at his mom.</p>
<p>''Why are you like that?''</p>
<p>''You wouldn't understand,'' he mumbled looking away.</p>
<p>''The world is not looking for a way to hurt you!'' Irene grabbed her son's hand. ''Look, I know it's hard for you and it's hard for me too. Your dad was everything I had before you and Erica came to this world. And then they were taken away from me. But you shouldn't protect yourself from falling in love just because you might lose the ones you love.''</p>
<p>Oswald smiled sadly. His mom's words reminded him of Ed calling love his greatest weakness. She had no idea how much he had lost and much he had still to lose. ''I'm not. I've got Jimmy.''</p>
<p>''But you like Ed more,'' she pointed out.</p>
<p>''My mistakes are mine to make and mine to regret. Drop the matter, already,'' he shook his head.</p>
<p>''Somebody's grumpy today,'' Irene sighed.</p>
<p>Moments later she checked on Ed one more time and having made sure Oswald was going to keep an eye on the other boy, she left for work. She didn't know what was going between the teenagers, but she decided they needed some time on their own.</p>
<p>''She's gone?'' Ed sipped his tea.</p>
<p>''Yes, we've got the whole place just for the two of us,'' Oswald smirked.</p>
<p>Ed put the cup on the night table. ''Good. I can go to school finally.''</p>
<p>''God, you're stubborn,'' Oswald complained. ''You're still sick and I promised my mom I was going to take care of you.''</p>
<p>''Wait, stop. Let me explain,'' Ed chuckled. ''I don't want to go there because of classes. We've got still two pairs of gloves to get rid of. My plan was to dispose of them in school's chemistry lab.''</p>
<p>''Can't it wait? Or can't we dispose of them in some other way?'' Oswald eyed him sceptically.</p>
<p>''In lab there are substances I need.''</p>
<p>''Well, I'm not letting you out. Besides, I don't know if you remember, but we're grounded,'' Oswald tilted his head grinning at Ed's defeat. Ed coughed, so Oswald patted his friend's shoulder letting him know there was no way he could win that.</p>
<p>''I do remember. I've got excellent memory,'' Ed looked offended.</p>
<p>''Unless you forget like a thirty years of your life,'' Oswald rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>''Not my fault!'' Ed protested. ''But I also remember you going on a date with Jimmy when you were not allowed to,'' he looked smugly at his friend.</p>
<p>''Are we going to spend all day reminding each other who did what?''</p>
<p>''You started that.''</p>
<p>''Being grounded is not ours greatest problem right now. You can take care of gloves when you're well,'' Oswald said.</p>
<p>''I'm just angry that first days after recalling who I really am I've got to spend sick in bed,'' Ed crossed his arms unhappily.</p>
<p>''Alright, alright. You feel powerless, I get it. I've spent years feeling like that,'' Oswald's shoulders slumped. ''And now I don't know what's going to happen next.''</p>
<p>''We are going to rebuild our empire, isn't that the plan?'' Ed smirked.</p>
<p>''Yeah, well... But it takes time and we're just a couple of fifteen-year-olds. What can we do? We've got no resources or manpower, not to mention money,'' he huffed.</p>
<p>''And yet we've already got one issue sorted out,'' Ed reminded visibly pleased.</p>
<p>''Your dad wasn't the head of a criminal empire or I've missed something,'' Oswald crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''But you've got experience in taking over criminal empires, don't you, Oswald?'' Ed playfully jabbed his friend.</p>
<p>''I don't know if that experience is of any use now.''</p>
<p>''Um...'' Ed licked his lips. ''I've got a bit of a sore throat.''</p>
<p>''I think I've noticed,'' Oswald raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner at the sudden change of subject.</p>
<p>''Would you be so nice and make me that tea your mother used to make?'' Ed asked nicely.</p>
<p>Smile crept over Oswald's lips immediately. ''Of course, my dear friend.''</p>
<p>''Thanks,'' Ed smiled back at his friend.</p>
<p>''Don't mention it,'' Oswald waved his hand dismissively. ''I'll be back in few minutes.''</p>
<p>''Alright,'' Ed nodded.</p>
<p>When Oswald returned with a steamy cup of tea, Edward was nowhere to be seen. ''Fuck! Damn you, Edward!'' Oswald yelled until his throat ached again. Well, at least he had his tea. How could he have fallen for that? He should have known Edward had planned something. As soon as Ed was well enough he had to stab Oswald in the back, luckily only figuratively. Oswald was absolutely furious with Ed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed knew Oswald wouldn't be too happy about this, but he really needed to take care of those gloves. What if Oswald's mom found them? They were covered in blood and that would surely raise questions. He didn't want to do this by tricking his friend, he didn't want do this so shortly after recalling their past, but what other choice he had? Oswald was right – Ed was stubborn, but so was Oswald. He wouldn't have let him leave the flat. He knew that when he was going to be back, Oswald was going to yell at him and was most likely going to be offended for the next few days, but Ed was ready to pay that price. He knew his friend's antics rather well. But Oswald was going to thank him later. Not aloud of course, but Ed was sure Oswald was going to appreciate his effort.</p>
<p>Ed sneaked into school. No one paid attention to his presence or noticed him. He only needed to avoid bumping into his girlfriend. Quietly he entered the chemistry lab. He put on lab coat and glasses. Damn it! He had no gloves. He couldn't just use one of pairs he wanted to destroy. Then he spotted a pack of disposable latex gloves. He smirked and put on a pair. Then he took several plastic cans. Some of them contained kinds of powder, other some types of liquid. He mixed them in a beaker and drowned kitchen gloves in the solution. Then he put the beaker in the place where it wouldn't have been spotted – dissolving biomaterial took some time. He heard voices of Bill and Mike of Brad's gang as they passed by the lab. He couldn't see why Oswald hadn't already taken over the gang. He was much more experienced and smarter than Brad could ever be. Maybe Oswald had been waiting for him to remember? If that was the case, he should be grateful. Having nothing better to do, he curiously looked at some piece of paper on the metal table and then he smirked at himself. This could be fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''What took you so long?'' Oswald sneered when Ed returned.</p>
<p>''Chemical reactions need some time,'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>''You're so fucking lucky my mom hasn't come back yet. Your tea would have got cold if I hadn't drunk it! Why you keep on betraying me? I thought we left that in the past!'' Oswald yelled.</p>
<p>Ed took in a deep breath. Oswald always was so dramatic. ''Well, first of all, I'm sorry I've done it, but I really needed to do that. It wasn't betrayal. I did it to keep us safe,'' he stated.</p>
<p>''Then what it was? You tricked me! You used me! Just like when you left me at the bank!'' Oswald stomped.</p>
<p>''These are two different matters, Oswald,'' Ed sighed.</p>
<p>''I'm so fucking mad at you,'' Oswald huffed.</p>
<p>''I know.''</p>
<p>''You are so careless! Somebody could have spotted you.''</p>
<p>''Nobody spotted me,'' Ed said unamused.</p>
<p>''How do you know that?'' Oswald eyed him angrily.</p>
<p>''I've got a thing for being unnoticed,'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>''Until you don't,'' Oswald scoffed. ''This better doesn't get us into troubles. Go back to bed!'' he pointed at their bedroom's door. ''And don't say it's my fault if you get fever again!''</p>
<p>''Stop shouting or you're gonna have sore throat again,'' Ed smirked. Yes, he had missed his friend.</p>
<p>''I already have, thank you very much for that, Edward,'' Oswald said harshly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oswald: my friend<br/>Irene: your friend 😏<br/>Oswald: *slams the door*<br/>Ed: ???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Another boring case of car theft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two young police officers are tasked with a case of car theft. They don't like it - they'd rather take care of something more interesting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shorter, but it introduces new plot and new OCs to make this fic more varied. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert huffed at the sight of a pile of papers on his desk. Had anyone told him his job as policeman would require so much paperwork, he would have thought twice about becoming policeman. If he wished to spend his days filling in documents, he'd have applied for a job at some office.</p>
<p>''You're late again, partner,'' woman approached him with sly smile on her face.</p>
<p>''Are you going to tell our superiors, Susan?'' he asked slightly amused by her posture as she tried to look menacingly with her crossed arms.</p>
<p>''No,'' she sat on his chair. ''We are a team. An unit. You get scolded, I get scolded. And I wish to get promoted,'' she reached for a cup of coffee and took a gulp.</p>
<p>''Hey! That's my coffee!'' He wanted to pry the cup from her hands, but she turned away.</p>
<p>''Not anymore,'' she shrugged. ''So,'' she said in a back-to-the-business way. ''What's in plans today?''</p>
<p>''More paperwork,'' he said drily.</p>
<p>''I can't believe you haven't got used to that by now,'' she snorted. ''More sitting with a pen in a hand than chasing criminals. Disappointing, amirite?''</p>
<p>''And if we go on an action, we get some jewellery store robbery. That's so fucking boring.''</p>
<p>''Oh, did reality fail to match your boyish dreams?'' Susan trailed a finger down her cheek imitating a tear.</p>
<p>''Cut it out,'' he huffed. ''You are just as irritated as I am.''</p>
<p>''Have you at least taken a look at these?'' she tilted her head towards the documents.</p>
<p>''I didn't exactly have time to do that.''</p>
<p>''God, they are going to fire both of us at this pace,'' she pinched the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>''Hey, you, youngsters! Finish your gossips!'' Harvey Bullock pointed at them with his flask from the distance. ''There's some guy back there and he won't shut up unless someone hears him out. Batman can't do everything for us. Be of some use and make him shut up, OK? Thanks,'' he sighed.</p>
<p>''I swear he only works here, because he's friends with commissioner,'' Susan said in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>''Boss, commissioner's on the line,'' secretary tapped Bullock's shoulder.</p>
<p>''Jim can't leave me alone for a minute,'' Harvey hid the flask in his jacket. Jim kept reminding him not to drink at his workplace, but Harvey knew Jim too long and too well to take it seriously. He grabbed the handset and asked too loudly. ''Jim, what's bothering you this time, pal? Why don't you pay me a visit? What do you mean you did last week? You're the commissioner, you can come by as often as you like to. Don't say you don't like talking about old times.''</p>
<p>''And who's gossiping now?'' Susan sighed.</p>
<p>''Come, at least it's something better to do than sitting here,'' Rob waved at his partner and walked to a very irritated man. He was maybe in his fifties, maybe in his sixties, maybe even fourties. It was hard to tell – life visibly wasn't easy on him. Or maybe he just liked to seize the day.</p>
<p>''No, I will not leave this place. I have the right to be here! And I am going to protect my rights!'' he yelled when some police officer tried to turn him away.</p>
<p>''How can we help you, sir?'' Susan put on fake smile.</p>
<p>''Help me?!'' her words seemed to only irritate him even further. ''I've been waiting for an hour for them to send a woman?!''</p>
<p>Great, another sexist man, she rolled her eyes. She could easily defeat in combat men like them, but for them she was only a woman, not true police officer – something worse.</p>
<p>''Don't roll your eyes at me, lady!'' man's face turned even more red.</p>
<p>''Sir, please calm down. Could you please explain what is your problem?'' Robert asked. He wasn't sure if the man was going to start a fight or not, but he didn't really want to find it out.</p>
<p>''My car has been stolen!'' he yelled.</p>
<p>''Alright,'' Rob nodded pretending he deemed man's anger reasonable. ''And you wish to report a theft?''</p>
<p>''I want my car back!''</p>
<p>''We will try to find your car, but for that we need some more information about it. Could you tell us more about your car?'' Susan asked before turning around and waving at a secretary and mouthing 'theft' at her. The other woman nodded and handed Susan suitable form to fill in. Susan smiled pleasantly and mouthed 'thanks'.</p>
<p>''I loved that car. I bought it before the No Man's Land. And it survived it as I did, can you believe it? Ah,'' the man waved his hand dismissively. ''You probably don't even remember. You're so young.''</p>
<p>''Not that young,'' Rob muttered.</p>
<p>''Could you please tell us more about the car?'' Susan gave the man questioning look.</p>
<p>''Model, colour, license plate?'' Rob prompted.</p>
<p>''Ford Corsair, it's blue... well, used to be when I bought it. Nowadays it's more green, I'd say. And paint fell out in several spots.''</p>
<p>''Plate?'' Susan reminded.</p>
<p>''HRM 3651''</p>
<p>''When was the last time you saw your car? Where was it?'' Rob asked.</p>
<p>''I parked my car in front of my block as I do everyday. But yesterday it was gone!'' man spat furiously.</p>
<p>''Sorry to hear that,'' Rob offered his sympathy. ''And what's your address?''</p>
<p>''Parlsey street 19, flat number 41,'' man said harshly. Parsley street wasn't exactly known for good reputation.</p>
<p>''Ok,'' Rob extended the vowel. ''Your name?''</p>
<p>''Ian Durrhal. Double 'r', single 'l','' Ian decided to clarify.</p>
<p>''Why didn't you report the theft yesterday?'' Susan asked.</p>
<p>''Well, I decided to ask my neighbours before coming here. The way you treat normal hardworking citizens is outrageous! I've been waiting an hour before anyone had paid me any attention!''</p>
<p>''Yes, we've been told,'' Susan sighed.</p>
<p>''Have your neighbours seen anything suspicious?'' Rob asked.</p>
<p>''No, these pricks don't know a shit. Unless one of them done it,'' Ian rubbed his nose against his sleeve.</p>
<p>''Do you have any guesses who could've done it?'' Rob asked.</p>
<p>''No, but when I find him, I'll skin him!'' man threathened despite the fact the thief most likely wasn't there to hear it. ''Stealing such a grand car is unforgivable! Such a good car... Sure, doors sometimes won't close properly, but the things I've lived through with that car,'' he shook his head. ''I'd rather lose my flat.''</p>
<p>''It's a shame you haven't reported the crime earlier, but we'll use our best efforts to find your precious car,'' Susan put on her polite expression.</p>
<p>''Sure, you will. Kiss my ass!'' Ian showed them his middle finger, turned around and walked away.</p>
<p>''Well, it was funny,'' Susan smirked at her partner.</p>
<p>''I hope we won't be ordered to investigate the case. It looks even more boring than our weekly jewellery store robbery.''</p>
<p>''At least it's not paperwork,'' she shrugged.</p>
<p>''Yeah, of course! Theft report forms will fill themselves in,'' Rob deadpanned.</p>
<p>Susan glanced at the crime report she drafted. ''I'll bring it to Beth. Fingers crossed we don't get it.''</p>
<p>''Yeah yeah, tell her we're very busy and sorry, we can't take it or something,'' he urged.</p>
<p>Susan approached her colleague and talked to her. She gesticulated wildly. Beth stood up and rushed into Bullock's office. After several minutes she walked out, handed Susan a piece of paper with a apologetic pat on the shoulder. Susan returned to her partner dissatisfied.</p>
<p>''Is it that bad?'' he asked.</p>
<p>''Yeah, it is! We got it. Thank you very much!'' she crossed her arms.</p>
<p>''Me?! What I have to do with it?''</p>
<p>''Bullock said that we were getting the case because we had clearly too much free time. So, yes, it's your fault, because you're always late!''</p>
<p>''Well, I'm not stopping you from performing your duties when I'm not around. You don't need me to fill in papers, right?'' he raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>''Oh yes, let woman do everything for you when you're receiving praises!'' she snorted. ''Let's go. If you do one thing right, maybe we'll start getting better ones.''</p>
<p>''Because I'm the only one who does things wrong,'' he huffed.</p>
<p>''You can whine when we're on the way,'' Susan sighed tiredly and walked out of the police station.</p>
<p>''It's some stupidity! If it was up to me, I'd put it at the bottom of a drawer,'' Rob ran after his partner.</p>
<p>''Yeah, I agree. I mean, it's just some old clunker most likely. I haven't seen the car, but geez, it's at least like seventeen years old and he said doors were not working properly. Probably somebody just opened it and drove away, right?''</p>
<p>''Exactly! Probably the thief took it to some scrap heap and got some money for that. It's Parlsey street, after all.''</p>
<p>''Good thought, we should check scrap heaps first,'' Susan opened driver's door of their patrol car.</p>
<p>''What? Don't you want to just give it a rest?'' Rob eyed her warily.</p>
<p>''They are going to find out we are slacking off. And this is pretty damn close to a warning, if you asked me. I don't wanna be fired. Do you?'' she spared him a glance. ''No? Then get in,'' she ordered and Rob reluctantly obeyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Police officers had never been warmly welcomed at scrap heaps. Those places were often controlled by or at least had connection to mobsters, but they were also a natural part of Gotham's own ecosystem of sorts. Even though gangsters disposed of evidence and troublesome people in those places and heroes and police officers stormed them, scrap heaps always stayed the same. But what can you change about a pile of rubbish?</p>
<p>Workers stiffened upon noticing police car. When Susan or Rob asked them if they had seen around twenty years old blueish-greenish Ford Corsair, all of them shook their heads and apologised they couldn't help the two police officers. Susan in every scrap heap they visited requested showing them every car that could match the description even in the slightest. Thus both of them spent the whole day watching old broken cars that were green or blue or lacked paint, both Fords and knockoffs. They were also checking license plates, but haven't found the stolen car.</p>
<p>''God, I'm so tired,'' Rob groaned.</p>
<p>''Yeah, me too,'' Susan was too exhausted to be mean. ''Tomorrow we've got to interrogate neighbours, maybe someone had noticed something.''</p>
<p>''Aren't you too amibitious?'' he glanced at her. ''Why should we waste energy on this senseless task?''</p>
<p>''If Bullock or some other important detective sees we're really putting effort into our work, they are going to move us to some more interesting cases,'' she reasoned.</p>
<p>''Well, I hope you're right. I'd hate to lose my time on this idiotic case without getting any benefits out of it. Wanna grab a cup of coffee?''</p>
<p>''Always. Screw it that it's too late for coffee. If I don't drink any, I'll fall asleep before getting back home.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. I'm not jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The existence of Brad's gang is endangered. Ed, having regained his memories, has some doubts about his relationship with Alice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Oswald!'' Jimmy ran towards his boyfriend and when he approached him, he grabbed him by his shoulders. He was running out of breath and looked quite concerned. ''Have you heard what happened?!''</p>
<p>Oswald was startled by Jimmy's behaviour. ''No...?'' he said in a half-question. He didn't know what his boyfriend meant. What could have happened during his short absence? Whatever it was, it must have been serious.</p>
<p>''Brad and Rick are suspended. Most likely gonna be expelled,'' Jimmy explained so quickly that his words seemed to merge into one long word.</p>
<p>''Oh,'' Oswald's eyes went wide for a second, then he nodded in agreement. The matter could be serious – if the gang wasn't well-organised, it could fall apart without its leader, and Oswald wasn't sure if the gang was strong enough to survive that. ''And what's the reason? Don't tell me that headmaster started caring about bulling and stolen lunches.''</p>
<p>''No. It's not about that. Mrs. Khan's presciption went missing and later they found her medicines in Brad's and Rick's lockers.''</p>
<p>Oswald's laughter sounded almost like a bark. ''That's it? They're not going to expell them for stealing some vitamins or aspirin or whatever. That would be ridiculous!''</p>
<p>Jimmy bit his lip before contorting his face. ''Weeell, about that... It turns out that Mrs. Khan has some special medicines and she's seriously ill or something. Maybe it's cancer, I don't know,'' he shrugged. ''And I've heard that if you take the right dose of it, you're gonna get high.''</p>
<p>''So the headmaster thinks that they had stolen the prescription and bought the medicine to get high?''</p>
<p>''I think so.''</p>
<p>''Hm,'' Oswald tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. ''Do you think they did it?'' It wasn't reasonable thing to do, but Oswald didn't know Brad that well. Brad was just a teenager, he could've done that if he decided it was amusing way to get high.</p>
<p>Jimmy sighed. ''I don't know. Brad likes to smoke marijuana from time to time, but I haven't heard he had a taste for something stronger.''</p>
<p>''Maybe he'd just developed it. Let's hope I'm wrong.'' Some criminals used drugs like cocaine to show off or maybe because they could afford it, but Oswald wasn't that kind of guy. Sure, he used to drink sometimes too much and smoke a lot of cigarretes during his reign, but he'd never touch drugs. He'd seen what they had done to people of underworld. ''But maybe they did it to enrage Mrs. Khan? Nobody likes her! I'm wondering if she'll let me pass to the next class.''</p>
<p>''Oh, yeah, she's a mean bitch. But don't worry – she likes to threaten students, but she usually lets people pass to next class.''</p>
<p>''Usually,'' Oswald repeated.</p>
<p>''Come on!'' Jimmy waved his hand dismissively. ''I passed, so will you!'' he smirked.</p>
<p>''Maybe her meanness caused her illness?'' egdes of Oswald's lips went up.</p>
<p>''Maybe,'' Jimmy laughed.</p>
<p>''But if she's so seriously sick, why is she still working here?''</p>
<p>''Maybe tormenting us is the only thing that keeps her alive,'' Jimmy said playfully.</p>
<p>''Still, the thing looks suspicious,'' Oswald went serious. ''I mean, how did they get her prescription? How did they know what kind of medicine she took and what properties it had?'' he furrowed his eyebrows. Both Brad and Rick didn't look like those who know this kind of things. Even if they had captured somehow Mrs. Khan's prescription, why would they buy two packs of that medicine and keep it in their lockers?</p>
<p>''I don't know. Talk to them,'' Jimmy shrugged. Then Oswald gasped loudly and raised his eyebrows. It seemed that shorter boy was about to say something, but changed his mind about it. ''What?'' Jimmy asked.</p>
<p>''Nothing,'' Oswald assured. ''And what they said when they got suspended?'' he asked warily.</p>
<p>''Obvious. That they hadn't done that. Anyone would say that in their position.''</p>
<p>''Yeah, right,'' Oswald bit his nail. ''And it happened during my absence?''</p>
<p>''Yeah, why?''</p>
<p>''It looks that a lot of happened during these few days,'' Oswald noted.</p>
<p>''The gang isn't too happy about this as you can imagine.''</p>
<p>''What are we going to do about it? If Brad is not expelled, then of course the problem will vanish. But,'' Oswald put emphasis on that word. ''What if he's expelled? What will happen to the gang? Will Brad lead it from the outside?''</p>
<p>''I don't know! Nobody knows!'' Jimmy raised his voice.</p>
<p>''We should've been prepared,'' Oswald sighed.</p>
<p>''Yeah? And what's your idea?'' Jimmy eyed him.</p>
<p>''Was there any gang's meeting?''</p>
<p>''Not yet,'' Jimmy licked his teeth.</p>
<p>''We should meet with Brad and discuss our strategy. Otherwise the gang will disband without the leader,'' Oswald was thinking aloud.</p>
<p>''Talk to the other guys. Maybe we can meet with Brad after school.''</p>
<p>''I'll see what I can do. Dear, could you talk to them too? It's important,'' Oswald cupped Jimmy's cheek.</p>
<p>''I know it's important,'' Jimmy said harshly and pushed away Oswald's hand.</p>
<p>''What are you doing?!'' Oswald shrieked. He didn't like to pushed away like that. Especially when he didn't see the reason for such a behaviour.</p>
<p>''Stop acting like you're better than the rest of gang!'' Jimmy yelled.</p>
<p>''I'm not,'' Oswald crossed his arms offended.</p>
<p>''Really? Because you act like you know better what to do than me. Like you're ready to take over the gang,'' Jimmy said with some measure of distaste.</p>
<p>''So you think it's my fault? That I'm trying to take the lead in the gang? It's not my fault!'' Oswald said firmly. ''I did not take any part in that! What I'm trying to achieve is to prevent the gang from falling apart.''</p>
<p>''Thanks,'' Jimmy rolled his eyes. ''The gang was doing great before you joined it and it'll be alright without your tips.''</p>
<p>''Jimmy!'' Oswald grabbed his boyfriend's arm. ''I don't get it! Why are you mad at me? Why were having nice talk.''</p>
<p>''But then you started to act oh-so-smart.''</p>
<p>Oswald took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. In his past life he would've snapped and maybe somebody would have been killed, but he couldn't afford this kind of behaviour right now. ''You think I'm mocking you?'' he asked after a moment. ''You know that I am not, right? I'm not trying to offend you, sweetie,'' he said softer.</p>
<p>''You spend so much time with that Ed and then you start acting like him,'' Jimmy turned his face away.</p>
<p>''Oh,'' Oswald sounded predatory and that grin on his face didn't make him look any less so. ''Somebody's jealous,'' he sang into Jimmy's ear. That realisation made him feel better. He knew he shouldn't enjoy his boyfriend's possessiveness, but he couldn't help it. If only Ed had seen it. Yes, he wanted Ed to know, it would be perfect. Maybe for the first time ever Ed would know how Oswald had felt when Ed had chosen others over Oswald.</p>
<p>''I'm not jealous about Nashton,'' Jimmy protested.</p>
<p>''Yes, you are,'' Oswald was smiling. ''You know, it's quite adorable,'' he carressed Jimmy's cheek.</p>
<p>''Stop it,'' Jimmy urged trying to push away the feeling of shame.</p>
<p>''You have nothing to worry about. Ed's the straightest guy. I know he's not your typical macho, but he's straight. He's dating Alice, remember?'' Oswald said wishing his words were false. Given the chance he would've chosen Ed without any second thoughts. ''Speaking of Ed, I need to have a word with him.'' Oswald pecked his boyfriend's lips and then patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>''Oswald!'' Jimmy shouted.</p>
<p>Oswald grined even wider. ''Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not going to cheat on you with Ed.''</p>
<p>''I'm not jealous!'' Jimmy repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having regained his memories, Edward was reluctant to meeting with his girlfriend. Her black hair were akin to Lee's hair. To Oswald's hair, he realised a bit embarrassed. Hadn't Lee behaved and looked similar to Oswald when he'd dated her? Maybe he had a type. Ed found strong rebuttal to this interesting thesis. Neither Kristen, nor Isabella had looked like Oswald, Lee or Alice. However, if not for Isabella's blond hair, they had looked like identical twins. Maybe he had two types – one being Kristen and the other Oswald. He wondered why Isabella's likeness to Kristen hadn't turned on red alert in his brain. Looking back, he couldn't quite understand why he'd chased the dream of perfect home with perfect woman, when he clearly wasn't made for this. He shouldn't have believed in his second 'chance at love' with Kristen 2.0 who liked riddles. His belief in the second chance had been foolish. Some part of him wanted to call it complete idiocy, but he couldn't, because it seemed that this life was his true second chance. He didn't wish to be naive and repeat his mistakes, but on the other hand, Isabella wasn't Kristen, while Oswald undoubtedly was Oswald.</p>
<p>He couldn't hide forever from Alice, especially not in the small space their high school provided. She found him in the library. ''Hi,'' she smiled nonchalantly. ''Have you planned to come and see me today?''</p>
<p>''Hi,'' Ed forced a smile. He liked her, sincerely liked her. But he really was uncomfortable around her, knowing what had happened to his previous girlfriends, knowing who he really was. She didn't know, but once she found out she was going to run away. He couldn't blame her for doing so if she did. Every reasonable person would run away from the notorious criminal, murderer that he was. He was comfortable with his nature. He wasn't going to change and he didn't want to. He had learnt to accept himself and Oswald, but he knew that people weren't so comfortable with criminals in their society. ''Yes, of course, Allie.''</p>
<p>''That's nice. I was starting to think you were avoiding me,'' she poked his arm playfully.</p>
<p>''I've got a lot of things to catch up,'' Ed hoped that it was good excuse.</p>
<p>''You missed only one week. It's not that much,'' Alice sat next to her boyfriend.</p>
<p>''Yeah, well. I caught cold. It was cold and I forgot to take an umbrella with me...''</p>
<p>Alice wrapped her arms around Ed's shoulder. ''Geez, Eddie, I'm not a teacher. You don't have to explain your absence. You were sick, alright, it happens.''</p>
<p>''I just wanted you to know that I'm not avoiding you,'' Ed looked at some point next to Alice's face. He couldn't quite bring himself to look into her eyes.</p>
<p>''Chill! I was just kidding,'' she laughed.</p>
<p>''It didn't sound like a joke to me,'' Ed noted.</p>
<p>''Why are you so stiff? Is something wrong?'' Alice eyed him carefully.</p>
<p>''No, everything's absolutely peachy,'' his words sounded a little bit forced.</p>
<p>Alice put her hand on Ed's arms and squeezed gently. ''What's the matter?''</p>
<p>''What do you want? I'm telling you I'm fine,'' he snapped. Then he blinked and composed himself. ''Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you,'' he added sheepishly.</p>
<p>''Why don't you learn to talk about how you feel instead of ducking and dodging?'' she drummed her fingers on the table.</p>
<p>''I'm just busy learning, there are no feelings there,'' Ed shrugged.</p>
<p>''No feelings in what?'' Oswald curiously peaked. ''Beware, Alice, Ed's cold, heartless logican,'' he looked knowingly at Ed, who started to feel really irritated by this two-sided attack.</p>
<p>''Oswald, could you, please, lower your voice? We're in the library,'' Ed said in a theatrically lowered voice.</p>
<p>''Ed's right. Get lost,'' Alice waved her hand like she was trying to sweep the dust. ''You know, I'm quite surprised you know where the library is. Why are you here?''</p>
<p>Oswald smirked with a feeling of superiority. ''Ed, I need to have a word with you. Alone.''</p>
<p>''We're talking, Oswald,'' Alice said harshly.</p>
<p>Ed watched the argument with dread. He wouldn't be surprised if both Oswald and Alice literally jumped down each other's throats. He coughed awkwardly. ''I think I should go with Oswald.''</p>
<p>''Ed,'' Alice huffed, there was something threatening in her voice.</p>
<p>''We'll talk later,'' Ed packed quickly his bag and stood up. He wasn't exaclty certain about his talk with Oswald, but at least it saved him from talking with Alice.</p>
<p>Oswald smirked and winked at Alice when Ed wasn't looking. Even if Ed was never going to date him, it was Oswald with whom Ed was bound by fate and Oswald wanted other people to know that. Especially if that person was Ed's girlfriend.</p>
<p>''Thanks,'' Ed muttered.</p>
<p>Oswald looked at him curiously. ''For what?''</p>
<p>''Alice noticed I was behaving a little bit different, I think,'' Ed didn't want to go into details. The possibility of Oswald digging into the cause of Ed's sudden reluctance towards seeing Alice scared him.</p>
<p>''She might pose a problem in the future,'' Oswald nodded. He was never going as good at chess as Ed, but he found Ed's move in their little game of tip-toeing around each other pleasing. Maybe he could even persuade Ed to break up with her without making it visible that he was jealous. ''I know you like her, but when you started dating her, you didn't remember your past.''</p>
<p>Ed sighed. ''I know what your suggesting. That she doesn't fit in the picture of our empire.'' He knew Oswald was right. Even if his true nature didn't scare her away, she would remain a weakness. She could be easily used against him.</p>
<p>''You said it,'' Oswald tilted his head towards his friend.</p>
<p>''I'm not going to break up with her, Oswald. Not just yet.'' Ed wanted to enjoy his relationship with Alice while it lasted. There was no need to hurry things up. ''We're only fifteen, we still have got some time before we enter the underworld.'' He knew Oswald didn't like Alice and wanted to get rid of her, hopefully in some violentless manner. Ed couldn't leave it without a proper response. ''You know, Jimmy doesn't quite fit the picture, either,'' he added, making it sound like it was some unimportant remark.</p>
<p>''Why are we out of sudden talking about my boyfriend?'' Oswald gaped. ''It has nothing to do with it.''</p>
<p>''Of course it has,'' Ed shrugged casually. ''Jimmy could be used as your weakness. And we cannot risk such a thing when we become criminals.''</p>
<p>''Are you telling me to break up with my boyfriend?'' Oswald raised his voice agitated and Ed was grateful they had left the library.</p>
<p>''You told me to break up with Alice. Do you think I don't know what game you're playing?'' Ed raised an eyebrow. Oswald swallowed expecting the worst thing to come. And the worst thing would be Ed knowing the truth – that Oswald was jealous and still had feelings for him. ''Do you take me for a fool?''</p>
<p>''No! Of course not, Ed!'' Oswald protested firmly.</p>
<p>''Really? It doesn't seem so. Blond hair. Strong. Jimmy,'' Ed spat the name. ''Do you really think I don't know what's going on? Hah! I know you had a crush on Gordon.''</p>
<p>Oswald felt his face getting warmer. Still, he had to preserve his dignity. ''Careful there, Ed. Somebody might get an idea that you're jealous,'' he challenged.</p>
<p>''Somebody could get the same idea looking at you,'' Ed smirked. Part of him wished that Oswald was jealous not only as a friend, that Oswald's feelings reflected his own. That just like Ed wasn't only jealous as a friend who craved attention, Oswald wasn't jealous about Alice simply because she robbed Oswald of time spent with Ed. Ed wasn't only jealous about the crush on Jim Gordon from the lifetime ago that was reflected on Jimmy. He wanted Oswald for himself. He wished, hoped, desired that Oswald still had feelings he had so many years ago. He didn't even know if Oswald had had them when they had died. Maybe they had died when Ed had shot Oswald. But Oswald had frozen him instead of killing him. He had saved him from Sofia, paid Hugo Strange to save him, lost an eye for him. That had to mean something! But it was neither the time, not the place to talk about this kind of things. Ed promised himself that one day he was going to tell Oswald about his feelings, which he was too afraid to name. Meanwhile, he decided to change the subject. ''But you wanted to talk about something and I guess it wasn't Alice you wanted to talk about.''</p>
<p>''Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''Could you, please, explain the whole situation with Brad and Rick?''</p>
<p>''What situation?'' Ed narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>''Do you take me for a fool?'' Oswald parroted. ''Do you want me to believe that they stole Mrs. Khan's medicines that make you high when you overdose them or something and kept them in their lockers?'' he gestured vaguely, but still angrily.</p>
<p>''And when it happened?'' Ed fixed his glasses.</p>
<p>''When we were-No, stop!'' Oswald huffed. ''I'm not going to play your game! You did this when you sneaked out of home. I know it,'' he said with absolute certainty. ''They've probably never even heard of that medicine and you, Edward, are quite knowledgeable in this matter. Now tell me,'' he spoke more slowly, but still his voice sounded powerful. ''Why did you do that?''</p>
<p>Ed smiled, pleased despite the fact that his role in Brad and Rick's suspension had been discovered. He was glad to see that Oswald's mind was as sharp as ever. ''Nothing of importance is going to escape your attention, is it?'' he praised his friend. ''Isn't that obvious?''</p>
<p>''I told you I wasn't going to play your games,'' Oswald crossed his arms.</p>
<p>''Brad is the leader of the gang, but he lacks the vision. He doesn't value your incredible talents. And you deserve to be on the top. You are a born leader, Oswald.''</p>
<p>Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. ''And what makes you think that I will become the leader if Brad is expelled? Brad can still lead the gang from the outside.''</p>
<p>''Come on, you don't believe that. It would be too difficult for him. He's not the type to keep his power when he's not around.''</p>
<p>''He still might try,'' Oswald leant against the wall. ''He might also choose a new leader, someone loyal and known to him most likely. Not Rick, obviously, because you've taken care of him as well,'' he scoffed. ''I'm still pretty new to the gang, they are not going to let me lead!''</p>
<p>''Then fight your way to the top,'' Ed shrugged. ''You've done that many times. You fought for power against much more dangerous people than a group of teenagers. I can be your right hand,'' he offered.</p>
<p>Oswald stared at his friend. ''I will not let you join the gang even if I become the leader!'' Ed gasped loudly. Clearly he hadn't expected that response. ''Ed, it'll look suspicious if you join the gang.'' Oswald explained. ''Top student becoming bully?''</p>
<p>''You're my bad influence, remember?'' Ed smirked. ''Besides, who's going to be your right hand? Jimmy?''</p>
<p>''Maybe. If I wish so, he can,'' Oswald dared staring coldly at his friend's face.</p>
<p>''Can't it be me?''</p>
<p>''No! That's my final word!''</p>
<p>''Why? We made a pact, Oswald,'' Ed urged.</p>
<p>''Yes, I remember and I intend to keep my word. But we can't make dangerous moves just yet. I don't know, maybe your brain isn't back to its full capacity yet,'' he remarked nastily.</p>
<p>''We've already done more dangerous thing, do I need to remind you?'' Ed eyed his friend.</p>
<p>''No, thanks,'' Oswald looked away. ''I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but, Ed, we've got to be more patient,'' he sighed helplessly. ''What if you got caught? How can you be sure that no one had seen you?''</p>
<p>''It's an old trick, Oswald. I've done similar thing to one medical examiner when I worked at the GCDP. I put parts of bodies into his locker and they fired him,'' Ed smiled. Usually Oswald would deem his smile cute, but now he was too irritated with his friend.</p>
<p>''Wonderful,'' Oswald rolled his eyes. ''But why didn't you discuss it with me? If we want our pact to work, we should talk about our next moves, don't you think? Why do you always insist on working alone? Don't you remember what happened with Butch? He almost killed you!''</p>
<p>Ed actually expected Oswald to be grateful. Instead he got angry Oswald. At least his friend seemed to be concerned about his safety, small victories. He didn't want to go back to longing for Oswald's praises like he used when he'd started working for Oswald, but he wanted to know that Oswald appreciated what he did for him. ''So what's my role in this? Do you expect me to stay in the shadows and stand by? You could have had that without restoring my memories.''</p>
<p>''I'm sorry, Ed. I know that inaction drives you crazy, but you can't go on a killing spree with riddles. Not yet. And I can't rule the underworld being fifteen-year-old.''</p>
<p>''But you can rule school's gang,'' Ed pointed out.</p>
<p>''And you can ask students riddles,'' Oswald smiled ruefully. They could only get some scraps of their previous glory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments give me motivation to write. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>